La Ceremonia
by regamers10
Summary: Los Golden Loud Awards finalmente han comenzado y nadie se los quiere perder. Acompáñenos para ver los ganadores de esta premiación donde se premiarán a los mejores del fandom, elegidos por el público. Patrocinado oficialmente por...nadie (el que lo hacía se enojó)
1. La alfombra naranja

**N/A: Finalmente, después de una larga lucha pude hacerlo. Aquí está el primer capítulo de la ya olvidada Ceremonia de premio que emocionó a las personas por un tiempo, pero ya ni les importa. Antes de comenzar quisiera agradecer a 2 personas muy especiales que me ayudaron en gran parte en las primeras fases de este evento: Ficlover93 y El Caballero de las antorchas, sin los cuales jamás hubiera podido llevar este evento más allá de Fanfiction además en contribuir significativamente con la realización del mismo.**

**Este está escrito única y exclusivamente por mí, se incluirá la participación de varios personajes muy conocidos en el Fandom que fungirán como los presentadores y habrá referencias y chistes en torno a ellos y también a diversos temas de la comunidad. Algunas de estos chistes podrían llegar a ofender a algunas personas, así que quiero avisar de antemano que esto es una parodia por lo que cualquier referencia escrita aquí es por puro entrenamiento sin el ánimo de ofender o divulgar malas opiniones sobre un autor/fic o preferencia personal por lo que bajo ninguna circunstancia debe tomarse en serio cualquier cosa escrita aquí, si aun así la ofensa persiste me disculpo de antemano. Una vez aclarado esto podemos comenzar, disfrútenlo.**

Después de estar trabajando durante más de 3 meses, la construcción del nuevo Teatro Teresa Carreño ha culminado. Su construcción se realizó principalmente para albergar el primer Mega evento de la comunidad en español de The Loud House los Golden Loud Awards 2019, aunque también se podrá utilizar para cualquier otro evento cultural.

La ceremonia estaba a poco de comenzar, los paparazis estaban en posición a las afueras del edificio dejando un espacio en el medio por el cual pasarían las estrellas de la ceremonia. Una fanaticada esperaba afuera impaciente por que llegaran los invitados y presentadores pues eran las súper estrellas del Fandom y a veces hasta más allá... bueno lo último es exagerado, pero aun así son famosos. Por supuesto un evento tan grande como este no puede quedar fuera del horario televiso, al ser una ocasión muy especial las emisoras de las noticias de todo el mundo decidieron juntarse y repartirse la transmisión equitativamente teniendo al frente a los dos mejores comentaristas del mundo, los cuales la cámara enfoca en este instante.

-La espera ha sido larga, algunos dirán más que larga, pero después de tanto esfuerzo finalmente ha llegado el momento más esperado de la comunidad de The Loud House desde que terminó Réquiem por un Loud, esto es...¡Golden Loud Awards 2019!-la multitud en el fondo aplaude con furor-Soy Kent Brockman en vivo y directo desde el nuevo teatro Teresa Carreño, a mi lado se encuentra la reportera estrella de Royal Woods Katherine Mulligan que junto conmigo se encargará de entrevistar a las estrellas invitadas en la antesala del evento, conocida formalmente como "La alfombra naranja".

-Así es Kent, de hecho, el público no sólo está emocionado por el comienzo de la premiación, sino que también están ansiosos de ver y hasta conocer en carne y huesos a los OC's más famosos del Fandom, los cuales han amado desde sus primeras apariciones en los fics.

-Es lo bonito de este Fandom, a diferencia del de los otros sus OC han llegado a ser entrañables, amados, glorificados, desagradables, odiados, adorados, entre otros muchos adjetivos más pero jamás olvidados, todos y cada uno de ellos han tocado nuestros corazones de distintas maneras. Pero dime una cosa Katherine, ¿por qué le llaman la alfombra naranja?

-Porque la alfombra es naranja Kent-dijo Katherine riéndose levemente. Kent rodó los ojos

-Eso ya lo sé, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí, sólo era un chiste no te pongas de amargado. Bueno, resulta que la intención original del organizador era hacer una alfombra roja como la de los Oscar, pero resulta que ellos pedían mucho por los derechos así que para evadir el pago le cambió el color a la alfombra por el naranja, creo que es bastante obvio porqué eligió ese color.

-Tienes razón, es muy obvio, pero ¿qué tan grande era el pago como para que se orillara a cambiarle el color a la alfombra?

-Bueno Kent, no puedo decirte la cantidad exacta porque es desconocida, pero según fuentes los acreedores de las ganancias ganarían más que el Producto Interno Bruto de varias naciones.

\- ¡Vaya! Lo que se consigue con el capitalismo en estos días.

-Ya lo creo, y ya que entramos en el tema de la alfombra ¿estás ansioso porque ya lleguen los presentadores?

-Lo estaba hasta hace un momento, que fue cuando divisé la primera limosna que está por llegar.

Efectivamente como había dicho Kent una limosina blanca se había posicionado en la entrada al teatro, justo donde comenzaba la alfombra naranja. Los paparazis se pusieron en posición para tomar las primeras fotos, el público se emocionó más aún y los dos reporteros se pusieron alerta. La puerta trasera fue abierta por un mayordomo para revelar al primer presentador en llegar a la ceremonia, más bien dicho las dos primeras en llegar.

-Y aquí tenemos a las dos primeras invitadas en llegar y son... ¡Stella y Cookie!

Las dos mencionadas bajaron del vehículo recibiendo el calor del público y los flashes de las cámaras, ellas sonrieron y saludaron a todos en forma de agradecimiento, ambas traían el mismo conjunto de ropa que usaban en la serie en lugar de un vestido elegante. Caminaron sin dejar de sonreír a donde estaban los reporteros, al llegar solo dejaron de saludar.

-Aquí tenemos a dos personajes canon de la serie Stella y Cookie-dijo Katherine-Hola chicas

\- ¡Hola! -saludaron ambas al unísono.

-Queremos tomarnos un momento para hacerles unas preguntas. ¿Les parece bien?

-Sí, adelante-respondieron las dos.

-Bien, quiero comenzar con Stella, ¿cómo te sientes al ser parte de una serie con un Fandom tan grande como este?

-Ahm, pues siendo honesta estuve muy nerviosa al principio. Había hecho papeles antes, pero ninguno tan grande como este. De hecho, en el primer episodio en que salí me puse tan nerviosa que cada vez que la cámara me enfocaba me quedaba petrificada, tuvieron que cambiar la escena para que no saliera en cámara y pudiera decir mis líneas. Pero fui congeniando

poco a poco con mis compañeros, en especial los Loud que me enseñaron a desenvolverme con naturalidad frente a la cámara, y bueno me alegra que me haya consolidado en el elenco y no ser un simple personaje de un episodio.

-En eso tienes razón Stella, muchos quedaron encantados con tu diseño de personaje y ya es una costumbre agregarte en los fics y a veces te dedican fanarts.

-Yo lo sé, siempre estoy pendiente de la actividad del Fandom, por eso quiero agradecer tanto a los fans por todo el apoyo que me han dado desde mi primera aparición. ¡Ustedes son de lo mejor, los quiero! -le lanza un beso a la audiencia.

-Jeje, ok Stella dime ¿cómo te sientes por ser una de las presentadoras de los premios de esta noche?

-Pues estoy súper nerviosa, pero a la vez súper emocionada, nunca imaginé aparecer en algo tan grande como esto. Pero al tener aquí a mi amiga Cookie sé que todo va a salir bien.

-Hermosa palabras de la niña proveniente de las Filipinas. Kent, ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

-Si, a la señorita Cookie, es del conocimiento general que eres de las QT sin nombre más famosas del Fandom ¿qué sientes al respecto?

-Pues es la sensación más agradable que he tenido en toda mi vida, claro no tengo tantas apariciones como otros personajes ni tantas líneas, pero lo que me mantuvo con la frente en alto fue saber que tengo mi espacio en el corazón de esta comunidad.

-Entonces, ¿cómo te sentiste al saber que no solo el Staff te ha relegado del show, sino que también ya prácticamente fuiste olvidada por los fans?

\- ¿Olvidada? ¿A qué te refieres? Tal vez ya no salga mucho en la serie ni tampoco tengo muchos fanarts como antes, pero los fans siguen escribiendo sobre mí... ¿verdad?

Ante esta pregunta incómoda los reporteros voltearon la vista a un lado para no verla a los ojos, Stella decidió mejor desviar el tema.

-Mira Cookie, hay galletas adentro del teatro. Hay que ir.

-De acuerdo-respondió con una sonrisa inocente al no percatarse de la dura verdad.

Cuando ambas se fueron los reporteros soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Kent, por favor ya no hagas esas preguntas.

-Tu no vas a decirme cómo hacer una entrevista.

Katherine solo rodó los ojos por la arrogancia del nativo de Springfield.

De pronto otra limosina llega al teatro. De esta sale Leni con un vestido aguamarina junto un conocido rubio de origen bosnio usaba su traje de gala, detrás de ellos salen Luna con su vestido morado y un chico castaño con un gran parecido con el rubio usando un smoking. Los dos primeros se acercan a los reporteros mientras los otros se toman fotos con los fanáticos.

-Vaya, parece que llegó nuestro segundo invitado de la ceremonia Alexander Ivanesovic-presentó Kent Brockman.

-Es Ivanisevic-corrigió el bosnio un tanto ofendido por la mala pronunciación de su apellido.

-De acuerdo, dígame señor Ivanisevic ¿cómo se siente al ser uno de los invitados especiales para este evento?

-Pues, primero que nada, me siento honrado por ser considerado como uno de los OC más emblemáticos del Fandom, segundo muy emocionado por ser partícipe de algo tan ambicioso cómo está premiación y me alegra ser parte de la misma. Además, el autor que me creó está nominado a una de las categorías y vinimos a apoyarlo. ¡Arriba Montana! -saca un banderín blanco que tiene inscrito Montana.

-Me alegro que hayas venido Alex-tomó la palabra Katherine-Ahora, quiero que me conteste una pregunta que me ha estado rondándome desde hacía un tiempo, ¿qué dices al respecto de las críticas hacia tu persona de que eres un personaje roto e incluso Te dicen Gary Stu?

-Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que esa época ya es historia antigua, o sea si era un personaje roto, pero ya he cambiado así que supérenlo-dijo con un poco de hostilidad.

\- ¿Por qué cree usted que antes era así y qué lo hizo cambiar? -siguió preguntando Katherine.

Más calmado Alex procedió a responder.

-(Suspiro) La verdad mi vida no ha sido fácil y mucho menos mi pasado, cuando era niño mi aldea fue barrida por los americanos que lanzaron un ataque en contra nuestra. Estaba solo y desamparado, un niño sin hogar deambulando por una tierra destruida por las fuerzas capitalistas. No sabía qué hacer con todo a mi alrededor destruido, luego un día un sentimiento invadió mi ser que me motivó a seguir adelante.

\- ¿El amor?

-El odio.

-Uy.

-Sí, comencé a tener un enorme odio en contra de occidente así que hice lo que cualquier persona haría...planear mi venganza que involucre un genocidio total contra todos los progresistas. Y bueno ya saben el resto, conquisté el mundo, lo volví una utopía, etcétera etcétera. Entonces conocí a Leni y me hizo darme cuenta que con mi actitud fría y engreída me había convertido en lo que más odiaba, además de demostrar que no todos los occidentales era unos malvados cómo pensaba. Así que decidí convertirme en una mejor persona y creo que lo he logrado, si hay alguien a quien agradecer mi cambio es a este hermoso ángel dorado que está a mi lado-Alex besa en la mejilla a Leni causándole un fuerte rubor.

\- ¡Alex, por favor no en público que me sonrojas! -dijo con algo de pena la rubia.

-Eso es muy dulce Alex, ¿alguna lección de esta experiencia que quieras compartir?

-Sí, que a veces la vida nos da golpes muy duros y hasta a veces sentimos que no tenemos la fuerza para seguir adelante. Pero cuando esto te pase lo más importante que debes recordar en tu vida para poder sobrellevar ese conflicto Interno es...

\- ¡Ay por Dios, Alex mira! ¡Tienen una máquina de helados gigante suizos! -Leni corre directamente a degustar el helado que ofrecía la máquina dentro del teatro.

\- ¿En serio? ¡No te los acabes todos mi vida! -Alex la sigue corriendo para también probar de su dulce favorito, dejando a los reporteros colgados.

-Entonces, ¿qué te pareció Alex, Kent? A mi pareció agradable.

-A mí también, pero es muy hostil y agresivo, eso no me agradó de él.

-Bueno ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso con el siguiente invitado pues es una versión más calmada y japonesa de Alexander, ¡Dimitri Yoshikage!

El mencionado se acercó a los reporteros acompañado por su novia Luna.

\- ¡HOLA! -gritaron ambos eufóricos muy cerca del micrófono.

-Ustedes dos parecen muy emocionados.

-Y cómo no estarlo chica, este será el día más increíble de toda la historia.

-Vaya, no esperaba esta clase de energía para este evento Luna. ¿Tú qué dices Dimitri?

\- ¿Que qué digo?¡vamos a rockear! -gritó alzando los brazos y haciendo la pose de rock.

\- ¡SIII! -gritaron ambos con energía haciendo la pose de rock y sacando la lengua.

-Jajá, me alegra siempre ver a los jóvenes tan enérgicos-comentó Brockman-entonces Dimitri, me dicen que eres un chico introvertido y algo tímido ¿qué te motivó a venir a este evento?

-Bueno, mi novia Luna estaba muy emocionada por venir y me pidió que la acompañase, como tenía tiempo sin salir a divertirme vine con ella. Estamos ansiosos porque comience.

-Bueno, creo que hablo por todos al desearles suerte con tu presentación de premio.

-Espera ¿qué?, ¿este no es festival de música rock?

El mayor estaba por responder cuando fue interrumpido por el grito de Leni.

\- ¡Luna! ¡Ven rápido, hay una máquina gigante de helado suizo!

\- ¿Helado suizo? ¡Vamos gatito antes de que se acabe! -Luna lo toma del brazo y lo lleva a rastras adentro del teatro.

Unos segundos después aparece una limosina de color negro. De esta aparece un hombre

Katherine al reconocerlo no pudo evitar chillar como fangirl.

\- ¡Ay por Dios! ¡Es Paul Sidarakis, soy su admiradora!

\- ¿Quién? -preguntó el peliblanco a la castaña.

\- ¿No sabes quién es? ¿En qué planeta vives?

-Te recuerdo que es mi primera vez en este Fandom Katherine.

-Ash, no importa. Él es Paul Sidarakis, no solo es el primer OC que se creó en el FanFiction de esta serie, sino que alcanzó tanta popularidad que ha aparecido en varios otros fics. ¡Es una leyenda!

-En ese caso será divertido entrevistarlo.

Paul finalmente llega a dónde estaban los reporteros. Kent estaba por entablar conversación, pero Katherine se le adelanta.

-Señor Sidarakis, digo Doctor Sidarakis es un gran honor hablar con usted-estrecha su mano con la del doctor y la mueve frenéticamente-he leído todos y cada uno de los fics en los que aparece, leí La familia del caos tantas veces que puedo relatarlo letra por letra sin titubear. ¡Incluso me tomé una foto con Phantom, vea! -le muestra una foto de ella abrazando obsesivamente al autor mientras que este parece muy incómodo.

-Gracias, es lindo que me aprecien para variar-dijo con su clásico tono de malhumor.

-Disculpe a mi compañera doctor, es una novata así que no sabe cómo hablar con estrellas-Kent empuja a Mulligan y ella cae al suelo, rápidamente se reincorpora-Kent Brockman del canal 6 de Springfield, como dijo mi compañera usted es una leyenda en la comunidad y cómo tal se ha ganado el derecho a presentar uno de los tantos premios que se repartirán hoy ¿se siente emocionado al respecto?

-Si Kent, me siento tan emocionado como un niño en su primera colonoscopia-respondió Paul con el mismo tono. Sin embargo, esta respuesta confundió al mayor.

\- ¿Qué?

-Creo que fui bastante claro en lo que dije.

\- ¿De acuerdo? Entonces cuéntenos, ¿cómo están las cosas allá en su Royal Woods?

-Bien.

\- ¿Su consultorio?

-Bien.

\- ¿Sus amigos?

-Bien

\- ¿Su vida?

-Bien

\- ¿Su familia?

-Mal.

\- ¿Con Luna?

-Bien.

Luego de esa serie de ronda de preguntas con respuestas muy rápidas el silencio incómodo reinaba en esos momentos.

-Ehh...bueno, ¿qué me dice de...?

-Escuche señor Brockman-interrumpió Paul-No se ofenda, pero esta conversación me parece irrelevante así que me retiraré en silencio al teatro.

Paul se aleja del mayor directo al teatro. Esta acción ofende al springfildiano.

\- ¡Vaya, pero qué grosero es ese cabrón!

-Déjalo Kent, él es así. Y por eso lo amo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Nada!

Antes de que pudieran continuar una limosina cae del cielo encima de la que ya estaba estacionada destrozándola, el impacto resonó por todo el lugar asustando a todos incluyendo a los periodistas.

\- ¡Ay por Dios! -gritó Katherine cuando sintió el impacto, volteó a la calle y contempló el extraño suceso de una limosina sobre la otra con apariencia de haber caído del cielo- ¡¿Qué car $&?! ¿De dónde $/& salió esa limo?

-Creo que...del cielo-respondió el mayor intentando encontrarle algún sentido a la extraña situación.

\- ¡¿Del cielo?! Pero ¿cómo va a caer un vehículo del cielo, así como así? Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-Oh chiquita, nada tiene sentido cuando yo estoy cerca-De pronto una voz rasposa con acento argentino.

\- ¡¿Quién dijo eso?!-preguntó Katherine asustada por las cosas extrañas que estaban pasando. En cambio, Brockman había identificado el emisario de la voz, y no era precisamente alguien que le agradaba.

-Oh no, él no.

-Oh sí, yo si-repentinamente una luz azul se manifestó enfrente de los periodistas cegándolos por un momento, una vez se desvaneció apareció un adolescente blanco de cabello negro con barba de adolescente, shorts rojos y una playera azul celeste. El joven era el conocido busca problemas Inter dimensional, Rob.

-Rob-dijo Kent arrugando la cara.

-Kent, mi amigazo. No te ves muy bien, te están saliendo unas canas horribles en el cabello, mejor quítatelas antes de que te forren todo el coco de blanco.

-Gracias Rob, lo tomaré en cuenta-respondió con sarcasmo.

-Espera Kent, ¿lo conoces?

-Por desgracia sí. Él es Rob y básicamente es un ser con habilidades extraordinarias, entre ellas viajar entre dimensiones. Me lo encontré en algunas ocasiones cuando pasó por Springfield y sólo diré que hasta entonces todo era paz y armonía.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Los Simpson estaban muy aburridos y necesitan un poco de sazón a la Rob.

-Es impresionante, dígame señor Rob ¿de dónde vienen sus poderes?

-De la estupidez humana.

\- ¿En verdad?

-Así es, me alimento de cualquier cosa estúpida o irracional que haga o piense un ser humano, generalmente de adultos. Y es cómo Einstein decía, "solo hay dos cosas que son infinitas: El universo y la estupidez humana, pero no estoy seguro del universo", en otras palabras, gracias a eso soy el ser más poderoso del universo.

\- ¡Vaya, eso es increíble!

-Gracias linda.

-(bufido) No me hagas reír Rob, recuerdo bien que Nega te da una paliza cuando quiere.

-Kent esas eran batallas amistosas, te aseguro que si me lo vuelvo a encontrar y peleara a matar lo dejaría hecho un saco de carne.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no lo pruebas ahora que está detrás de ti?

\- ¡¿Qué?!-Rob voltea y se arrodilla para implorar piedad- ¡Nega, sólo bromeaba! ¡Por favor no me hagas daño!

Los reporteros se ríen del ridículo que hace Rob, esté al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que en realidad no estaba Nega y que le habían hecho una broma. Se levanta sobándose la nuca.

-Jeje, la permitiré esta vez porque dio risa. Entonces, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-Yo no tengo, ¿y tú Kent?

-Solo una, ¿qué pasó con Saturnino?

-Iba a venir, pero está muerto.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

-O enfermo, ya se me olvidó.

-Ok...creo que es todo Rob, ya puedes irte.

\- ¿Un abrazo?

-Mejor no

-Ándale.

Rob abraza Kent a pesar de las protestas del hombre mayor. Dura unos 3 segundos y luego se separan.

-Te veré adentro Kent-le da unas palmadas en la espalda y luego se aleja. Kent se acomoda la corbata y no se da cuenta hasta que ya fue tarde que Rob sigilosamente le había bajado los pantalones dejando expuesto su bóxer.

\- ¡Rob!

\- ¡Ya estamos a mano viejo! -se ríe a carcajadas mientras ingresa al Teatro.

El periodista se sube los pantalones con rabia mientras su compañera se ríe por lo bajo.

-No soporto a ese imbécil inmaduro.

-Ya ya, cálmate Kent.

-(gruñido) Bien, solo espero que el siguiente invitado no sea una patada en el trasero.

Súbitamente un vehículo Blindado se estrella contra los escombros que antes era unas hermosas limosinas, por la enorme diferencia de peso que había el vehículo blindado se llevó los escombros de por medio. Del vehículo bajó una mujer de 27 años con cabello corto castaño y un atuendo que le daba la apariencia de una secretaria. La mujer camina con serenidad y gracia inundada por los flashes de las cámaras.

-Parece que ya llegó la única OC mujer invitada a la ceremonia, ¡la señorita Evelyn! -presentó Katherine a la invitada ante los espectadores, quien ya estaba frente a la cámara-Hola Evelyn, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien Kath, gracias por preguntar.

-Entonces, eres la única OC femenina que fungirá como presentadora de los Golden, ¿qué sientes al respecto?

-Pues si soy la única mujer OC invitada debe ser porque soy la mejor. Además, tampoco es la gran cosa, de todos modos, hay unas niñas que cumplirá la misma función que yo así que...me siento bien.

-Siendo una asesina de alto calibre con un muy demandante trabajo de secretaria debe tener una agenda muy apretada donde las emociones no faltan, entonces ¿por qué razón decidió participar en esto? -se atrevió a preguntar Brockman.

-Pues mi autor decidió darle un descanso a mi historia para enfocarse en otra suya, luego vi que me invitaron a esto y como no tenía nada que hacer vine aquí.

-Bueno Evelyn, hablo por todos a desearte suerte con tu presentación.

-Gracias.

Se retiró con la misma serenidad con la que llegó.

Después llegó otra limosina blanca, de la cual salió un hombre mayor de alrededor 50 años con barba gris, lentes y una bata de doctor.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mira quien acaba de llegar Kent, es Albert Stimbelton!

-Así parece.

El mencionado llega hasta donde está el dúo listo para ser entrevistado.

-Buenas tardes Kent-le estrecha la mano al reportero-Katherine, es un placer conocerlos persona-se relame los labios.

\- ¡Sabe mi nombre! -La mujer ahogó un chillido por la emoción de conocer a uno de sus ídolos.

-También es un gusto conocerlo señor Stimbelton.

-Doctor Stimbelton.

-Discúlpeme, doctor Stimbelton. No hemos tenido muchas noticias de usted desde enero del 2019, ¿qué ha estado haciendo en este tiempo?

-Pues ya sabes, dirigiendo un maldito hospital psiquiátrico donde los jóvenes se creen monstruos de películas al estilo Jason Voorhees todo porque viven en una sociedad donde creen que fue una fantástica idea tener una noche donde el crimen es legal sin importarles el costo de los daños tanto económicos como sociales sólo porque a esos holgazanes policías les gusta no tener tanto trabajo y los que pueden hacer algo al respecto no hacen nada porque sacan provecho de la situación de varias maneras.

\- ¿Es decir?

-Ganando mucho dinero, y cuando digo mucho...es mucho-volvió a relamerse los labios.

Kent iba a hacer otra pregunta, pero se le adelanta Katherine.

\- ¿En verdad usted puede curar a Lincoln?

-Claro que puedo, soy literalmente el mejor psiquiatra de todo este $ &/ universo. ¿Conocen al Doctor House? Pues yo soy como él, sólo que mucho mejor-se relame los labios una vez más, incomodando a los periodistas.

-No haga eso-reclama Kent.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -vuelve a relamerse los labios

-Eso, relamerse los labios. Es...de depravados.

Albert se siente muy ofendido por lo que le dijo el reportero.

-Tengo un problema de resequedad en los labios que es muy molesto. Los tengo que remojar a cada momento, ¡si saben una mejor forma de humectar los labios, DÍGANMELA!

Se retira hacia el teatro empujando a quien se le encuentre en el camino con cólera. Los reporteros se sentían avergonzados por haber tratado mal al médico, era un lunático, pero al menos hacía bien su trabajo, algo muy extraño de encontrar en estos días.

En ese entonces otra limusina aparece frente al teatro, de la cual sale otro psicólogo conocido

-Miren quién acaba de llegar al teatro, ¡Elías Harman!

El mencionado doctor saluda al público con una sonrisa nunca antes vista en su único fic que ya cayó al olvido por sus seguidores.

-Buenas tardes Elías, ¿qué tal el viaje?

-Estuvo bien Katherine, gracias por preguntar.

\- ¿Sorprendido por recibir tal invitación a este evento?

-Sí, algo así. La verdad nunca había asistido a una ceremonia de premios en mi vida, es más tengo la creencia filosófica de que las premiaciones son manipuladas por las grandes empresas de los medios (como Disney) para incitar a las personas a ver, escuchar, leer, o cualquier otra cosa que estén premiando para que terminen de gastar su dinero comprando cualquier cosa relacionada con los productos premiados…pero como esto se trata de fanfic no hay posibilidad de eso, así que lo apoyo.

-Fantástico, ¿alguna pregunta Kent?

-Sí, oí que en su fic las hermanas les dieron una paliza tipo Mike Tyson con Jeffrey Dahmers, ¿cómo están ellas ahora?

-Bien, bien, muy bien. Bueno, no bien así como tal porque nadie que vive lo que ellas vivieron está bien, pero ya no están tan mal como antes. Hay un punto medio entre estar bien para lo que deberían estar y mal por lo esperado que estuviesen, en ese punto están ellas…bueno, tal vez un poquito más abajo. Pero están bien.

-Bien, se me acabaron las preguntas así que lárguese.

-De acuerdo-dijo Elías y se va. Entonces Kent haba con Katherine.

\- ¿Cuántos psicólogos OC hay en este Fandom?

-No tantos como deberían.

Entonces otra limusina llega a la alfombra y de esta sale otro de los presentadores, era el peliblanco, pero en su forma de 17 años siendo acompañado por una Ronnie Anne de la misma edad. El albino vino con un traje de gala al estilo de James Bond que le quedaba a la perfección y la latina vino con un vestido morado que le quedaba precioso y tenía el cabello suelto peinado en forma de olas. No obstante, ellos dos no eran los únicos que estaban dentro del vehículo pues del mismo salieron las 9 hermanas del primogénito de esta familia (con la excepción de Lily por ser una bebé), antes de que alguna diera un paso al frente el mayor de los hermanos se interpone en su camino.

\- ¿Y ustedes a dónde creen que van?

-Ehh, ¿a la ceremonia? -dijo la versión invertida de Lori

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio creyeron que iban a ir a la premiación conmigo?

-Pues entonces ¿para qué nos trajiste, hermano? -preguntó la versión invertida de Lynn.

-Para que cuiden, laven y enceren la limo, obvio.

\- ¡¿Qué?!-todas las hermanas se quejan por tener que hacer esto, pero al albino no le importaba pues era la voz de mando de la familia.

\- ¡CÁLLENSE! -y usó esa misma voz para asustar a sus hermanas y que hagan silencio-Deberían ustedes agradecerme que estén aquí, de otra forma estarían en ese antro al que llamamos hogar. Así que no quiero oír más quejas y lleven la limo al estacionamiento, lávenlo y encérenlo, ¿quedó claro?

Todas resignadas iban a asentir, pero una de ellas se adelantó.

-No-y fue la versión invertida de Lori, cuya respuesta asustó mucho a las hermanas y enojó bastante al peliblanco.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Dije que no, no somos tus esclavas para que nos estés obligando a hacer estas tareas todo el tiempo-dijo Lori con un tono de firmeza esperando de esa forma ganarse el respeto de su hermano mayor, en lugar de eso se ganó unas risas de su parte.

-Oh Lori, tal vez no fui lo bastante claro contigo así que te lo explicaré con lenguaje de señas-primero señala a la Lori, luego se señala a sí mismo, después niego con el dedo y finalmente cierra los puños de ambas manos haciendo que los huesos crujan intensamente, el cual hace que desaparezca todo el coraje de Lori.

-Ahora ¿quedó claro? -dijo apretando los dientes con furia.

Lori no tuvo más remedio que asentir y obedecer a su hermano. Complacido con esto el primogénito sonrió triunfante, no obstante, su novia carraspeó la garganta para llamar su atención y una vez obtenido esta le hizo señas con los ojos para que fuera más amable con ellas. Él no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero no quería tener una discusión con su novia en la ceremonia, así que con todo el fastidio del mundo tuvo que acceder.

-Oigan chicas-ellas voltearon un poco temerosa-si existe la ligera posibilidad de que terminen todo y tengan tiempo libre…entonces podrán ir a hacer sus pendejadas. ¡Pero las quiero aquí apenas termine la ceremonia! ¡¿Quedó claro?!

-Sí Lincoln-respondieron todas un poco más animadas.

-Una cosa más: Ese auto me lo prestó mi jefe con la promesa de que se lo devolvería en el mismo o mejor estado en el que me lo entregó. Así que, si algo le llega a pasar a esa limosina, un rayón o moretón o manchón o cualquier cosa dentro o fuera de ese vehículo, no quiero verlas a ninguna de ustedes nunca más en mi vida y será mejor que conduzcan hasta llegar al desierto de México y caven unas fosas profundas en donde puedan enterrar sus deformes cuerpos, para que así no las encuentre y les arranque todos los huesos. ¡¿Entendido?!

-Sí Lincoln-respondieron todas tragando pesadamente saliva al final.

-Bien, ahora fuera de mi vista.

Dicho esto, todas se metieron rápidamente a la limosina y salieron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Conejito, ¿no crees que fuiste un poco dura con ellas?

-Cierra la boca, Ronnie. Tú no sabes lo abusadoras que son ellas, apenas les das un dedo y se agarran la mano completa como una manada de lobos hambrientos. Ya hice demasiado por ellas al traerlas aquí. Ahora vámonos, que tenemos una ceremonia a la que asistir.

Ronnie abraza el brazo derecho de albino y ambos caminan por la alfombra naranja. Apenas los fans los vieron se volvieron locos y empezaron a gritar y a pedir autógrafos y fotos, a lo cual Lincoln accedió satisfecho de que haya gente que reconozca la verdadera grandeza de un OC. Los reporteros, que hasta entonces seguían en su conversación, vieron al albino y a la latina caminar hacia donde estaban ellos y se prepararon para empezar la entrevista.

-Y aquí tenemos a otro de los presentadores de la ceremonia, este se describe a sí mismo como la mejor versión de Lincoln Loud de todo el maldito planeta. El encantador, el apuesto, el único ¡Lincoln Prime! -exclamó la reportera morena sin ocultar su clara emoción al tener al frente a semejante ícono de la comunidad.

\- ¿Qué tal Katherine?

-Pues muy bien. ¿Qué tal tú?

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Mi popularidad crece a cada segundo como un tren bala sin control, mis hermanas me temen, los fans me aman y tengo una novia con el trasero más grande y comestible del mundo. Tengo una gran vida-dijo Lincoln con aires de grandeza mientras que su novia se murió de vergüenza por lo que dijo de ella.

-De hecho, eso es algo que quisiera hablar con usted señor Prime. ¿Cómo es que usted es tan popular?

\- ¿Acaso es sordo maldito anciano decrépito? Soy el encantador, el apuesto y el único Lincoln Prime. Soy la mejor versión de ese patético de Lincoln Loud que ha existido en este jodido planeta, el autor que me creó no sería nadie de no ser por mí porque es un niño cabrón cuyo único logro que ha tenido en su patética y miserable vida fue crearme. Si yo no hubiese terminado siendo famoso entonces sería la prueba irrefutable de que todos los miembros de este puto Fandom son unos pajeros de mierda. Cuando gane el premio al "mejor autor revelación" se les probará a todos que no existe ningún escritor de toda esta bola de fracasados que sea mejor que yo.

-Querrá decir si es que gana-corrige Kent molesto por la arrogancia con la que habla este presentador.

-Sé lo que dije, pero no hay nadie que merezca más que yo ese premio. ¿Quién más podría ganar? ¿El pendejo de Regamers10 que actualiza fics mierdas que a nadie le importan una vez cada siglo? ¿El mariquito de Omega-fire 21 que solo escribe tramas clichés aburridas? ¿El cabrón de Adarkan que se la pasa escribiendo Loudcest como un enfermo de mierda en formato Script? No me hagas reír, tengo este premio más en la bolsa que Messi con el balón de oro. Así que espero que a partir de ahora en lugar de estar leyendo fics mierda, como los de esos pendejos o "Réquiem por un Loud" o "La Purga Loud", ponte a leer el mío para que entiendas lo que es un buen fic. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que prepararme a recibir mi premio.

Lincoln Prime y Ronnie Anne se retiran, dejando atrás a un colérico Kent.

-Como quisiera clavarle un tenedor en el ojo.

-Cálmate Kent, solo está algo emocionado por estar nominado.

Mientras ambos estaban discutiendo, otra limosina se estaciona frente a la alfombra y de esta sale no un OC sino otro personaje de la serie.

\- ¡Hola, Holaaaaa! -saludaba con una alegría contagiosa la coestrella de la nueva serie Los Casagrande, Sid Chang. Las personas no estaban tan emocionadas como lo estaban con Lincoln Prime, pero era una chica muy agradable así que estaban alegres por verla. Ella camina hacia los reporteros saludando alegremente a los fans.

Kent tuvo que tragarse su ira para continuar con las entrevistas.

-De acuerdo niña, solo espero que tú no seas tan cabrona como el que acaba de pasar.

-Bueno, no sé qué quiere decir cabrona. Pero si significa ser la persona más agradable y divertida del mundo, entonces soy la más cabrona del mundo.

Katherine se ríe por el comentario de la coreana.

-Ay Sid, tú sí que eres un encanto. Dime, ¿cómo te sientes al ser la coestrella del spin-off de The Loud House?

-Pues increíble, es un sueño hecho realidad. Siempre había añorado aparecer en televisión y ahora estoy en el reparto de la nueva serie, ¿quién no estaría encantado?

-Es verdad, yo también estaría emocionada.

-Sin embargo-habló Kent-la serie ha recibido numerosas críticas, entre las cuales destacan lo aburrida que es, ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?

-Pues-el semblante de Sid decayó con esto-la verdad eso me desanima mucho. Ha sido muy difícil todo esto porque algunos están molestos porque la creación es "innecesaria o forzada" pero hay quienes incluso nos odian porque prácticamente matamos al Ronniecoln.

\- ¡No está muerto, aún hay esperanza! -gritó un fanático de la multitud.

\- ¡Cómo digas, amigo! -contestó Sid-Entiendo el disgusto de muchos con la serie, porque sé que no ha empezado del todo bien con las tramas y a veces hemos tenido que copiarle a The Loud House, pero me parece injusto cómo nos tratan. Porque no somos perfecto ni nada, pero lo estamos intentando, si nos dieran una oportunidad podemos demostrar que somos buenos. No como The Loud House, pero casi tan buenos.

-No obstante, una de las críticas positivas que han recibido fueron por ti.

\- ¡Oh sí! Eso me anima, es lindo que la gente a pesar de todo aprecie ciertas cosas del show. Pero no todo está perdido, aún falta estrenarse en Latinoamérica y tenemos fe de que los latinos adorarán nuestro show.

-De hecho, Sid no creo que nadie vaya a ¡Auch! -un codazo por parte de Katherine calló al mayor.

-No creemos que nadie vaya a odiar el show, te aseguro que los latinos amarán el show. Te deseamos mucha suerte con tu programa.

\- ¡Muchas gracias amigos! ¡Nos vemos en la premiación!

Sid se retira al teatro.

\- ¿Tenías que darme tan duro? -se quejaba el mayor mientras se sobaba la zona herida.

-Sí, así es.

Entonces otra limosina se estaciona al frente de la alfombra y de esta sale lo que parece ser otra versión de Lincoln Loud, pero si nos fijamos bien veremos varias diferencias: Como la vestimenta, el cabello desaliñado y la cara malhumorada con la que saludaba al mundo. Al ver esas diferencias podemos darnos cuenta de que no se trata de un Lincoln Loud sino de su gemelo más famoso del Fandom, Brandon Loud, quien al ver a los reporteros esperándolo en la alfombra arrugó la cara.

-Ay no, periodistas-si había algo que odiaba en esta clase de eventos eran las entrevistas que les hacían a las celebridades, tenía la creencia de que esas entrevistas previas a las ceremonias eran estúpidas y no quería ser parte de eso. Pero carecía de los medios para zafarse al 100% de esa actividad, así que optó por simplemente caminar rápido esperando atravesar a los reporteros y pasarlos de largo.

-Mira quién viene hacia nosotros Kent, es Brandon Loud, el gemelo de Lincoln más famoso de la comunidad.

-Parece emocionado por iniciar la entrevista. Disculpe señor Loud, ¿nos permite un minuto?

-No, dame un segundo-contestó el Loud pasando de largo a los entrevistadores.

\- ¡Espere! -los dos lo siguen muy de cerca-Si no le molesta quisiéramos hacerle unas preguntas.

-Si me molesta.

-Solo será un segundo, por favor.

-No tengo un segundo, tengo que llegar al teatro y se me hizo tarde.

-Será algo muy rápido.

-Igual que yo entrando al teatro.

-Por favor señor Loud…

\- ¡Es Brandon!

-Ok, Brandon solo queremos que los fans conozcan más de usted.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? Pues eso lo cambia todo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡No, aléjense de mí!

-Al menos déjenos díganos cómo se siente al ser uno de los presentadores.

\- ¡NO! ¡Y MÁS LES VALE DEJARME TRANQUILO O LES ARRANCARÉ LAS MANDÍBULAS DE UN SOLO GOLPE! -gritó con toda su furia a los reporteros para que lo dejaran en paz, cosa que funcionó pues se quedaron estáticos en donde se encontraban.

Brandon suspiró fastidiado y siguió en su camino hacia el teatro.

-Dios, qué carácter.

-Aunque no lo creas, fue amable.

Y mientras ellos recuperaban el aliento que perdieron por el susto, la última limosina del día se estacionaba enfrente de la alfombra naranja. De esta sale un niño de 11 años muy conocido por el Fandom, con su camisa naranja y vaqueros azules cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un Lincoln Loud pero en su vestimenta había algo que lo destacaba del resto, un simple accesorio en su vestimenta…y era su bufanda roja. Todas las personas que distinguieron aquella bufanda inmediatamente lo reconocieron y luego se volvieron locas pidiéndole autógrafos, fotos, que besen a su bebé, su camisa, sus pantalones, sus calzones, y cualquier otra cosa que un fan le pediría a su ídolo. Él le sonreía al público y atendía a sus fans como toda estrella haría, no por respeto sino porque disfrutaba de las porras que le arrojaban las personas.

Cuando Katherine escuchó todo el alboroto que armaban las personas quiso saber por qué motivo, y al ver el causante de tanto escándalo todas sus dudas se disiparon…al igual que su capacidad de hablar.

-Kent, es Ne…ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-ne, Neeeeee….

\- ¿Qué tienes Katherine?

Ella le señala al frente y el mayor visualiza al recién llegado.

\- ¿Tanto escándalo por un Lincoln Loud?

\- ¡No es solo un Lincoln Loud, bolsa de huesos polvorientos! Es la mejor versión de un Lincoln Loud alterno que se ha creado en toda la historia. Es el ser más poderoso, el más invencible y el más increíble de la faz de la tierra. Él es el señor de la muerte, él es… ¡Nega!

El público grita eufórico al escuchar el nombre de su ídolo, un Lincoln Loud que marcó a cientos de personas miembros de la comunidad.

Kent por su parte se encontraba extrañado.

\- ¿Él es Nega? Me lo imaginaba más alto.

El mencionado llegó a dónde estaban los reporteros.

\- ¿Qué tal Katherine? ¿Todo bien? -saludó dando una nalgada a la periodista, quien no había movido un músculo desde que se había- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? Buen culo, por cierto.

La periodista no respondía a los llamados y solo se le quedaba mirando fijamente con total devoción.

-Ahm… ¿estás bien?

Katherine seguía sin responder y ahora comenzaba a babear, cosa que asqueó un poco a Nega.

-Disculpe a mi compañera, señor Nega. Es una novata y no sabe cómo actuar como profesional.

-Descuide, suelo causar ese efecto en otras personas. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

-Ok, me presento: Kent Brockman, reportero del canal 6. Es un honor conocerlo señor Nega.

-El honor es mío Kent. Bueno, en realidad no, la verdad hasta hace un momento no sabía de su existencia y ahora que lo sé me vale verga, solo quería ser amable.

-Me alegro, entonces supongo que muchos de sus fans quisieran saber algunas cosas sobre usted, como ¿qué ha estado haciendo usted desde que terminó Llamadas?

-Eh ya sabes, paseando por ahí y por allá, buscando a alguien que esté a mi altura pero no hay, teniendo sexo con menores de edad, arruinando la vida de distintas versiones de Lincoln. Ya sabes, lo que hace cualquier niño de 11 años aburrido que ya ha visto demasiado.

-Eso suena a una gran vida.

-No, es horrible. Como no puedo morir tengo que encontrar formas de entretenerme por el resto de la eternidad, por suerte hay multiversos y eso me ayuda mucho.

-Qué bien, ¿qué lo motivó a aceptar la solicitud de presentador de este evento?

-Pues es una de las pocas que no he hecho en mi miserable existencia, además me gustan que reconozcan mi grandeza.

\- ¿Seguro que ganarás un premio?

-Por favor Kent, soy Nega. "Ellos" dejaron hipnotizados a esos inútiles que leen fics y aunque Llamadas fue una cagada tengo comiendo de mi mano a todos los miembros de este Fandom. Obvio que ganaré algo.

-En eso tienes razón. Bueno, fue un placer hablar contigo, Nega.

-Igualmente Kent. Bueno, en realidad no, pero estaba siendo amable.

-Claro, suerte en la ceremonia.

-Gracias. Kath, ten mi número por si algún día quieres…divertirte-le pone una tarjeta en su busto y se va al teatro.

Kent ahora habla a la cámara.

-Bueno amigos, ese era Nega, el último invitado de esta ceremonia y con eso nos despedimos por ahora. Yo soy Kent Brockman del canal 6 en vivo desde la alfombra naranja, sigan sintonizándonos para ver el inicio de la primera edición de los ¡Golden Loud Award 2019! Yo soy Kent Brockman y aquí está mi compañera Katherine Mulligan quienes les desean Buenas Noches y Buena Suerte.

Dicho esto, la cámara se apaga y el mayor finalmente se relaja.

-Gracias al cielo, un invitado más y me habría reventado la espada-el anciano se frota la espalada esperando así aliviar su dolor-Vámonos Katherine, nuestro trabajo aquí terminó-arrastra a su estática compañera hasta el vehículo del noticiero y luego se alejan del teatro. En pleno camino Katherine finalmente despierta de su trance.

\- ¡Señor Nega, es un honor tenerlo enfrente! ¡Tengo miles de preguntas que quiero hacerle si no le molesta como…! -la entrevistadora calló cuando con mucha confusión se encontró en un lugar distinto al teatro-Esperen, ¿qué pasó con Nega?

-Las entrevistan ya terminaron Katherine, ahora están acomodando todo para comenzar.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO PUEDEN COMENZAR, NO PUDE ENTREVISTAR A NEGA! -desesperadamente intentó abrir la puerta de la camioneta sin éxito. Luego se posa sobre la ventana de atrás para tratar de romperla con varios golpes, pero también falla.

\- ¡NEGAAAAAAAA! -gritó mientras se alejaba del teatro, al igual que de su oportunidad de entrevistar al mítico Nega.

Pasando al lado de la camioneta, pero en sentido contrario, una Harley roja llegaba hasta la alfombra ya vacía. Tenía dos pasajeros consigo, los cuales al quitarse el casco revelaron sus caras al público. Uno solamente era un típico Lincoln Loud con traje de gala, el otro era un adolescente pelirrojo conocido por el nombre de Jugger que recién se estaba dando a conocer en el Fandom. El pelirrojo meneaba su pelo de longitud media con el viento, como aquellos galanes de las series de televisión de comienzos de siglo.

\- ¡Jugger, deja de perder el tiempo que estamos muy retrasados! -Lincoln le jala el brazo para obligarlo a correr y llegar a la premiación, pero estando a las puertas del espectáculo un par de guardias rudos les impide la entrada.

-No pueden pasar-dijo contundentemente uno de los dos guardias.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Solo gente importante puede pasar a esta hora, ya estamos por comenzar.

-En ese caso me tienes que dejar pasar porque soy amigo del organizador, Regamers10.

-Pruébalo.

-Ay por favor, ¿cómo diablos voy a probártelo?

-Resuelve tú.

-Mira, solo déjame entrar y te traigo aquí para que hable contigo. ¿Sisa?

El guardia lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo acerca intimidantemente hasta su rostro.

-Escúchame pelo de fósforo, no puedes pasar hasta que me pruebes que conoces al organizador no podrás ¿capisce? -lo suelta bruscamente haciendo que caiga de trasero al suelo, causándole algo de dolor.

Lincoln por su parte le dio un par de palmadas en su espalda.

-Qué pena que te pierdas esto amigo, pero te traeré algo del bufet.

Lincoln iba a pasar adentro pero el otro guardia lo evita con su brazo.

\- ¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas? -el guardia lo empuja con el brazo, haciendo que tambaleara un poco el albino.

\- ¿A la ceremonia?

-No puedes pasar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?!

-Lee el letrero-el guardia señala un letrero que contiene la siguiente inscripción: No se admiten Lincolns Louds. Al terminar de leerlo el peliblanco se sintió muy ofendido.

\- ¡Oh por favor, es lo más ridículo que he leído en toda mi vida!

-Entonces no has leído los guiones de tu cuarta temporada-el otro guardia choca el puño con él por la broma.

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Pero vi en la alfombra naranja que dejaron pasar a Lincoln Prime!

-El letrero dice: No se admiten Lincolns Louds, solo se permite uno. En este caso Prime.

\- ¡¿Pero dejaron pasar también a Nega?!

-Se llama Nega, no Lincoln Loud, así que puede pasar. Pero ustedes dos serán mejor que se larguen antes de que llame a la policía.

De una patada ambos fueron mandados hasta el final de la alfombra aterrizando de trasero con mucho dolor.

-Somos los mejores guardias del planeta.

-Tú lo has dicho-los dos guardias chocan el puño celebrando su buen trabajo.

En cuanto al par, no de muy buen humor, en especial Lincoln que estaba rojo de la indignación.

\- ¡Agh, esto es el colmo! ¡Primero me quitan a todas mis posibles novias, luego me quitan mi serie y se la dan a mis hermanas y a Clyde, después me hacen un especial donde una vez más quedo como un despreciable! ¡Y ahora no me dejan entrar a una ceremonia de premios basadas en fics de mi propia serie! ¡Es como si el universo me odiara!

-No, solo el staff-Jugger se levanta haciendo crujir sus huesos, luego ayuda a Lincoln a levantarse-Pero no te preocupes Linky, de ninguna forma nos perderemos este evento.

\- ¿Hablas de verla por la transmisión?

-No, hablo de verla dentro del teatro.

-Pero esos gorilas no nos dejaron entrar y el imbécil del organizador prohibió a los Lincolns Louds.

-Escucha Lincoln, de donde yo vengo no significa sí y prohibido significa hazlo. Tú tranquilo que con mi ayuda estarás sentado en primera fila para ver este evento estúpido tal y cual como te lo mereces. Ahora sígueme, mi instinto me dice que hay una entrada secreta por aquí cerca.

Jugger camina cuidadosamente revisando cada rincón buscando esa supuesta entrada secreta, revisando incluso debajo de la alfombra causando que los limpiadores que pasaban por ahí cayeran al suelo. Lincoln veía todo esto con mirada estoica.

\- ¿Por qué presiento que esto involucrará mucho dolor? -comentó Lincoln con un mal presagio acerca del plan de su amigo, pero como no tenía nada mejor que hacer decidió seguir a su amigo.

/

En el backstage del teatro Teresa Carreño, los personajes que fungirán como presentadores de la ceremonia hablaban entre sí en grupos diferentes. Las chicas que forman parte de la serie canon estaban recorriendo todo el backstage y se maravillaron al ver a quienes acompañarían como presentadores de esta ceremonia.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡No puedo creer que estemos al lado de estas grandes estrellas!-exclamó emocionada Stella.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Esto es tan emocionante, ya quiero que empiece!-comentó Cookie con la misma emoción.

Se acercan las tres a una viga donde descansa y trabajador gordo con camisa blanca, gorra roja y pantalón azul, quien no a diferencia de las chicas no se veía muy animado, parecía que se desestresaba fumando su cigarro.

-Disculpe, ¿usted trabaja aquí?-preguntó Sid al hombre.

-Sí-contestó con un tono desanimado.

-Wow, debe sentirse privilegiado por estar conviviendo con grandes estrellas con tan solo hacer su trabajo, no todos pueden decir que trabajan en el espectáculo aunque solo sea de construcción o mantenimiento. Somos afortunados, ¿no es cierto?

-Yo quisiera estar muerto-replicó el hombre y se fue a otra parte a seguir fumando, dejando confundidas a las chicas.

En eso llega Rob para animarlas.

-Ah, no le hagan caso chicas. Los obreros son así de amargados, ya verán ustedes que la pasarán en este evento y más aun teniendo al tío Rob como compañía. Por cierto, ¿de casualidad trajeron a Luan de su dimensión? Dejé la mía en mi dimensión y me estoy poniendo un poco…caliente, si es que me entienden-dijo esto último Rob con un tono pícaro, incomodando un poco a las chicas.

En otro grupo estaban platicando los tres doctores principales del Fandom.

-La verdad no tenía pensado en asistir a este evento. Digo, ¿una ceremonia de premios donde se premien a los "mejores fics de un Fandom"? ¿Quién querría asistir a algo tan estúpido como esto? Pero…Luna me invitó a una cena con su familia, a quienes no soporto excepto parcialmente al niño, y como no quería ir entonces me excusé con esto para no tener que ir-explicó el psiquiatra Paul Sidarakis.

-Te entiendo Paul, desde que esa rara de Lucy llegó a mi asilo me han estado rompiendo las pelotas los de la directiva. Que si soy muy rudo con los niños, que les hago más daño que bien, que debo seguir el protocolo, bla, bla, bla. Ya me tenían tan cansados con sus estúpidas normas hipócritas que tenía que salir de ese ambiente antes de que le clavase un pedazo de vidrio a los de la directiva, y por lo menos aquí reconocen mi trabajo-comentó el director del asilo de la Purga Loud, Albert Stimbelton.

-Ni me digan, yo también vine para escapar de ese ambiente depresivo que hay en mi casa. Es decir, amo a mis chicas y eso, pero de vez en cuando hay que salir a tomar aire y divertirse un poco.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Si…

Un silencio incómodo reina entre los tres doctores, aparte de ejercer la misma carrera los tres no tenían mucho en común y por lo tanto no tenían mucho de qué platicar.

-Ahhh…creo que iré al bufé para escapar de este silencio incómodo-dijo Paul imprudentemente.

-Yo te acompañó-lo siguió Albert, dejando solo al psiquiatra Elías.

-Sip…es muy divertido-dijo Elías en tono irónico.

En otro grupo estaban hablando el bosnio y su homónimo japonés.

-¿Es una ceremonia de premios? Yo creí que era un festival de música-comentó Dimitri un algo ansioso.

-¿Y por qué creíste que era un festival de música?-preguntó Alexander.

-No lo sé, me pareció el nombre de un festival.

-¿Qué clase de festival se llama Golden Loud Awards?

-¿Yo qué sé? Tú sabes cómo son los adolescentes con eso de la música. (Suspiro) Rayos, dime que por lo menos no tenemos que decir un discurso.

-Estoy seguro que sí.

-Oh Dios, ni siquiera puedo hablar con gente nueva sin que se me trabe la lengua y ahora tengo que dar un discurso frente a un montón de extraños, ¿qué voy a hacer?

-Relájate Dimitri, sólo imagínate al público en ropa interior y todos tus nervios se esfumarán.

-¿Todos? ¿Incluso Luna?

-Ah, bueno…supongo que como es tu novia está bien que lo hagas.

-¿Y Leni?

-Eh…de acuerdo, creo que por ser un caso especial puedes hacerlo.

-¿Y tú también?

-¡Por Dios, no!-exclamó Alex algo asqueado-¿Sabes qué? Olvida lo que dije y mejor habla con el organizador para que no hagas el discurso.

-Esa sí es una buena idea.

En otro grupo estaban hablando la secretaria Evelyn con el gemelo de Lincoln, Brandon. Ambos sentados en una mesa.

-¿Tú de cuál fic me dijiste que venías?-preguntó Brandon al no tener idea de dónde provenía la persona que estaba frente suyo.

-¿Sabes el autor de Neon days?

-Ajá.

-Bueno, yo soy de otro fic de su autoría llamado "En la mira" donde soy la protagonista por así decirlo.

-Ah, ya veo…¿qué es Neon Days?

La secretaría tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de pegar su mano en la frente solo para mantener su imagen impecable para cuando le tocara presentar.

-Olvídalo, mejor háblame de ti. ¿Tienes novia o algo así?

-Sí pero…no estamos pasándola muy bien que digamos.

-Que mal, ¿y eso?

-Es difícil de explicar…lo que pasa es que no acostumbro a ser amable con las demás personas, la verdad soy algo reservado por así decirlo. Y bueno, ella trata de que sea más abierto y amable y eso, pero entonces como tengo un mal temperamento le dije un par de cosas que ahora me arrepiento, creo que le rompí el corazón por cómo me miró y no he hablado con ella desde entonces.

-Qué pena Brandon, espero que tú y ella logren resolver sus problemas.

-También yo. (Suspiro) Es que no dejo de pensar en su cara de perrito lastimado, diablo, desearía que estuviera aquí para disculpar…-de pronto vio pasando por el backstage a Cookie junto con sus amigas, cosa que lo impactó mucho-¿Cookie?

Extrañada por este cambio de actitud, Evelyn volteó la cabeza para ver qué causó dicho cambio y cuando lo descubrió se preocupó.

-Ay no.

Observó como el Loud se levantó de su silla caminando hacia la dirección que tomó la QT teniendo una cara de hipnotizado, pero antes de dar 3 pasos es detenido por Evelyn.

-Espera Brandon, no lo hagas. No es tu Cookie.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Brandon haciéndose el tonto.

-No te hagas el tonto, sé lo que quieres hacer y es una mala idea. Hablar con ella no resolverá los problemas de tu relación.

-¿Qué dices? No, yo solo iba al bufé, vuelvo rápido.

-No-Evelyn lo jala de brazo hacia ella-escúchame, yo pasé por eso también y créeme que es una mala idea.

Brando se suelta del agarre.

-Solo será un segundo y volveeee…-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque al darse la vuelta ahí estaba, la niña que le había robado el suspiro y el corazón. Con su misma piel blanca reluciente y esa sonrisita tierna que lo derretía por dentro.

-Hola-lo saludó con un tono dulce, el cual encantó más al joven Loud.

-Ay, ¡wow!-exclamó Brandon maravillado por la imagen angelical que proyectaba a sus ojos la versión alterna de su novia.

Esta le pareció un poco rara la actitud del albino, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Ehh, creo que ustedes se sentaron en nuestra mesa y vine a decirles a ver si cambiamos, para estar donde nos corresponde.

Brandon apenas escuchó lo que dijo por estar en un trance, pero fue suficiente para formular una respuesta.

-Claro-mientras Evelyn se pasaba la mano por la cara en señal de pena ajena-yo solo quería disculparme.

-Je, no es necesario. Es solo una mesa.

-Sí, pero…te hizo daño otra vez con mi actitud y quiero que sepas que en verdad lo siento.

-¿Daño? Amigo cálmate, yo solo lo dije por el protocolo.

-Sé que podría cambiar si solo me esforzara, pero no quería salir herido otra vez. Puedo demostrarte que puedo hacerlo, si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de darte…-antes de proseguir, vio la cara incómoda de Cookie y entendió que debía seguir el tema si quería evitar que lo tachara de loco…más de lo que ya es-la mesa, que tú te mereces-finalizó soltando un suspiro.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Antes de que pudiera responder Evelyn se le adelantó.

-Niña, no le hagas caso. Solo cambiemos.

-Oh, pues gracias. Fue un gusto hablar contigo, amigo.

-Por ti deberían buscar las mejores mesas de Suecia.

Evelyn lo jala del brazo para retirarse hacia la otra mesa.

-¿Estás bien, Brandon?

-Oh sí, a toda máquina-contestó algo desanimado.

-Bien, porque no volverás a hablar con ella.

Mientras caminaba por el backstage Lincoln Prime chocó con alguien más, estaba por ventarlo a la madre lo más fuerte que pudiera, pero al ver de quién se trataba decidió aprovechar un poco la situación para rendir cuentas con un viejo enemigo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren quien decidió salir de la sombra de la vergüenza y dar la cara.

La persona con la que había chocado resultó ser Nega.

-Ahm, ¿tú quién eres?

-Soy todo lo que pudiste haber sido, pero no pudiste.

-Oh, pues parece que me fue mejor que a ti.

Prime aprieta los puños por la ira contenida, en lugar de usar la agresión física optó por la confrontación verbal.

-¿Te crees el mejor, no es así? Solo mírate, no eres nada.

-Oye amigo, si esto es por lo de ahorita entonces deberías solo olvidarlo.

-No, esto va más allá de eso. Desde que llegué la gente me ha estado comparando contigo y ya me tienen harto.

-¿Solo por eso? Ja, amigo deberías más bien sentirte halagado.

-Sí, pero es que no me gustan que me comparen con un Gary stu cuyo fic fue un fracaso.

Con ese comentario venenoso Nega se enojó.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Gary stu, ¿o prefieres Mary stu, niña?

Con su rabia incrementada Nega se acercó lo suficiente para verle la cara.

-Nunca más. En tu puta vida. Vuelvas a decirme Gary stu-dijo señalándole con el dedo.

-¡No me señales con el dedo!-se quita el dedo de encima con un manotazo.

-¡Mira novato, tú no sabes con quién te estás metiendo!

-¡No, eres tú quién no sabe con quién estás tratando Nega! Yo soy Prime, la mejor versión de Lincoln Loud que jamás ha existido en este maldito lugar.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Solo eres otra copia barata de mi versión.

-¡¿Copia barata?!-indignado por tal ofensa, Lincoln Prime se agachó lo suficiente para encarar al señor de la muerte, fulminándolo con la mirada-Eso es a lo que me refiero, los idiotas de esta red me andan comparando contigo. Vine a dejarte en claro que soy mucho mejor que tú y que no aceptaré nunca más que me comparen con alguien que cuyo fic tuvo un final horrible.

-¡¿Tú crees que me importa que haya tenido un mal final?! ¡Eso es lo de menos! Tengo más de mil reviews en ese fic, cientos de favs y un sinfín de fanarts incluyendo videos homenajes. Nadie me puede superar.

-(Bufido) No me hagas reír con números tan bajos. Yo tengo el doble de comentarios y el doble favs en Wattpad, la portada me la hicieron sin siquiera yo pedirla, hice concursos con mi fic y tengo un grupo dedicado exclusivamente a mi persona en Facebook…y yo no lo creé.

-¿Wattpad? ¡Ja! ¿Necesitaba la atención de niñitos de 15 años frustrados con sus vidas para poder conseguir algo de fama? Yo todo lo conseguí en Fanfiction.

-Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo Nega. Tú tal vez lo hayas conseguido en Fanfiction, pero fue en 2017, época en la cual el fic más mierda que tenga Loudcest tenía 100 reviews en un chasquido. En cambio, yo todo lo conseguí en una época en la que el Fandom se está muriendo, vine yo y lo reviví mejor que nunca.

Las frentes de ambos se juntaron y se dio a pie un duelo de miradas en el que se buscaba intimidar al rival. Ninguno parecía ceder y el duelo hubiese durado más tiempo de haber sido por la siguiente interrupción.

-¡Conejito, ven que están sirviendo helado de chocolate!-interrupción originada por la sexy novia de Lincoln Prime.

-Voy-dijo secamente y se levantó para ir con su novia, no sin antes dar un último mensaje a su rival-Cuando gane el premio al Mejor autor Revelación las personas de este asqueroso lugar sabrán quién es en verdad el mejor OC, comenzará la era Prime y a ti…te habrán olvidado.

Dicho esto se retiró, Nega por su parte solo bufó, no le preocupaba en nada ese engreído de Prime, se había enfrentado a un montón de presumidos que aseguraron ser una mejor versión de él y los venció sin dificultad y Prime no iba a ser la excepción, ¿verdad?

En el mismo backstage ahora nos enfocamos en un camino cuya estrella que lo adornaba tenía la siguiente inscripción: Regamers10.

El mencionado terminaba de acomodar su corbata roja y se miró al espejo para verificar que se veía bien en su smoking. De repente dos personas entraron al camerino, uno era un hombre coincidentemente parecido a Arturo Casagrande solo que más joven y con menos barba, usando camisa roja y pantalón beige. El otro era un caballero con una armadura parecida a las usadas en las cruzadas. Se trataban de Ficlover93 y El Caballero de las antorchas, famosos autores que ayudaron a regamers a organizar todo este evento

-¡Fic! ¡Qué bueno verlos!-regamers los saluda a ambos con un corto abrazo-¿Van a quedarse a ver la ceremonia?

-Eh, no puedo rega, lo siento. Mi jefe me anda rompiendo las pelotas con el trabajo y no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí-dijo con un poco de pesar el autor del extinto Lincoln McBride.

-Tampoco puedo rega, me llamaron para ayudar en una cruzada y tengo que ayudar a mis compañeros cristianos.

-Aww, está bien entiendo-dijo el organizador del evento con decepción.

-No te preocupes, estaremos pendiente de ella por streaming.

-¿Había internet durante las cruzadas?

-Pues claro, no somos cavernícolas.

En ese momento la puerta fue pateada fuertemente dejando entrar a dos individuos desconocidos. Uno era un adolescente de pelo castaño, usando una gorra verde, chaqueta negra, pantalones azules, zapatos marrones, funda para espada y pistola sobre el cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones. El otro era un humanoide con cabeza de globo, con ojos de pacman, guantes blancos y unas botas de igual color, además llevaba un corbatín rojo sobre su traje. El adolescente caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaban los autores, examinaba con la mirada el camerino del organizador mostrando muecas de condescendencia.

-¿Quién de ustedes es el organizador?

-Soy yo, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No, pero yo a ti sí. Mi amigo y yo escuchamos de esta ceremonia y que buscaban presentadores, así que vinimos a ayudar.

-Oh, pues…muchas gracias tu…

-Mitch, él es Pow-dijo el adolescente señalando a su mejor amigo.

-Hola-contestó el cabeza de globo.

-Claro. Como decía, agradezco mucho su…solidaridad, pero ya no necesitamos más presentadores, lo siento. Pero si quieren pueden quedarse-el sonido y la vibración de su teléfono lo interrumpió pues estaba teniendo una llamada entrante-Discúlpenme, tengo una llamada-contesta la llamada-¿Aló?...¡Hola Sergey! ¿Dónde andas? Te estamos esperando…¿Qué? Espera, dame un segundo-el organizador se aleja para tener una conversación más privada con el ruso, dejando a sus amigos solos con esos dos extraños en una situación claramente incómoda.

-Y…¿ustedes qué hacen?

-Bueno yo soy un viajero interdimensional, declarado por varios medios como el más grande héroe interdimensional de la historia, aunque si me conocieran no les sorprendería.

-Oh…qué bien, ¿qué hay de ti, pow?

-Pues soy un ente sobrenatural que se hizo amigo de este idiota después de una misión que tuvimos en unos de esos viajes. Tengo poderes, ¿conocen a la máscara?

-Por supuesto.

-Pues soy igual, pero mucho más poderoso-dijo el humanoide con aire de grandeza.

-De acuerdo. Y… ¿tienen algún fic donde sepamos más de ustedes?

-Pues…no como tal, pero nos hicieron una referencia en "Epic Rap Battle of fanfiction v2" de MightyMitch47. Y en su otro fic "la balada del héroe" nos puso para que alteráramos la realidad, porque somos los mejores-dijo Mitch alardeando.

-Sí-su amigo Pow choca el puño con él y hacen un sonido de explosión con sus bocas.

Mientras Caballero y Ficlover sonreían con incomodidad, con la descripción dada por ellos ya tenían una idea de quienes se trataban y la idea no les gustaba.

-Oh diablos…están rotos-dijo el mexicano

-Súper rotos-apoyó el peruano.

Estaban por decir algo cuando el venezolano alzó la voz llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¡¿Cómo que no vas a venir?!...¡¿Una junta?! ¡¿Y me lo dices ahora que estamos por comenzar?!...¿Qué? No es lo mismo, ya expliqué varias veces que tuve un retraso y no fue mi culpa…¿No puedes decirle a Dimitri que te cubra?...¡Ay por favor, tú puedes faltar si te da la gana! ¡Tienes que venir!... (suspiro) Escucha, tengo 3 versiones de Lynn desamparadas y con baja autoestima a las que le puedes hacer todo lo que tú quieras sin que se opongan, son tuyas si vienes acá…ok, ¿qué tal 5 Lynns iguales?... ¡10 Lynns, pero por favor ven que te necesito! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No me cuelgues, no me cuelgues! ¡No! -entonces parece que la llamada se corta, haciendo que venezolano estallara- ¡Su madre! ¡Maldito ruso de mierda! -maldecía su suerte y lanzaba golpes al aire- ¿Y ahora dónde diablos consigo a alguien que cubra a Sergey?

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose llamó la voz, al encontrar la fuente del sonido vio a los nuevos sonriendo victoriosamente. Rega suspiró pesadamente.

-Oigan…como se llamen. Nos canceló uno de los presentadores, así que…me preguntaba si…bueno, ya saben.

-No tienes que repetirlo nene. Tú no te preocupes, Pow y yo haremos de esta ceremonia algo de qué hablar por los próximos siglos.

Los extraños salen del camerino para prepararse con la ceremonia. No obstante, los compañeros del organizador no estaban muy seguros de esa idea.

-Rega, ¿estás seguro de que es buena dejar que esos dos hagan de presentadores? Están más roto que el Lincoln de "Fantastruco" de Nyeron, y ni siquiera tienen un fic propio-comentó el mexicano preocupado.

El venezolano lo miró con cansancio.

-Amigo, tengo un retraso de más de 2 meses. Lo único que me importa ahora es terminar.

-Bueno, como quieras. Nos vemos.

Tanto él como el caballero procedieron a retirarse, pero son detenidos por el hombre del cubo naranja.

-Aguarden-los dos voltean para encarar a su amigo-Antes de que se vayan quisiera decirles algo: Ustedes…hicieron más por mí de lo que se imaginan, de no haber sido por ustedes estoy seguro que esto hubiese fracasado rotundamente. Tú Fic, patrocinando esta locura y difundiéndolo en las redes, ayudando en la organización y todo eso, y tú también caballero me ayudaste dando ideas y organizando todo. Y…no sé lo que habría hecho sin ustedes, no tengo forma de expresar lo agradecido que estoy, pero creo que un "gracias" servirá por ahora.

Los dos amigos le sonríen.

-No hace falta agradecer, para nosotros ha sido un placer ayudarte con esto, ¿verdad Fic?

-Claro, aunque si quieres agradecerme hazlo dándome un premio.

El venezolano suelta un par de risas por la broma, pero el mexicano se pone serio.

-No es broma.

-Oh, perdona Fic ya no puedo cambiar los resultados. Pero veré lo que puedo hacer.

-Meh, no importa. Nos vemos.

Los tres se despiden finalmente. Estando ya solo el organizador se miró en el espejo para verse lo mejor que pudiera.

\- (Respiro profundo) Bueno, llegó la hora.

Ya preparado mentalmente salió de su camerino para hablar con los invitados. En eso estaba Rob hablando con las chicas canon de la serie.

-La raza blanca se ha visto más privilegiado por los últimos 200 años, pero los tiempos han cambiado. ¡El negro ahora está de moda! -exclamó Rob con una sonrisa extraña. Sid y Cookie estaban algo perturbadas por esa mueca del argentino-paraguayo, en cambio Stella estaba algo indignada.

\- ¿Por qué creíste que hablar de eso era apropiado Rob?

-Ehm, pues…porque…eres negra, creí que te haría sentir cómoda.

-Primero que nada, eso es racista. Segundo, no soy negra, soy de piel acaramelada. Clyde es negro-

-Pero yo…

\- ¡Atención todos! -Rob fue salvado por la campana que esta vez tenía forma de cubo naranja del Mario bros original.

Los presentes en el backstage le pusieron atención a quién los había citado a este evento.

-Bien, ya que tengo su atención quiero avisarles a todos que ya estamos por comenzar con la ceremonia, pero antes hay un par de cosas que quiero decirles. Primero, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por haber asistido a este evento, sé que todos tienen una agenda muy apretada ya sea con sus fics o con cualquier otra cosa y no saben lo agradecido que estoy con todos ustedes. Segundo, como sabrán todos ustedes tuvimos un retraso de 2 meses debido a ciertos factores socioeconómicos que me rodearon en los últimos meses del año pasado así que a pesar de eso esto seguirá llamándose Golden Loud Awards 2019, aunque no estemos en el 2019. Y también para agilizar las cosas hubo que recortar un par de cosas que se iban a hacer en los intermedios, pero ya no por falta de tiempo. Por ejemplo: El discurso inicial, donde se iba a dar una breve sinopsis del fandom hasta ahora y…

-Técnicamente eso sería una reseña.

-Sip, gracias por la corrección Sid. Como estaba diciendo, se canceló el número musical…

-Gracias a Dios-dijo el psiquiatra Paul y algunos personajes lo secundaron.

-Ok, y también se canceló el "preguntas y respuestas"

\- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Evelyn.

-Era un espacio donde las personas podrían hacerme preguntas personales y yo las respondía ahí.

\- ¿Por qué alguien querría saber más de ti? -preguntó Lincoln Prime como si señalara lo estúpida que era esa idea.

-Pues…no sé, la gente en Wattpad lo hace todo el tiempo y pensé que sería una buena idea.

-Eso es auto spam, ¿sabes? Y cae muy mal-dijo Stella a lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Además, tú ni siquiera tienes buenos como para que la gente quisiera saber más de ti-añadió Lincoln Prime.

\- ¡Oye! Tengo varios fics que a la gente les gusta. Es más, tengo varias nominaciones.

-(Bufido) Obvio, eres el organizador.

\- ¡No! No fue por eso, fue porque las personas me consideran un buen escritor.

Los demás invitados se ríen por lo que dijo rega, quién solo suspiró pesadamente mientras esperaba que las risas cesaran.

-En fin, creo que lo único que vamos a hacer será el homenaje a los caídos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Brandon.

-Es una sección donde homenajearemos a los escritores que se retiraron. Como Jakobs-snipper, Plagahood, Octware…

-Ahm, de hecho Octware no se retiró-dijo Nega.

\- ¿En serio?

-Sí, volvió con un fic suyo "Battle Royal"

-Oh, pues qué bien, lo leeré un día de estos. En fin, eso sería todo, ¿alguna pregunta?

-Sí, ¿los escusados giran aquí a la izquierda o a la derecha? -preguntó Rob.

Rega lo miró con fastidio.

\- ¿Alguna pregunta de verdad? -ignoró la pregunta del Dios de la estupidez y preguntó de nuevo. Como nadie más hizo una pregunta continuó-De acuerdo, ya pueden pasar a tomar asiento. Recuerden: Siéntense en sus puestos asignados, no molesten a nadie mientras están presentando sus compañeros y va a haber 2 intermedios cada 4 premios así que estén pendientes para que vuelvan aquí y tomen un refrigerio. Muy bien, ¡hagamos historia!

Los invitados pasaron al otro lado del backstage a buscar sus respectivos asientos. Cuando se asomó un segundo detrás de la tela que lo separaba del público y vio la cantidad de personas que esperaban el comienzo del evento se sintió invadido por los nervios, nunca se había presentado ante tanta gente. Miró directamente a la cámara y soltó un suspiro.

-Bueno…deséenme suerte.

Decidido a ignorar sus nervios, salió de la carpa siendo recibido por los aplausos del público. Se posicionó en el centro del escenario listo para comenzar con el espectáculo.

**N/A: Espero de verdad que lo hayan disfrutado, no tienen idea de la lucha que tuve para terminar esto. Antes de terminar daré el crédito a los respectivos autores que me prestaron sus personajes para este evento:**

***Alexander Ivanisevic y Dimitri Yoshikage de MontanaHatsune92.**

***Paul Sidarakis de Phantom1812.**

***Rob de EltioRob95.**

***Evelyn de Johnny Ficker.**

***Albert Stimbelton y Nega de Banghg.**

***Elías Harmann de RCurrent.**

***Lincoln Prime de BigDaddyLoud2509.**

***Brandon Loud de AlejinX.**

***Jugger y su Lincoln de Anti-juggernautic Ops (cambia de nombre siempre, no se molesten en buscarlo)**

***Mitch y Pow de MightyMitch47.**

**Y también quisiera agradecerles a todos ellos por prestarme a sus personajes como muestra de apoyo a esta propuesta.**

**Ya habiendo hecho esto, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de La Ceremonia donde se publicarán los primeros ganadores del evento. Adiós.**

**PD: Si alguien le gustó la idea de "Preguntas y respuestas" háganmelo saber en el siguiente capítulo a ver si lo incluyo.**


	2. Los primeros ganadores

**N/A: Segundo capítulo de "La Ceremonia" donde tendremos a los primeros cuatro ganadores de este evento. Antes de comenzar quiero decir un par de cosas: Una, nunca me esperé tal recibimiento para esta Ceremonia, porque si bien su propósito fue para revivir al Fandom ni en mis mejores sueños esperaba a tal abultado público, así que les agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos que comentaron y siguieron esta historia, me alegro mucho que les haya terminado gustando. Dos, como son 13 categorías las premiaciones se dividirán de 4 en 4 con excepción de la última que será en 5, lo que significa que habrá dos intermedios y un epílogo dando un aproximado de 7 capítulos aproximadamente. Tres, inesperadamente este capítulo resulto un poco más largo que el anterior, debido a una dinámica que implementé para presentar a los nominados, lo que significa que tal vez los capítulos sean un poco más largos de lo pensado (excepto los intermedios, esos no deben ser tan largos). En fin, disfruten el capítulo y no olviden mostrar su apoyo.**

En una pantalla de televisión Panasonic que se acaba de encender se muestra la intro de una serie que enganchó a millones de personas y luego desilusionó con su mal desarrollo después de la mitad de la tercera temporada.

_El pasillo hay que cruzar_

_a las niñas esquivar_

_si al baño quiero llegar_

_(¡Loud! ¡Loud! ¡Loud!)_

_Ropa sucia hay que saltar_

_Los pañales huelen mal_

_Sobrevivir requiere habilidad_

_Esto es Loud House, esto es Loud House_

_Con un choque o empujón demostramos nuestro amor_

_Esto es Loud House, esto es Loud House_

_Un chico, diez chicas_

_(jamás lo cambiaría)_

_¡Loud! ¡Loud! ¡Loud! ¡Loud House!_

Despúes de mostrarse el logotipo donde pasaba tranquilaza la pequeña Lily Loud, se muestra la tarjeta del título del episodio especial.

**Golden Loud Awards 2019**

A su lado se encontraba una imagen de Lincoln en su pose de presentación en forma de trofeo bañado en oro.

Luego aparecen los responsables del capítulo.

Patrocinado por: Ficlover93 (ya no, porque le da pena). Escrito por: Regamers10. En colaboración con: Ficlover93 y El Caballero de las Antorchas. Dirigido por: Chris Savino Regamers10.

Y ya con esto la escena se traslada al interior del teatro Teresa Carreño, en donde el organizador del evento, un hombre con traje con la peculiaridad de tener una cabeza de cubo naranja del Súper Mario Bros original, estaba al frente del escenario preparado para dar inicio a la ceremonia.

-¡Buenos días/tardes/noches a todos!

El público aplaude con furor emocionado porque comenzarán los premios. El organizador, aún nervioso por la cantidad enorme de personas que asisitieron, tomó un respiro para agarrar confianza.

-¡Wow! Honestamente no me esperaba tantas personas para este día/tarde/noche, ni siquiera la mitad de los que asistieron así que les agradezco a todos por venir, demostrando una vez más que ¡este es el mejor Fandom del mundo!

Las personas vuelven a aplaudir estando de acuerdo con las palabras del venezolano. Éste por su parte ya había lidiado por completo con sus nervios, así que una vez calmado prosiguió.

-En fin, estoy seguro que todos están emocionados por comenzar con los premios.

El público se emociona nuevamente.

-Sí, los entiendo, yo también estoy emocionado, pero antes de empezar con esto hay que hacer un par de cosas que hay que hacer primero. Primero quiero compartir mi experiencia de lo que ha sido integrarme a un Fandom tan maravilloso como este.

-¡A nadie le interesa eso! ¡Hablen de los premios!-gritó un loco del público.

-Tome su asiento, tome su asiento. Ya vamos a comenzar, solo hay que primero rendir homenaje a las respectivas naciones a las que pertenecemos cantando sus himnos, empezando primero por el de Venezuela-tomó posición para rendir homenaje a su nación, pero es interrumpido por otro loco del público.

-¡Sólo hablen de los premios! ¡LOS PREMIOS!

-¡Premios!, ¡Premios!, ¡Premios!, ¡Premios!- coreaba el público exigiendo que comenzara la premiación.

El organizador suspiró fastidiado.

-Claro, si hubiese comenzado por el de Colombia o el de Argentina ahí si no me interrumpen-murmuró en voz baja en forma de queja- Bien como quieran, vamos a comenzar.

Las personas del público celebran tirando serpentina, confetis, fuegos artificiales e incluso algunos dispararon al aire, regamers solo los ignoró.

-Bien, para comenzar quisiera llamar a dos personas que no necesitaron más que aparecer en la serie para ganarse el cariño y el aprecio de los fanáticos de la serie. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Stella y Cookie!

Las mencionadas se levantan de sus asientos y caminan hacia el escenario, mientras una voz en los altavoces las presenta.

-**Stella y Cookie son los únicos personajes de The Loud House presentes en esta ceremonia. Stella tuvo su primera aparición en físico en "Be Stella My heart" y desde entonces no solo se integró al grupo de los amigos de Lincoln sino que además se ganó el cariño del público, mientras que Cookie a pesar de no tener un rol importante en la serie su diseño y breves diálogos la convirtieron por un tiempo en la QT más querida del Fandom, pero ya fue olvidada.**

-Espera, ¿qué?-dijo Cookie deteniéndose en seco, pero es jalada del brazo por Stella para llegar al escenario, posicionándose detrás del micrófono.

-Vaya, nunca pensé en llegar hasta aquí, es increíble que hayamos llegado tan lejos en lo que parece ser poco tiempo. Pero todo tuvo un comienzo, a la par que se creó la serie un nuevo Fandom se estaba creando y a su vez los primeros autores de esta serie se daban a conocer. Autores que han marcado nuestras vidas de formas inimaginables, ¿no es así Cookie?

-¡¿Como que me olvidaron?! ¡¿Qué rayos significa eso?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué tengo yo de malo como para que me dejen a un lado?!

-Cookie, cálmate.

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME STELLA!-le gritó la galleta a una ya asustada filipina, luego se adueña del micrófono-¡¿QUÉ CA**** LES PASA A USTEDES?! ¡¿NO SABEN LO MUCHO QUE ME HE ESFORZADO MUCHO PARA HACER UN BUEN TRABAJO CON TAN POCAS LÍNEAS Y ASÍ ES CÓMO ME AGRADECEN?! ¡SON TODOS UNOS HIJOS DE P***, MALPA*****, DESGRACIADOS DE M***** Y…!-antes de seguir insultando al público un dardo tranquilizante cortesía de la señorita Evelyn Richards le pincha el cuello y con esto ella se desmaya.

Stella, quien se había mantenido a distancia, miró preocupada el cuerpo inerte de su amiga.

-¿Estará bien?

-Le di un sedante leve así que despertará en un par de minutos, tú solo continúa-dijo la señora Evelyn.

Stella volteó a ver al organizador esperando su respuesta, pero este con señas le dice que continúe. Aun no estando muy segura de esto decide continuar.

-De acuerdo, los nominados a "**Mejor autor 2016-17**" son:

***Banghg**

La cámara se enfoca en la pantalla que está al fondo del escenario donde se reproduce un video de los fics del autor.

Se muestra a Lincoln en un asilo violando a una niña rubia de su edad

_\- ¿Por qué me siento así, Lidy? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? –Lincoln le preguntó mientras sujetaba fuertemente los hombros de Lidy y reanudaba su empuje. –¿Por qué tengo que decirlo?_

_-Sólo así… serás libre. –Lidy jadeó con más fuerza mientras los empujes de Lincoln se hacían más violentos._

_Lincoln se concentró fuertemente, tratando de encontrar aquellas palabras que todo el mundo buscaba. La verdad que había enterrado en su interior y se negaba a dejar salir. No estaban en su cabeza, sino en lo más profundo de su pecho. Ese era el origen de aquella masa oscura y desagradable que ahora recorría su cuerpo. Esas palabras habían crecido dentro de su interior y dejado escapar las cosas malas, todo para poder salir. Querían ser tan libres de Lincoln, como Lincoln librarse de ellas._

_Lincoln comenzó a sentir que algo muy extraño se desarrollaba dentro de él. Su pene se sentía palpitante y algo luchaba por escapar de su interior, trató de impedirlo, pero era demasiado fuerte._

_-¡Déjalo salir! –Lidy jadeó y gritó. –¡Déjalo salir dentro de mí, Lincoln! Libérate. Libertaré y dámelo._

_Lincoln jadeó y sujetó a Lidy del cuello con fuerza para callarla. Comenzó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas mientras las palabras luchaban por salir._

_-…Las odio. –Susurró. –Las odio. –Su voz fue ganando fuerza. –¡Las odio! –Finalmente gritó. –Las odio a todas, a todas ellas. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que dejarme en medio de la purga? Fue un maldito video escolar. ¡Un puto video escolar, maldición! Ni siquiera lo dejé en la red más de un día, los míos seguramente siguen en línea. Maldición. –Presionó más fuerte el cuello de Lidy mientras algo comenzaba salir disparado de su interior. Lincoln sintió aquella extraña y espesa cosa caliente escapar de su pene e introducirse dentro de Lidy._

_Lidy lo aceptó todo. Aquella cosa que escapaba de dentro de Lincoln y se introducía dentro de ella. El odio puro que sentía por sus hermanas y tanto se había negado a aceptar. Ahora lo comprendía. Aquel sentimiento desconocido que jamás intento comprender realmente es, y siempre había sido, odio._

_-Lidy._

_-¿Si, Lincoln?_

_-Odio a mis hermanas, ¿Verdad?_

_-Sí._

_No fue necesario decir nada más. Lincoln separó las manos del cuello de Lidy mientras retiraba el pene de su interior. Pudo ver como su semilla caía desde el interior de Lidy, era mucha. Había estado guardando grandes cantidades, y pudo sentir más de una descarga mientras estrangulaba a Lidy y la dejaba tener parte del odio que había guardado hacia sus hermanas._

_Todavía podía sentir una gran cantidad de odio en su interior, pero ahora por fin lo aceptaba._

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lincoln dejó de sentir dolor de cabeza. Se sentó junto al cuerpo desnudo de Lidy mientras respiraba con dificultad. Estaba hecho, había revelado aquello que tanto había guardado en su interior._

_Lidy se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó con ternura mientras comenzaba a tararear aquella canción que no escuchaba en mucho tiempo._

_-Ya era hora de que lo admitieras, Lincoln Loud._

El video concluye y Stella presenta al siguiente nominado.

***Underrated Hero.**

Ahora se reproduce un video donde se ven a Lincoln y a Lucy en un deshuesadero, ésta última tenía los ojos descubiertos y los dos lloraban.

_Apoyó su teléfono contra el parabrisas del auto, y aprovechó el silencio para secar disimuladamente algunas de sus lágrimas._

—_Hablas del olvido… También me asusta eso, Lucy. Pero… Dime la verdad, ¿crees que podrás olvidarme?_

_Ella se acurrucó aún más contra él, negando furiosamente con la cabeza._

—_Eso es todo lo que necesito, entonces. Saber que mi hermanita me recordará. Con eso… Con eso puedo i-irme satisfecho._

_Tragó saliva._

—_No necesitarás una bola de cristal para poder hablar conmigo, Lucy —le aseguró—. Cuando te sientas sola, cuando quieras compartir uno de tus poemas, o… o cuando sólo quieras hablar conmigo, podrás sentarte y hacerlo._

—_P-P-Pero no voy… No voy a poder e-escucharte…_

—_No hará falta._

—_Sí lo hará._

—_Quizás —concedió él finalmente, no queriendo discutir con ella—, pero sabrás que estoy contigo. Lo sabrás aquí._

_Y con delicadeza, apoyó su dedo índice sobre el pecho de su hermanita, justo encima de su corazón._

—_No hace falta que me escuches para saber que te amo, que te amé y que te amaré por siempre. Siempre seré tu hermano mayor —le dijo, mientras colocaba suavemente una mano bajo el mentón de Lucy, levantando su rostro para que lo viera—. La muerte no cambiará eso._

_Ella seguía llorando, mirándolo a los ojos. Y aunque él también estaba visiblemente emocionado, logró regalarle una sonrisa a su hermanita menor, mientras continuaba acariciando una de sus mejillas. Usó uno de sus pulgares para limpiar una lágrima que había quedado estancada sobre sus pómulos, y en el proceso —en parte por accidente y en parte a propósito—, movió parte de su flequillo._

_Por primera vez en años, Lincoln pudo ver a su hermana menor directamente a los ojos, sin ningún cabello en medio. Fue como volver a conocerla. Parecía tonto, pero Lincoln casi había olvidado los pequeños ojos de Lucy. Pequeños, redondos y brillantes, como dos piedras preciosas. Lo más asombroso, sin embargo, era el hecho de que incluso luego de años ocultos tras una espesa capa de cabello negro, sus ojos seguían siendo tan claros y hermosos como Lincoln recordaba alguna vez haberlos visto._

_Decenas de momentos comenzaron comenzaron a desfilar por la mente de Lincoln. Lucy, él y Luan en el caballo mecánico del mercado. Él y Lucy durmiendo juntos en los ductos de ventilación, cubiertos por una mantita mientras toda la familia los buscaba. Lucy sonriendo como pocas veces cuando Lincoln decidió vestirse de vampiro para acompañarla a buscar dulces en Halloween._

_Recordando todos aquellos momentos que había compartido con Lucy, Lincoln no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia ella y besar su frente con ternura._

—_T-Te… Te amo —dijo ella colocando una mano sobre la de Lincoln, presionándola aún más contra su mejilla._

_Lincoln asintió suavemente, cerrando los ojos._

—_Y yo a ti._

El video concluye y se presenta al siguiente nominado.

***J0nas Nagera.**

Ahora se reproduce un video donde vemos a los señores Loud rejuvenecidos a sus veinte años y hablando en una habitación.

_Eso era verdad, tuvo que concedérselo. Deberían de estar haciéndolo, no discutiendo acerca de nombres para bebés, eso podría esperar varios años más, sin embargo fue incapaz de cortar el tema._

—_Aunque no se me ocurren muchos nombres si fuese también una niña, mucho menos dos. ¿Tú tienes alguna idea?_

_Rita fue tan predecible como él._

—_Lori como mi madre, también está el de Linka. Siempre me gustó ese nombre._

—_Sí, ya lo habías mencionado —aunque no la había tomado demasiado en serio—. Es poco común. ¿Segura que es un nombre de verdad?_

—_Lo es. Por eso es original._

_Eso quedaba ciertamente fuera de discusión. Rita de pronto lo miró fijamente, él se acercó besándola con ternura durante un largo rato._

—_Te amo, Lynn._

—_Y yo a ti, Rita._

_Esta vez Lynn quedó contra la cama, su ya entusiasmada esposa, sin ningún pudor lo había recostado apoyándose encima de él._

—_No tenemos que hacer planificación familiar en este momento, querido._

_Soltando un gemido, Lynn asintió apreciando nuevamente el hermoso cuerpo de su esposa de veinte años. Ciertamente debió de haber hecho algo demasiado bueno en su vida pasada para haber corrido con semejante suerte, vaya caderas. Entonces recordó algo importante._

—_Pero… ¿y los condones?_

—_Sólo relájate y concéntrate. Procura, ya sabes, contenerte. En todo caso creo que estoy en mis días seguros. Además —se ruborizó por completo al tener que admitir algo que él sabía muy bien— Esta será mi primera vez._

_Lynn sentía que no podría más con su excitación._

—_Es verdad. La primera vez nadie queda embarazada. Eso sería algo embarazoso, ¿entiendes?_

—_Menos chistes y más acción, tigre._

_Deshaciéndose del resto de sus ropas, la pareja se entregó esa noche en un frenesí de pasión que habían contenido a lo largo de dos años de noviazgo. Habían hecho lo correcto, siempre harían lo correcto, criar a sus dos hijos hipotéticos sería algo de eso, quienes a su vez se convertirían en correctos miembros de la sociedad. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para pensar en ello más adelante, en cuatro o tal vez cinco años más como quedaron de acuerdo. Les deparaba una larga vida por delante y lo mejor era que se disfrutaran por el momento el uno al otro sin más compañía de por medio._

_Sólo tres semanas después, cuando Rita fuera al médico por un simple chequeo de rutina, le comunicarían que estaba embarazada._

El video concluye y se presenta al último nominado.

***Slash Torrance.**

Se reproduce un último video en donde se muestra a Lucy caminando por las calles de Royal Woods de noche.

_El lado oscuro de la noche._

_Lucy poco a poco lo dejó atrás junto a toda su fauna. Malvivientes que la miraban pasar, prostitutas que reían y cuchicheaban entre ellas y vagabundos hambrientos. Atrás se quedaron las luces de la ciudad y se internó en la abandonada autopista de las afueras, luego de un rato vino el campo y el bosque al que la voz le indicó acudir. Avanzó lo más que pudo antes de necesitar su linterna, y avanzar hasta el lugar indicado. El estómago se le retorcía por la incertidumbre y el miedo. Por fin, después de dos horas caminando y escuchar a los búhos que volaban por allí, llegó a una roca llena de musgo, un tronco nacía detrás de ella, la luna no alumbraba._

_Tragando saliva se dedicó a buscar el árbol, no le fue muy difícil, ya había recibido instrucciones, por supuesto; lo rodeó, mirando más de cerca vio la marca indicada, un pedazo de corteza que jamás retoñó, como si le hubieran dado una tajada con un cuchillo. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y excavó con sus manos hasta hacerse sangrar los dedos, el dolor era poco comparado al cansancio por el sueño. Sintió el pedazo de madera en la palma de su mano. No era la raíz. Del suelo extrajo una pala oxidada, luego regresó al lugar de la roca y excavó con fuerza._

_La luz de su linterna le permitió ver, excavó más aprisa cuando descubrió que la voz hablaba con la verdad. El corazón se le rompió. No tenía miedo. Sino que fue abatida por la angustia y la tristeza de saber que todo era cierto. Las lágrimas le enceguecieron y su grito de terror y dolor puro hizo eco por todo el bosque; todo era fríamente cierto… Ahí estaban los huesos que lo probaban. Adornados con una camisa naranja, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis, los restos de su hermano eran recorridos por escarabajos._

—_¡Lincoln! ¡NO!_

_Sus lamentos le desgarraban la garganta, su corazón quiso detenerse, sus rodillas perdieron fuerza y cayó en cuclillas, rasguñándose con sus escasas y sangrantes uñas._

_Dos años atrás, después del verano, Lincoln desapareció sin dejar rastro. Lo buscaron durante días, luego semanas, luego meses; sumergidos en la depresión y la tristeza, la familia Loud perdió toda esperanza de encontrarlo. No les importaba quién lo hizo ni por qué, lo único que querían era recuperar a su hermano. Ahora podían hacerlo._

El video concluye y también la presentación de los nominados. Stella recibe un sobre donde se indicaba el ganador.

-Y el ganador es…

Stella abre el sobre y ve el ganador, al hacerlo suelta una pequeña risa.

-Obvio, el ganador es… ¡Underrated Hero!

Entre el público se para de su asiento un niño de 13 años, cuando grita la palabra ¡Shazam! un rayo le cae del cielo generando humo, una vez disipado se ve la imponente figura de ¡El Capitán Marvel! caminando al escenario para recibir el premio, mientras unos altavoces lo presentaban.

-**Uno de los autores más reconocidos de la comunidad que con sus fics se estableció rápidamente con de los más emblemáticos en los comienzos del fandom. Este se ha caracterizado por un gran manejo de los temas familiares y las tragedias, ya sea en fics o en One shots. Su fic más famoso, Réquiem por un Loud, marcó de forma increíble a los lectores marcando su vida y haciéndolos llorar, pero eso sí, su final fue terrible.**

Underrated Hero arruga la cara al escuchar esto último, seguía sin entender por qué las personas criticaban su final, a él le pareció muy bueno. Subió al escenario donde recibió su premio, un Lincoln de oro con la inscripción "Mejor autor 2016-17" en la base.

-Gracias a todos por este premio, no lo habría conseguido de no haber sido por el apoyo de todos ustedes. ¡Los quiero! -dijo el argentino en forma de discurso y el público le aplaude.

Stella aprovechó que culminó para saludar a uno de sus escritores favoritos.

-Señor Hero, es un honor conocerlo. Me encantó su fic Réquiem por un Loud, me hizo llorar.

-Gracias Stella, ¿te gustó mi final?

-No, fue terrible. ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir algo tan malo? No solo fue muy largo sino que hasta aburrió y decepcionó, si yo escribiera algo como eso me suicidaría.

-Si bueno, yo tengo un premio, ¿tú qué tienes?-replicó el escritor cerrándole la boca a la filipina.

Mientras tanto, Cookie recuperaba la conciencia y se levantó del suelo. Cuando vio al autor al frente suyo se enojó nuevamente.

-Oh, ¿así que tú eres el dichoso ca**** que escribió Réquiem por un Loud?

-Sí, así es.

-¿Ese desgraciado que puso a la p*** de Cristina en lugar de a mí en su fic?

-Ok, ¿quién rayos eres tú?

-¡Soy Cookie! ¡Una QT que tuvo más apariciones y diálogos que esa maldita! ¡¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?!

-El cabello rojo, y es más alta.

La respuesta del autor la hizo apretar los dientes con furia y se lanzó a atacar al autor, pero por suerte Stella la agarró con una llave de lucha para inmovilizarla, pero la QT hacía todo para zafarse del agarre. Stella se la llevó a rastras fuera del escenario mientras la galleta soltaba fuertes insultos que se censuraban, dejando a un nervioso Underrated Hero que se recuperaba del susto.

-Por favor, mantengan alejada a esa loca de mí. No mejor olvídenlo, yo me voy de aquí.

El autor da un súper salto y se aleja del teatro volando, dejando un hueco grande en el techo y un par de escombros dentro del escenario. Rega miraba el hueco por donde salió el autor.

-Eso costará mucho para repararse-dijo resignado por su mala suerte. Pero el show debe continuar así que se posicionó detrás del micrófono para seguir con la siguiente categoría.

-Bueno, para la siguiente categoría llamaré a un OC europeo que conquistó el mundo y lo convirtió en una utopía. Reciban con un fuerte aplauso al emperador del este ¡Alexander Ivanisevic!

El mencionado se levanta de su asiento no sin antes darle un corto beso a la hermosa de Leni y mientras caminaba los altavoces lo presentaron.

**-Creado por MontanaHatsune92 en sus comienzos del Fandom, Alexander Ivanisevic se deja ver desde el comienzo que es un personaje con el cual el autor puede dejar fluir sus deseos más profundos y sus ideales del mundo real. Gracias a esto para muchos desde el principio se convirtió en un personaje Gary Stu, pero con el tiempo fue madurando y adquiriendo una mejor personalidad lejos de esa característica y finalmente logró la redención para convertirse en el personaje que es ahora.**

Alex se sintió un poco ofendido por la descripción de los altavoces pero lo ignoró, no iba a dejar que eso le arruinara su día.

Ya en el escenario se posiciona detrás del micrófono para dar su discurso introductorio.

-Como un personaje que vio crecer al Fandom por da de fe en que la parte más significativa fue el inicio, porque fue en el inicio cuando todo comenzó. Toda esta gran gama de fics que hay hoy en día son gracias a aquellas personas que decidieron probar suerte en la escritura de Fanfics y ellos inspiraron a otros. En esta categoría premiaremos a aquellos fics que sirvieron de base para lo que son los Fanfics en esta comunidad.

-Pero antes-interrumpió el organizador al bosnio-déjeme decirle señor Ivanisevic, ¡Hail Hitler!-dijo con acento alemán y haciendo un saludo Nazi.

El bosnio frunce el ceño y mira con molestia al venezolano.

-No sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?

-Claro, ¿no eres del universo donde los Loud son Nazis?

-¡No!-respondió un enojado Alex a quien se le formaba una vena en la frente.

El organizador al ver su error se había vuelto un manojo de nervios, sabía muy bien que aquellos que hacían enojar al emperador la pagaban muy caro.

-Este…pues… ¡adiós! -activó una bomba de humo que tenía en el bolsillo y aprovechó la confusión para desaparecer del escenario.

-Sí, mejor corre desgraciado que tarde o temprano te agarraré y me las pagarás-murmuró con molestias. Tuvo que tragarse su ira para continuar con la ceremonia, aunque ya sin los mismos ánimos de antes.

-Los nominados para "**Mejor fic del 2016-17**" son:

***Tan solo se dio de J0nas Nagera**

La pantalla del fondo mostraba a Lincoln y a Lynn durmiendo juntos en la habitación del peliblanco.

_Con cierta torpeza, ambos mostraron los labios, cerraron los ojos y se acercaron un poco el uno al otro. El contacto se dio y duró menos de un segundo antes de separarse. Fue muy breve. Lincoln pensó que en realidad no había sido gran cosa como imaginó sería. Apenas y lo había sentido. Lynn sonrió y emitió una risa corta._

—_Vaya, ¿por esto me emocionaba? ¡Pero si no es nada!_

—_Yo te lo dije —le contestó sintiéndose complacido. Eran hermanos, por supuesto que no se iba a sentir nada—. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?_

—_Bastante._

—_Bien. Hay que dormirnos ya._

_Volvieron a recostarse cubriéndose con la cobija. Lynn nuevamente se apoyó contra su pecho, pero esta vez Lincoln ni se molestó por ello. Estaba satisfecho con el resultado._

—_Lincoln —preguntó la chica con cierta picardía—. ¿Te puedo dar otro?_

_El chico suspiró. Como si realmente hubiese diferencia._

—_Por supuesto. Ven aquí._

_Estando a la misma altura volvieron a juntar sus labios menos de un segundo. Lynn sonrió y Lincoln se sintió feliz por verla tranquila. De pronto ella sin aviso le dio otro que duró un segundo entero, sonrió y cuando parecía que todo había terminado, le dio un último que duró un par de segundos más. Esta vez ambos sintieron algo extraño. Lincoln miró a su hermana y ella temió haberlo molestado o inquietado por tomarse tantas libertades, de pronto fue él quien se acercó y le dio otro beso. Un Mississippis, dos Mississippis, tres Mississippis, cuatro… fue todo. Lincoln suspiró con miedo al separarse de ella, seguro Lynn había sentido su aliento. Ella ya no sonreía. El chico no supo por qué lo había hecho, pero se había sentido tan bien que no pudo resistirse. Además, ¿no fue ella quien empezó? Lynn volvió a tomar la iniciativa y lo beso._

_Lincoln se concentró en el sabor de esos labios: eran suaves, tersos, ligeramente secos, con un gusto a leche endulzada. Comenzó a mover su labio inferior de atrás hacia adelante. Aunque sorprendida, la sensación fue algo nuevo y tan emocionante para Lynn que lo imitó moviendo su labio superior. Lincoln de pronto sentía mucho calor, pero era agradable, quería sentir más ese calor. Ella lo abrazó y a pesar de la rudeza, Lincoln ni siquiera se quejó. Ese era el mejor beso de su vida._

El video concluye y se presenta al siguiente nominado.

***La familia del caos de Phantom1812**

Se muestra otro video, en donde se ve al doctor Paul Sidarakis en su consultorio con las gemelas quienes se encontraban peleando.

_Yo y mi bocota. ¿En serio no podía ocurrírseme una pregunta más inofensiva?_

_Los siguientes minutos fueron confusos. En un segundo me vi intentando impedir que una se fuera encima de la otra, creo que fue Lana, aunque Lola también fue a su encuentro. Mis reflejos me acompañaron, pero en ese momento habría necesitado la velocidad de Superman o Flash… en realidad, prefería a Flash, pero la fuerza del kriptoniano no me habría venido mal…_

_Tampoco me habría venido mal ser Batman, pero…_

_En un segundo me vi intentando interponerme. Al siguiente, me vi volando, estrellándome contra el diván. En realidad, no sé cómo llegué hasta el diván. Sé que me levanté al verlas morderse y agarrarse el cabello, ignorando el golpe en mi cabeza. Intenté separarlas. Eran engañosamente fuertes ambas. De otra forma no podría explicar que apareciera del otro lado del escritorio con otro golpe en la cabeza. No me detuve a buscar una forma de explicar mi llegada. Lana tenía agarrada a Lola de las orejas mientras Lola parecía querer sacarle la lengua a su gemela hincándole las uñas en ella._

_Quise separarlas. Me estrellé contra la puerta. Cuando recuperé el sentido, me vi esquivando un libro que no sabía que tenía. Otro me llegó en la nariz. Tenía que ser de mil páginas y tapa dura. Nota mental, reemplazarlos con revistas. Ambas se mordían. Fui de nuevo. Esquivé una silla a tiempo. Otra me mandó contra la puerta otra vez. Me había roto la nariz. Ya vería cómo le quitaba las manchas de sangre a la camisa. Se daban y no consejos sobre mi escritorio. Fui tras ellas. El escritorio de cabeza. Sobre mí._

_Juro que vi estrellas a media tarde. Y entre ellas, cuatro coloridos caballos montados por cuatro coloridos jinetes. Se reían de mí._

_Me las ingenié para salir de debajo del pesado mueble (en qué carajos pensaría al comprarme un mueble así de macizo)._

_No sé cómo terminé con la cabeza estrellándose contra la ventana. O la espalda contra el pomo de la puerta. Una nube de polvo me impedía ver la trifulca. Me interné en la nube. ¿Cuándo había cerrado con llave que nadie acudía al rescate? Recibí una patada en… bueno, en el punto exacto para tenerme de rodillas…_

_No sé cómo terminó el escritorio en el otro extremo de la consulta. El estante donde debía estar el escritorio. Las sillas donde debía estar el diván. El diván sobre mí._

_Cuando el polvo se despejó y el cansancio hizo mella de las niñas, imponiéndose un denso silencio, me vi levantando el mueble que me tenía atrapado. Había pasado un tornado. Un huracán. Los cuatro jinetes. O todos juntos. Todavía llovía papeles que no sabía que guardaba. El brazo me dolía horriblemente, casi podía jurar que no estaba al revés la última vez que lo viera. El hombro estaba fuera de lugar, habría jurado que lo tenía un poco más arriba._

_Como pude acomodé una silla y me dejé caer sobre ella. Las niñas estaban tendidas en medio de lo que quedaba de consulta, nada especialmente reconocible. Goteaba sangre de mi nariz, incluso parecía un tanto torcida. Y ellas parecían sucias. La ropa un tanto destrozada. Marcas de mordidas y arañazos en sus caras, brazos, incluso piernas. Marcas que vi en la mano que todavía podía usar con el ojo que no tenía inflamado y empapado de sangre. ¿En qué momento me había cortado la frente? La ventana rota me dio la respuesta_

El video concluye y se presenta al siguiente nominado.

***Ellos de Banghg.**

Ahora en la pantalla se ve a un Lincoln Loud con una bufanda roja en una taberna sentado en la barra junto con un hombre.

_Lincoln dejó de hablar en ese momento, continuó bebiendo su agua sin decir nada más. Royd creyó que ya había terminado y estaba apunto de ofrecerle llevarlo a casa, tenía que tener una larga conversación con sus padres._

_-Asesiné a un chico. –Lincoln miró al frente y lo dijo sin vacilar. Nuevamente Royd se quedó sin palabras, no se esperaba eso. –Creí que Ellos estarían contentos con cualquier otra vida, había visto películas así y leído sobre eso en Internet. El caso es que me metí en los vestidores del equipo rival de Lynn y maté a alguien. Así de simple. Sin complicaciones. Mi cabeza ya estaba jodida para ese tiempo. El partido se canceló cuando encontraron el cuerpo. Creo que Ellos me llevaron a esa decisión de alguna forma. Cuando me decidí, ellos me indicaron el camino y me señalaron a una victima perfecta. Mientras apuñalaba a aquel chico pude escucharlas festejar y señalar con alegría por la muerte. Una muerte que ellos no provocaron, y por eso era fantástica. Era algo inesperado, algo nuevo. Alguien que podía matar fuera del designio que había entre ellos. –Se ajustó la bufanda en el cuello. –Pero nada cambió. A Lynn la atropelló un auto cuyos frenos fallaron, estuvo agonizante unos minutos y finalmente murió. Mi crimen había sido para nada._

_-La muerte no soluciona nada, Lincoln._

_-Es fácil decirlo cuando no la vives. –Lincoln masculló con molestia. –Casi me vuelvo loco por lo que pasó. En el concierto de Luna hice lo mismo; maté a Tabby. Ella no se lo esperaba, me vio apuñalarla una y otra vez sin poder creer nada, y así seguí hasta que dejó de moverse. Esta vez desconecté el micrófono y me acerque a Luna con las manos aun manchadas de sangre, ella entró en pánico y me sacó inmediatamente de ahí. Pude escuchar a una de esas cosa tratando de llamar mi atención en el techo y lo vi tirar una de las luces, directo en la cabeza de Luna. Luna estuvo convulsionando y jadeando mientras la sangre salía. –Le sonrió a Royd. –No me atraparon, creyeron que la sangre en mis manos y parte de mi ropa era de mi hermana, y tardaron un poco en encontrar el cuerpo de Tabby. –Se rio como si eso fuera realmente gracioso. –La policía si que es un fracaso._

_-Creo que esto es suficiente Lincoln. Tengo que llevarte a casa y… bueno, conseguirte la ayuda que necesitas. –Royd habló con genuina preocupación. –Creo que podremos encontrar a alguien que te ayude, pero tienes que decirme donde vives._

_Lincoln se levantó de la silla. –Sí, creo que es todo. Lo demás no es muy diferente; solo yo perdiendo la cabeza. –Estiró sus músculos. –Me voy a casa, mañana será otro día._

_-Puedo llevarte, creo que me gustaría hablar con tus padres un poco._

_-Royd. –Lincoln dijo suavemente. –Ya has hecho suficiente. Me has escuchado, y eso era todo lo que quería. Me ayudaste a recordar el principio y eso vale mucho para mí. Si hay un principio puede haber un final. Eso es todo en lo que puedo apoyarme ahora. –Miró al techo y lanzó un suspiro cansado que no era propio de un niño de once años. –No es tú culpa. –Le dijo finalmente. Royd no entendió eso. –No fue tú culpa Royd, fueron Ellos, Ellos sabotearon la maquina en la construcción. No quiero que te tortures por lo que pasará, sólo quiero que recuerdes mis palabras. –Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. –Hubo un tiempo en el que te odié por eso, pero eres un buen hombre que fue victima de Ellos, eso fue todo. Recuérdalo._

_Royd lo vio salir del bar y pensó en seguirlo, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo se sentía muy cansado, y no pudo levantarse. Miró el vodka del niño y se lo tragó entero, al menos no dejaría que se desperdiciara._

_-Ese niño está loco. –El Master susurró mientras tomaba el vaso que Lincoln había usado y comenzaba a limpiarlo._

_Royd podía pensar lo mismo, Lincoln había dicho muchas locuras. Aun así, era un niño que había perdido a su hermana, era natural que actuara un poco… excéntrico, por así decirlo. Royd iba a pedir algo más cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó en ese momento. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y miró la puerta por la que Lincoln había salido._

_-¿Cuándo le dije mi nombre?_

El video concluye y se presenta al último nominado.

***Linka Loud presenta: La casa Loud de Avatarbending.**

En el último video se ven a Luke Loud y a su hermana Linka discutiendo en el centro comercial.

—_No puedo creer que creas a esa idiota de hace unos segundos atrás, en vez a tu hermana que tienes en frente tuyo. — dijo Linka._

_Luke no podía creer lo irracional que estaba Linka. Pero no había forma de hacer entrar a una mujer que estaba drogada—De acuerdo. Como no tienes que ir al baño, nos iremos directamente a la Van._

—_¡Vamos Luke! Escaparé y me divertiré aquí— dijo Linka a su hermano._

—_Claro que no. No te dejare hacer eso y no hay nada que puedes hacer para cambiar mi mente._

—_Te estoy dando una oportunidad de no enfrentarme a mí, Luke. Ya que puedo con un par de palabras escapar de ti._

—_¡Jaja! — Luke solo se río por lo que dijo su hermana— Quiero verte intentar._

_Linka comenzó a sonreír, tal como lo hace Levi._

_Mientras tanto en Vanzilla. Todos estaban aburridos esperando como volver a casa. De repente, sonó el teléfono móvil de Lane y se dirigió a sus hermanos— Chicos. ¿Cuál es el juguete favorito de Charles? Les daré una pista. Comienza con 'b' y termina en — Lane contesta la llamada telefónica— 'ola', jajajajajajajajaja ¿Entendieron? — Y el resto de sus hermanos se quejaron. Luego Lane siguió con su llamada telefónica— Luke._

—_Chicos, Linka se ha escapado. — dijo Luke a través de la llamada telefónica._

_Más tarde. Todos los chicos se fueron a reunir con Luke._

—_¿Cómo se te escapó? — preguntó Lexx._

— _No fue mi culpa— dijo Luke— dijo algo que podrían poner a cualquier persona en mi situación. — Entonces, Luke explicó cómo Linka hizo que Luke la dejara escapar,_

_Volviendo atrás, como unos quince minutos. Linka estaba sonriendo como suele hacerlo su hermano Levi. Una sonrisa que perturba a cualquiera. Linka tomó un gran respiro y gritó las palabras mágicas que harían que Luke la dejara disfrutar un día en el centro comercial— ¡AYUDEN! ¡PERVERTIDO! — gritó con todo el poder que Linka tenía. Todo el mundo se detuvo y miraron donde estaba Linka._

—_¿Uh? — Se preguntó Luke. Y sin darse cuenta, unos guardias de seguridad derivaron a Luke al piso para ayudar a la niñita que pedía ayuda._

—_¡Oigan, no soy un pervertido! Soy su hermano._

—_Niña. ¿Este es tu hermano? — preguntó el guardia de seguridad a Linka._

_Linka puso la mejor cara de niñita inocente del mundo—Nunca he visto a este hombre en mi vida._

—_Bien. Vienes con nosotros— dijo el guardia a Luke tirándolo, llevándolo lejos de Linka._

—_¡Maldita seas, Linka! — Dijo Luke gritando, mientras Linka sonreía de manera macabra de que su plan había sido todo un éxito._

El video concluye, así como también la presentación de los nominados. Alex recibe un sobre donde se encuentra el ganador.

-Y el ganador es…-abre el sobre y parece sorprenderse al leer quien es el ganador-vaya, esto no me lo esperaba. ¡Ganó La Familia del Caos de Phantom1812!

Las personas aplauden con entusiasmo y el primer psicólogo del fandom se levanta para recibir su premio en el escenario, manteniendo su mal humor a cada paso que daba. Y de nuevo los altavoces daban una presentación.

**-Uno de los primeros fics que salieron en el Fandom, La Familia del Caos desde un comienzo se estableció como uno de los pesos pesados del Fandom, y esta victoria sobre unos rivales igual de fuertes le realzan el título que tenía como de los mejores que se han escrito. El fic es un texto de drama y comedia, se trata sobre el psicólogo Paul Sidarakis, quien ve su vida dar un giro de 180° cuando entran en su vida la familia Loud. Con un OC ácido pero extrañamente entrañable y una sátira a los hecho de la serie, el fic está entre los mejores en lo que a comedia se refiere.**

Paul sube al escenario y recibe el premio de parte de Alex, le agradece y procede a retirarse pero el bosnio se lo impide.

-Espera amigo, tienes que dar un discurso.

Paul suspira con fastidio y se da la media vuelta para hacer su discurso.

-Gracias por el premio-fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse. El público, a pesar de la brevedad de su discurso el público le aplaude, entre todos había un tipo que estaba impresionado.

-¡Qué elocuencia! Tiene sangre de político.

Alex se retiró también del escenario hacia su asiento echando humo por las orejas.

En ese momento Rega reapareció, valiéndose de que el bosnio que quería asesinarlo ya no estaba cerca, y se preparó para continuar.

-Bien, ahora procederé a llamar a nuestro siguiente presentador. Para quienes no le caen bien Alexander y su actitud un tanto-al ver a Alex fulminándolo con la mirada, decidió mejor buscar un calificativo que no lo ofenda tanto-dura, tenemos a una versión suya más tranquila y japonesa. Por favor reciban con un fuerte aplauso a ¡Dimitri Yoshikage!

El público aplaude y el japonés se levanta de su asiento un tanto inseguro, estar frente a tantas personas lo pone nervioso. En eso estaban los altavoces presentándolo.

**-Este personaje viene de una realidad alterna donde Alex en lugar de haberse criado en Bosnia luego de la destrucción de su pueblo es adoptado por una familia japonesa. A diferencia de su similar emperador, Dimitri es más tranquilo y reservado con las demás personas. Además, tiene como pareja a la extrovertida de Luna Loud, así que si eres fan del Samuna no se lo digas a Montana.**

El bosnio criado en Japón llega al escenario y, en lugar de prepararse a dar su discurso, le pide al organizador hablar en privado.

-Disculpe señor…Regamers, quisiera pedirle algo a usted si no es mucha molestia.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?

-Verá, es que…yo no sabía que esto era una ceremonia de premios, pensaba que era un festival de música. Incluso traje a mi novia Luna, vea-ambos voltean hacia donde estaba la rockera y ésta los saludas.

-Sí, ya la vi.

-Bien, (suspiro) lo que quiero decir es que…no estoy prepara para dar un discurso, por no mencionar también que soy un poco tímido, así quería pedirle si usted podía…ya sabe, cubrirme en el discurso.

-No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo.

El japonés suspira aliviado al ver que no tendrá que dar un discurso frente a todos sin preparación.

-¡Dimitri Yoshikage, amigos!-no obstante esa ilusión se rompió inmediatamente cuando escuchó su nombre ser anunciado a través del micrófono. No tuvo más remedio que posicionarse al centro del escenario, donde cientos y cientos de pares de ojos lo miraban fijamente esperando que hiciera algo, esa sensación solo aumentaba más sus nervios.

-Hola-saludó mostrándose claramente nervioso-yo…-iba a agarrar el micrófono, pero con la mano lo desequilibró y por poco se le cae de no haber sido por tardía reacción, haciéndolo verse como un inepto.

Ya con el aparato en su mano (y esperando que nadie le tomara importancia a ese pequeño incidente) comenzó a hablar.

-Wow, hay muchas personas-se estira el cuello de la camisa y se aclara la garganta-Emmm…p-p-pu-pues…y-y-yo…la verdad, no t-tengo n-nada que decir. N-no he leído un solo fic en mi vida, a-a-aunque sé que es hipócrita pues…soy un Oc y…de-debería hacerlo pero…no es que no quiera sino que…no me llaman la atención, ¡no es que diga que son malos! Es que…no me llaman la atención. Y bueno…a-aun así, los valoro como texto y…no sé si son buenos porque no he leído ni uno pero... (cof, cof) de seguro se esfuerzan en serlo…o al menos la mayoría. Gracias.

Las personas guardaron silencio ante el penoso discurso que acaba de dar el japonés, no obstante, había una persona que si le había llegado el discurso al corazón. Era Leni, que se limpiaba una lágrima que se le escapaba por las palabras de su amigo/futuro cuñado.

En tanto Dimitri se sentía humillado por la torpeza con la que habló y decidió retirarse sin decir nada, pero es detenido en el acto por el organizador, quién le entrega una lista con los nominados de su categoría.

-Oh, cierto-entonces sin dejar de lado su vergüenza se ve obligado a continuar con su participación-los nominados a "**Mejor autor 2017-18**" son:

***J0nas Nagera:**

El primer video se reproducía, y se veía a una adulta Leni postrada en una camilla siendo transportada por unos paramédicos y su madre la seguía.

_Con dolor soltó la mano de Leni y ella no la buscó. La joven no dejó de sollozar, pero se quedó quieta. Sin importar cuanto lo odiase, haría cualquier cosa por su hija. Rita se sintió vil por usar como excusa a su nieta para tranquilizarla, pero no es que le quedaran muchas opciones. Miró cómo el equipo médico fue alejándose más hasta cruzar las puertas de un quirófano y ella dejó de seguirlos._

_Fue a la sala de espera a sabiendas que tenía que llamar a su esposo y también a su casa para contarles a todos lo que había sucedido, pero se sintió sin fuerzas, por lo que demoró unos minutos en lo que ella misma se controlaba antes de hacerlo._

_Leni por su parte comenzaba a sentirse cada vez peor. Además del miedo, a momentos sentía que el aire se le iba. El médico a su lado trataba de mantenerla consciente mientras llegaban al quirófano._

—_Tranquila señorita —de pronto recordó haber escuchado de la madre que la paciente pese a ser soltera, tenía una hija—. En un momento más vamos a realizarle unos exámenes, ¿entiende?_

_No, no entendía nada. Hacía mucho que dejó la escuela y por tanto no le hacían exámenes, por lo que no sería un buen momento para retomarlos dado que no había estudiado nada. Por el dolor que sentía no le contestó al doctor, además comenzaba a sentir mucho sueño. Tal vez si dormía un poco podría descansar de todo ese dolor, incluso quizá cuando despertara vería a su hija, pero el doctor parecía insistente en que le diese una respuesta por la forma en que la miraba._

—_No he… no estudié…_

—_Cuénteme, ¿qué edad tiene su hija?_

—_Ocho… va a cumplir ocho años…_

—_¿Y a quien se parece más? —sonrió tratando de disimular su preocupación. Los indicadores de sus signos vitales estaban cambiando a un patrón que no le terminaba de gustar—. ¿A usted o a su papá?_

—_Li… Lincoln… Se parece a…_

_De verdad tenía sueño. Cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a dormitar._

—_¡Señorita Loud, despierte!_

_Podía escuchar al doctor todavía, tanto cuando le hablaba a ella, como a sus acompañantes para que le administraran algo apurándolos a hacerlo, pero se sentía incapaz de reaccionar. Tenía tanto sueño a pesar de tener poco de despertar._

_Buscó aferrarse a un buen recuerdo como solía hacer en momentos críticos o que le generaban pánico; por supuesto los tenía de sobra, bastantes relacionados con su pequeña hija. Pero habían más aparte._

_Mucho antes que Liena naciese, antes incluso que su bebé fuese concebida, antes de todo eso también tuvo momentos felices con su familia en los viejos tiempos. De pronto tuvo presente uno en particular._

_Fue de antes que las cosas comenzaran a cambiar en casa para siempre._

_Comenzó el último día que recordaba en que Lincoln y Lynn solamente eran inocentes hermanos._

_Recordaba… lo pesada que era vanzilla._

El video culmina y se da a conocer el siguiente nominado.

***Sam the StormBringer**

En la pantalla se muestra una Royal Woods nocturna, enfocándose precisamente en una casa donde reside una conocida familia latina.

_No lejos, a dos kilómetros de allí, una camioneta se detuvo frente a la casa Santiago. Los ocupantes, nerviosos, no parecían preocupados por lo que pudiera pasarles._

_-¡Vamos! ¡Rápido! -una de las figuras habló dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes- No tenemos toda la maldita noche._

_-No sé, viejo. ¿Crees que se enteren que el amargado nos pagó por esto? -susurró uno de ellos, grueso y alto._

_-Corey, tu solo cállate. A nuestro... "amigo"... le interesa que algunos se controlen. Mientras más se larguen, mejor -comentó la primera figura._

_-¿Y por qué demonios tenemos que escondernos? -respondió la última figura, un chico bajo y robusto_

_-Oye. Loud se lo debe. Mientras más le entreguemos al gobierno, el hijo de perra nos pagará más -se sinceró el llamado Corey-. Todo sea por los verdaderos patriotas, ¿No, Burt?_

_Burt se mostró titubeante, como si no tuviera falta de remordimiento._

_-Supongamos -Corey tomó su billetera y sacó un billete de cien dólares, mismo que depositó en las manos de Burt- que Franklin te invite al Burpin' Burger. Ahora dime. ¿Eres un patriota de verdad?_

_-Todo sea... por la gente honesta -Burt tragó saliva._

_-Ahora, ve allí y destroza su patio. Que sea una advertencia para esa gente -remató Corey. ¿Nos sigues, Josh?_

_-Por mí, que esa chica pague por lo que le hizo a todo mundo. ¡Que sepa lo que pasa cuando te metes con un americano en casa! -respondió la tercera figura, a la que no le importaba si le pagaban o no._

_Al resguardo de la noche, destrozaron el huerto y realizaron numerosas pintas por toda la casa._

_Al amanecer, Ronnie Anne tenía siempre una rutina. Cada mañana, salía a correr cinco kilómetros antes de bañarse y ayudar a su hermano con el desayuno. Si tenía un poco de mala suerte, podría encontrarse con Lynn y compartir kilómetros extra._

_Esta ocasión, la rabia salió a flor de piel._

_Luego de llamar a Bobby y a su padre, los Santiago se toparon con la más desagradable de las sorpresas._

_De nuevo tendrían que sacar el solvente, pues ni bien habían terminado con las pintas anteriores, a estas se sumaban varias más. El jardín de entrada y el trasero, con los setos de las azucenas arrancados de cuajo, y docenas de latas de frijoles (todas pasadas de la fecha de vencimiento, como pudo apreciar el señor Santiago) estaban dispersas por toda la entrada._

_-Chicos, háganme un favor. Antes de que salgan con los solventes y los paños, cúbranse los oídos -pidió con la ira a punto de estallar-. Por... favor._

_Obedeciendo, los dos se refugiaron._

_Recorriendo el traspatio, leyó algunas de las pintas nuevas. "Casa apestada", "América antes que nadie", "Vuelvan a casa, frijoleros", algunas esvásticas... vio el huerto de Bobby destrozado. Las azucenas, los narcisos, las gladiolas, los crisantemos... arrancados desde la raíz. Y ni hablar de las matas de tomate y el pequeño limonero que Ronnie le había regalado._

_Todo lo que hizo fue tomar aire y empezar a vocear maldiciones a los cuatro vientos._

El video se termina y se presenta al siguiente nominado.

***Banghg**

La pantalla muestra a un Lincoln reunido con sus hermanas en lo que parece ser una sala de interrogatorio de una estación de policía.

_Lincoln no terminó sus palabras cuando sintió algo duro impactar contra su cara. No supo que fue, sólo supo que en un momento estaba parada y al otro estaba en el piso. No fue hasta que vio a Lynn mirándolo con la mandíbula apretada y el puño cerrado que una idea que se negaba a irse quedó grabada en su cabeza._

_-__Lynn me golpeó._

_No podía ser._

_Lynn jamás lo había golpeado de aquella forma. Sus golpes siempre eran amistosos y se controlaba para no lastimarlo. No podía ser que Lynn lo hubiera golpeado en la cara. Era imposible._

_Lynn lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo miró con unos ojos que jamás había visto en ella. Ya la había visto molesta antes, especialmente cuando lo amenazó con golpearlo si pensaba siquiera en quitarse el traje de ardilla en su siguiente partido. Pero esto… Lincoln quedó totalmente mudo ante lo que veía._

_-¡¿Qué hiciste?! –Lynn le gritó. –¡¿Te quitaste el traje?! ¡Lo hiciste! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hiciste, Lincoln? –Algunas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Lynn mientras le seguía gritando. Lincoln seguía igual de paralizado, incapaz de entender que estaba pasando. –¡¿Es que nos odias?! ¿Por eso quieres arruinar toda nuestra vida? ¿O simplemente no puedes soportar ser el único perdedor en la casa y por eso tratas de arruinarnos con tú mala suerte? ¡Es eso! –Comenzó agitarlo mientras lo tomaba con las dos manos. –¡Respóndeme!_

_Los labios de Lincoln temblaron, no podía entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miró detrás de Lynn en busca de alguna respuesta en sus demás hermanas. Pero no encontró nada que no fuera tristeza. Luan en particular seguía tratando de controlar sus lágrimas, y Luna parecía haberse levantado de la silla cuando vio que Lynn lo golpeaba. Pero Lori se había retirado hacia un lugar más alejado y sacaba su celular de su bolsillo. Lincoln la imaginó tratando de hablar con Bobby sobre que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque le agradecería que antes se lo explicara a él._

_-Mírame cuando te hablo, maldito perdedor. –Volvió a agitarlo, pero esta vez lo hizo con más rudeza mientras lo levantaba otra vez por el cuello de su nueva camisa. Lincoln podía sentir como parte de su aire se perdía._

_-Lynn, es suficiente. –Luna le gritó desde detrás._

_Lynn la miró por un segundo antes de que sus ojos anegados de lágrimas volvieran hacia Lincoln. –¡No! ¡No lo es! Arruinaste nuestras vidas, Lincoln. Desde que naciste has arruinado nuestras vidas. Y cuando por fin encontramos algo para impedir que siguas siendo una maldita plaga, ¡Nos haces esto! ¿Cómo pudiste? –Lincoln ni siquiera sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero las palabras de Lynn lo atravesaron limpiamente y sin piedad. –Mamá y papá deberían de haberte dado en adopción desde un principio, no, deberían de haberte abortado directamente. –Levantó su puño al aire para golpearlo otra vez. –¡Destrozaste a esta familia!_

_Lincoln pudo ver perfectamente bien el puño derecho de su hermana frente a sus ojos, y sintió su roce en la punta de su nariz._

_-¡Suficiente de estás tonterías! –Simón sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de Lynn mientras le gritaba. –¡Suéltalo ahora o te detendré por agresión! Y si crees que una niña de trece años no puede ser encerrada en una celda, será un placer enseñarte lo contrario, mocosa._

_Lynn lo miró de forma desafiante mientras presionaba más fuerte la camisa de Lincoln, pero aquel oficial mantuvo sus ojos firmes, y parecía dispuesto a cumplir su palabra. Lynn bufó aun lado y soltó a Lincoln. –Las leyes de hoy protegen a cualquiera. –Murmuró mientras se alejaba un poco._

El video culmina y se muestra al último nominado

***RCurrent.**

La pantalla ahora muestra a los hermanos Loud corriendo por los bosques de Royal Woods

_Llegaron a una carretera en el bosque._

_Caminaron por 2 horas, a la salida del pueblo, Las menores eran cargadas por Lincoln y sus hermanas mayores, viendo el cartel del pueblo, pero poco les importó, siguieron avanzando, de pronto, una camioneta Lima, que salía también del pueblo se detuvo frente a ellos, dejando ver a un hombre de tes morena, amerindio, cabello negro, camisa azul y pantalones blancos._

_-¿Se perdieron?-Preguntó reflejando cierta preocupación al ver a los Louds en ese estado, sucios, magullados y con moretones particularmente en las mayores._

_-Estamos bien.-Dijo Lori, claramente reflejando temor y desconfianza._

_-¿Y sus padres?_

_Dicha pregunta hizo que varias de las chicas bajaran la mirada._

_-Muertos.-Dijo Lola con la voz quebradiza._

_-Si...Si quieren puedo llevarlos al pueblo, quizás sea posible..._

_-No.-Pidieron al unísono, asustados._

_-No nos lleve a Royal Woods, por favot.-Pidió Lori.-Nos matarán._

_Entonces aquel hombre vio que estaba cerca de una estación de gas y decidió llevarlos allí, una vez en ella y de pedir algo de gas para el camino, sacó de su equipaje unas mantas y sábanas y se las dio a varios de los hermanos Loud, también sacó algo de agua y les ofreció un poco, Preguntó que es lo que les había pasado._

_Lincoln y sus Hermanas le contaron como, de alguna forma, alguien expuso a su familia como un montón de monstruos ante las cosas que pasó Lincoln un par de veces, como la mala suerte, el protocolo, también en caso de Lincoln, el video o la Limusina, entre otras, fue suficiente para que las personas juntaran una rabia inconmensurable contra las chicas particularmente, así que le prendieron fuego a la casa y apalearon a sus padres, intentaron hacer lo mismo con las chicas, pero Lincoln tuvo un plan que logró esconderlas a tiempo, así que, una vez terminado con éxito el plan, procedieron a escapar por el bosque, donde casi los hubieran atrapado._

_-Cielos...-Dijo conmocionado.-No...no voy a mentirles chicas, todo lo que hicieron estuvo mal, pero lo que estuvieron intentando hacer esas personas es Doblemente Inhumano._

_-No quisimos darle molestias señor.-Dijo Lori.-Nos iremos para no dar más problemas, ¿si?_

_-No, no es molestia.-Dijo el Hombre.-verán, si quieren puedo llevarlos a donde vivo y realizar un par de trámites para ver donde quede algún familiar cercano suyo, vivo en Toronto._

_-Pero eso es en Canadá.-Comentó Leni._

_-No se preocupen, chicos.-Dijo.-Seguramente debe haber alguien a quienes le importan._

_-De verdad, muchas gracias señor.-Dijo Lori por todos.-Realmente no sabemos como pagarle._

_-Pueden llamarme Elijah Wayne.-Dijo.-No se preocupen, mi casa tiene más que espacio, tendrán tiempo para reorganizarse cuando encuentren a sus familiares._

_Los Louds realmente estaban e Deuda con el Señor Wayne, lo veían como su salvador en medio de una ciudad que quería verlas muertas a las hermanas de Lincoln, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que prepararan todo para llegar a Toronto, el comienzo de una nueva vida para Lincoln y sus hermanas, aunque con el tiempo sería aún más._

Y con este último ya se exhibieron a todos los nominado. Dimitri recibe un sobre que contiene al ganador.

-Y el Golden Loud es para…-abre el sobre y lee para sí mismo quién era el ganador, y no puede evitar snreír al ver quién era-wow, esto es genial. ¡Ganó Banghg!

El público explota de alegría y los OC del autor, Albert y Nega, se levantan para recibir el premio en nombre de su creador debido a que él (o ella) se mantiene en las sombras. Y mientras los altavoces sonaban.

**-Quizás sea el autor más influyente y venerado en toda la comunidad en español de The Loud House. Banghg se estableció como un actor enlazado a los fics edgy, de terror sobrenatural o terror psicológico, aunque también ha explorado otros géneros (comedia, drama y romance) en donde también se ha destacado. Sus fics más famosos son Llamadas y La saga de la Purga Loud, a pesar de que la primer tuvo un final que dio asco y el último aparentemente nunca tendrá un final.**

Los Ocs de Banghg llegan al escenario donde Regamers les entrega el Golden Loud.

-Gracias, yo…-los dos toman el trofeo y tienen la intención de dar el discurso, pero al escuchar la voz del otro se detienen.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-preguntó un molesto Albert.

-Tomo mi premio, ¿tú qué estás haciendo?-replicó Nega igual de molesto.

-No, este es mi premio. En este período fue la concepción de mi fics.

-Sí pues mientras tú estabas naciendo yo me regodeaba de las aclamaciones de estos inútiles. Así que suéltalo tú.

-No, suéltalo tú.

-Suéltalo tú.

Los dos forcejean un rato para hacerse con el premio hasta que se cansan y parece que llegarán a los golpes.

-Esperen, no peleen por eso, yo lo arreglo-entonces el organizador usa sus poderes de jefe para sacar otro trofeo de Golden Loud Award y dárselo a Albert, así los dos tienen un trofeo.

-Listo, ahora ¿algunas palabras?

-No-los dos se retiran y el público les aplaude a pesar de la antipatía que mostraban ante su público.

Dimitri también se retira aprovechando que todos se enfocan en los personajes de Banghg.

Entonces regamers se prepara para la última premiación del capítulo.

-Y ahora para terminar esta ronda de premios antes de irnos al primer descanso, quiero llamar a una secretaria muy especial, la cual es capaz de asesinar a cualquier objetivo que le pidan…por una buena suma por supuesto. Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a la secretaria asesina, ¡la señorita Evelyn Richards!

La citada secretaria se levantó de su asiento para encaminarse hacia el escenario, y por supuesto los altavoces no faltaron.

**-Creada por Johnny Ficker para usarse en su fic "En la mira", la señorita Eveleyn Richards se nos presentó como una secretaria y experta asesina que por azares de la vida deberá proteger a Lynn sr de aquellos que quieren matarlo. Pareció llamar la atención de muchos en un principio, pero después de un tiempo a nadie le importó y el único que le da importancia es Masteralan (ni siquiera J0nas Nagera le comenta).**

Evelyn mostró molestia por lo que escuchó de los altavoces, seguía molesta porque ya nadie parece leer su fic pero otros fics basura NSL, pero ya se encargaría de corregir eso más adelante. Llega al escenario y se posiciona para comenzar con su presentación.

-Los fics en el 2017-18 quizás sea los más importantes para nuestro Fandom, porque fue en esta época donde ocurrirían cambios que lo cambiarían para siempre.

-¡Oye nena, muestra más piel!-gritó un sujeto del público, cosa que molestó mucho a la secretaria así que ella sacó un fusil de su espalda y le disparó con certeza al sujeto, luego lo guardó y prosiguió.

-Estos cambios se empezarían a ver tanto en los nuevos autores como en los pesos pesados, quienes tomaron conceptos gastados e innovadores para moldearlos a su propio estilo y traer extraordinarias historias.

-¡Vamos mamita, súbete esa falda!-gritó otro sujeto del público.

Evelyn sacó una granada de su bolsillo, le quita el seguro con los dientes y se la lanza al sujeto que le acaba de gritar esa morbosidad e inmediatamente explota, pero como es un fic rateado T entonces no hubo sangre.

-¡De acuerdo, ¿alguien más va a interrumpir?-dijo con un tono amenazante, al cual nadie replicó.

-Bien, los nominados a "**Mejor fic 2017-18**" son:

***Hermandad de RCurrent.**

Se reproduce un video en la pantalla donde se ve a un Lincoln Loud adulto trabajando en un despacho, hasta que es visitado por sus hermanas a quienes él no parecía feliz de ver.

_-¿Que quieren?-Dijo en un tono monótono y carente de emoción, como si se tratara de una máquina, vio que ninguna tenía el valor de responder, aparentemente._

_-Li...Lincoln.-Fue la mayor la que decidió tomar la palabra.-Vinimos a verte._

_-¿para que y por qué?_

_-Ve...Verás.-Estuvo a punto de responder Lori, pero Luna se le adelantó._

_-Queríamos verte.-Dijo con nerviosismo.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que volvimos a tener contacto..._

_-Si, eso es correcto, Luna._

_La forma en que Lincoln se expresaba no era nada del agrado de las chicas, se sentían totalmente incómodas, y más aún con su imponente figura, era ligeramente más alto que Lori ahora, sumado a su cuerpo bien tratado y saludable, le hacían reflejar una figura de miedo y respeto._

_-Lincoln.-Continuó Luna.-Queríamos volver a verte porque..._

_Lincoln levantó la ceja con los brazos cruzados, Luna armó valor y continuó._

_-(__Suspiro__) Eres nuestro único hermano, y realmente estamos arrepentidas por nuestras acciones, vivimos con ese peso durante todos esos años, Y solo queremos que nuestras relaciones por lo menos sean como antes._

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-Vuelve a ser nuestro hermano.-pidió Lola, con un tono entristecido.-Por favor, no es fácil tener que vivir con un peso que te persigue todos los días y que alguien de tu misma sangre te esté odiando por eso, solo queremos una oportunidad._

_-¿Por qué debería creerles? Lori, no fuiste más que una hambrienta de poder, siempre pedías que nadie entrara a tu habitación pero tu entrabas a todas sin siquiera pedir permiso, Lisa no tenía ningún escrúpulo para meternos rastreadores mientras dormíamos, ¿haz oído la palabra PRIVACIDAD? Probablemente No. Y tu Lola, No eras más que una malcriada que hacía lo posible para salirse con la suya, siempre te dije que un día de estos podrías acabar con las personas equivocadas. Tu, Luan, ¿acaso pasó por tu cabeza que podrías causar un daño irreparable por tus bromas? ¿SOLO UNA VEZ?_

_-Lincoln, por favor.-Dijo Lori esta vez.-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, hemos cambiado, aprendimos de nuestros errores y queremos enmendarlos._

_-Miren, No tengo tiempo para sus excusas y mentiras, estoy atrazado en un pago de unos albañiles, así que les voy a pedir formalmente que se marchen, ¿u olvidaron la salida y quieren que los guardias se la recuerden?_

_-Linky, Por favor.-Pidió Leni.-solo queremos volver a ser una familia, queremos a nuestro hermanito, por favor, déjanos saber por lo menos donde viven tu y tus hijos._

_Mencionar a los mellizos fue un pésimo error de parte de la modista, el tono de Lincoln paso de informal y monótono, a uno amenazante, como de alguien que protege a otro. Logrando intimidar un poco a las chicas_

_-No van a acercarse ni por los pelos a mis amados hijos ¿entendieron?-Dijo señalando.-No pienso dejar que les hagan lo mismo a ellos que a ella._

_Nuevamente los recuerdos de su accionar que les costó caro pasaba por la mente de todas, estaban avergonzadas, haber tomado una vida inocente era sin duda una cicatriz para todas ellas a nivel emocional, tuvieron suerte de que para entonces, ninguna era mayor de edad, además de que había sido un accidente, sumado a la ayuda de sus padres, no les costó tiempo en la correccional._

_-Lincoln.-Dijo Lynn dando un paso al frente.-se que hemos tenido problemas en ese entonces, y tu siempre dabas lo posible para enmendarlo todo, aunque no estuvieras involucrado, siempre nos ayudabas a resolver nuestros problemas. Solo queremos devolverte el favor._

_-¿Devolverme el favor?-Dijo Lincoln a modo de burla.-Ha, quisiera ver eso._

_-Por favor, Hermano.-Dijo Luna por todas.-no seas tan grosero, no es necesario._

_-¿Entonces que quieren que haga y que pueden ofrecerme para que, tal vez, pueda perdonarlas?_

_Estuvieron a punto de responder, pero En ese momento, Aim entró a la oficina nuevamente._

_-Señor Loud, su reunión con ejecutivos y el vicepresidente de nuestra compañía aliada comenzará en una hora. Se tratará sobre un nuevo plan de construcción y política de salubridad_

_-De acuerdo.-Dijo Lincoln mirando su reloj y volteó a ver a sus hermanas.-Ah, y enséñales la salida a estas señoritas_

_-Si señor._

_Lincoln se retiró de su oficina y rápidamente subió a su vehículo y partió rumbo al lugar donde tendría su reunión, una vez abandonó el edificio, las chicas quedaron frente a la entrada, viendo por donde Su hermano había avanzado._

El video concluye y se presenta al siguiente nominado.

***Flecha Blanca de PenguinArrow.**

Ahora en la pantalla se ve a un Lincoln Loud de 11 años tratando de proteger a una indefesa Lily en lo que parece ser una isla.

_Nyssa observa esa situación con una mirada seria y Lily algo asustada. Ese chico es duro, lo que hace es algo que no todos tendrían el valor de hacer y todo por la lealtad y amor que le tiene a su hermanita, sin duda esa lealtad es buena señal para la liga._

_Recibe una patada en la espalda al ser soltado y cae a la arena._

_-Pedazo de estúpido. –El hombre saca un machete dispuesto a matarlo por lo que le hizo._

_-Kuro detente. –Ordena Nyssa a su subordinado._

_El sujeto guarda el machete y se tapara su mano para no perder sangre. Ve como Lincoln escupe la sangre y su dedo. Se ve obligado a guardarlo por si puede recuperarlo._

_-¡Su nombre es Lily y ella no ira a ningún lado! –Dice Lincoln con mirada asesina hacia Nyssa._

_-Si lo hará pero tú vendrás con ella también. –Responde Nyssa sin miedo._

_-No. –Responde Lincoln en seco._

_-¿Entonces prefieres quedarte en este lugar a comiendo frutas y exponiendo a esta bebita al frío extremo? Sin medicinas, casi sin agua potable a excepción de esas pocas botellas que les quedan en el bote y nada más que naturaleza. ¿Es una vida buena para ella? –Pregunta Nyssa._

_Lincoln ve a Lily pensando. Ningún barco en esos meses, poca agua y Lily apenas y sabe hablar. No es doctor, sin medicina podría morir incluso de una simple gripa. Debe cuidarla aunque le cueste la vida, esa chica por fría que parezca tiene razón, morirán si se quedan._

_-Soy Lincoln Loud. Muchas gracias. –Lincoln baja la cabeza con resignación y empieza a caminar con Nyssa mientras recibe a su hermana._

_En la oscura noche de Royal Woods un joven adolescente de cabello rubio pero con algunos mechones blancos igual que sus raices, pecas y dos dientes frontales notorios se pone termina de poner una capucha mientras entra a una tienda tranquilamente._

_-¿Puedo ayudarlo? –Pregunta el cajero algo extrañado y recibe un flechazo en el hombro haciendo que grite de dolor._

_-¿Qué sucede aquí? Si te lastimaste recuerda que no te pagare seguro. –Un hombre viejo sale de la bodega._

_Su sorpresa al ver a un arquero apuntarle con su arma. Traga saliva mientras levanta las manos._

_-De acuerdo, puedes llevarte cualquier cosa amigo. Yo invito. –Dice el viejo nervioso._

_-Flip…Falsificación de documentos, mentir sobre fechas de caducidad, estafar y robar. Todo eso se hubiera perdonado, no eres más que un patético vendedor de tienda corrupto. –Dice el arquero enojado.-Pero jamás perdonare el delito de exponer a menores a peligros tales como dejarlos encerrados en una ventisca con el riesgo de que sufran hipotermia. Le has fallado a esta ciudad. –Suelta la flecha y esta se entierra en el ojo Flip matándolo al instante._

_El cajero grita horrorizado por eso y aún más cuando el arquero retira la flecha del ojo dejando salir algunos chorros de sangre salir de la herida abierta._

_-También necesitare esa. –Se acerca lentamente al cajero y le saca la flecha haciéndolo gritar de dolor pero le arroja groseramente unas toallas para que se limpie y tape la herida._

…

_El chico rubio entra a una casa supuestamente abandonada por como se ve en el exterior pero bien decorada por dentro, el aspecto exterior solo es para despistar a la gente._

_Se dirige a una de las habitaciones y abre la puerta; En ella una niña rubia usando una pijama lila juega con un conejo de peluche. Se ve tan linda así que el joven no puede evitar sonreír aunque ya sea pasada su hora de dormir._

_-¿Noche tranquila? –Pregunta ella al voltear al joven._

_-No me dispararon hoy así que podría decir que sí. –Él se le acerca para darle un beso en la frente y revuelve su cabello._

_-Eso es bueno, que bueno es verte bien hermano. –Dice ella riendo por las caricias._

_-Contigo siempre estaré bien. Ahora a dormir. –Ordena el joven._

_-¿Podemos dormir juntos? –Pregunta ella y pone una mirada de perrito manipuladora._

_-Cuando gustes. –Le contesta el joven encantado por su ternura._

_-Gracias Linky, eres el mejor. –Ella cierra los ojos lentamente y duerme._

_-Lo que sea por ti Lily, te amo. –Vuelve a besarla y cae dormido con tranquilidad._

El video termina y se da a conocer al siguiente nominado.

***Renacimiento de El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

En la pantalla se muestra a una familia Loud reunida en una sala de conferencia preparándose para la presentación de la penúltima hija de la familia, Lisa Loud.

_Ahora con ustedes la Doctora Loud y su descubrimiento._

_Todos aplaudieron cuando vieron a Lisa aparecer junto con una caja de gran tamaño la cual se encontraba cubierta por una sabana._

_Lincoln junto a sus hermanas pusieron atención a lo que tenía que decir Lisa y a lo que habia en la caja que era cubierta por aquella sábana blanca._

_\- Buenas noches estimados colegas científicos, esta noche me presento ante ustedes con uno de los sueños de muchos finalmente cumplido._

_Como todos sabrán la ficción nos ha mostrado en series y películas el regreso de especies que ya hace mucho no están entre nosotros, por lo cual solo nos quedan sus restos o en el mejor de los casos la fotos de estas cuando los encargados de su desaparición hemos sido nosotros._

_Siempre hemos pensado en las criaturas del pasado y hemos imaginado la posibilidad de traerlas de regreso, por eso esta noche me complace anunciarles que esta noche quedara grabada en la historia de la genética como el día en que una criatura prehistórica regreso a la vida._

_-¡Espero que sea un tigre dientes de sables! – dijo Lynn_

_-¡Estoy segura que es un dodo! – dijo Luna._

_-No, es un mamut – dijo Luan._

_\- Ojala que sea un dinosaurio – dijo Lana._

_\- Lana, eso es literalmente imposible – dijo Lori._

_Teorías se empezaron a dar entre los miembros de la familia Loud hasta que Lisa llego a la caja y retiro la manta._

_Debajo de ella había una caja de plástico transparente que contenía una gran cantidad de almohadas en cuyo centro estaba una criatura pequeña de color azulada con pequeñas manchas rojas, la cual parecía una lagartija._

_Cuando Lisa coloco una cámara que mostraba en la pantalla a la criatura con mayor detalle todos quedaron asombrados._

_\- Damas y caballeros con ustedes el daspletosaurus torosus o como se lo conoce comúnmente, daspletosaurus. Un dinosaurio carnívoro que vivió hace setenta y seis millones de años._

_Como pueden ver esta es solo una cría, la cual es una hembra de apenas unos días de vida, para cuando llegue a la adultez tendrá entre ocho y nueve metros de largo, entre dos metros y medio y tres de altura y tendrá un peso de entre mil ochocientos y tres mil ochocientos kilos._

_La reacción en el lugar fue de emoción. Un dinosaurio vivo era el sueño de muchos de los que se encontraban en ese lugar sobretodo de muchos Loud._

_\- ¡No puedo creerlo un dinosaurio vivo! – dijo Lincoln._

_\- ¡Literalmente es lo más increíble que ha hecho Lisa! – dijo Lori._

_\- ¡Yo quiero acariciarlo! – dijo Lana._

_\- ¡Mi sueño de la infancia! – dijo el señor Loud._

_La gente estaba tan emocionada que por poco y baja corriendo para ver de cerca a la pequeña cría, luego de llamar al orden por parte de Lisa y de varios otros científicos, esta respondió varias preguntas._

_\- ¿Cómo hizo para clonar a un dinosaurio? – preguntó un periodista._

_\- A diferencia de lo que muchos creen no recurrí a los insectos atrapados en ámbar, sino a los huesos de estos._

_Por increíble que parezca, muchos estaban en perfectas condiciones y tenían ADN en su interior el cual con un poco de esfuerzo logre la creación de este espécimen._

_\- ¿Hay más de ellos? – pregunto una de las invitadas._

_\- Aun no, pero la posibilidad de hacerlo está en nuestras manos, de hecho la meta final es crear una serie de parques en los cuales podremos ver a estas criaturas._

_La celebración ante esas palabras fue como la de alguien que acababa de sacarse la lotería. Posteriormente luego de toda la explicación Lisa dio paso al público para que se acercara a ver a la pequeña que se encontraba dentro de su caja._

El video culmina y se presenta al último nominado de la categoría.

***Dead Land de MontanaHatsune92.**

Ahora en el último video de la categoría, en el cual aparece Dimitri Yoshikage escuchando música en su aposento.

_(In the Court of the Crimson King, King Crimson)_

_Se dejó guiar por la canción, la cual inundaba la casa, sin saber del peligro que acechaba afuera. Bailaba al compás de aquella melodía, le encantaba el rock británico, no era que estuviera prohibido en la Unión Soviética, sin embargo, era mejor mantenerse dentro de su ámbito privado. Cantaba muy bien, tomó una escoba que había allí y la utilizó como guitarra, su sueño era tener una de esas y escribir unas canciones, ya que desde que era niño, su primer instrumento que tocó fue la Balalaica._

_\- "¿En donde estás, Alexander?. Espero que estés bien".- Se preguntó por su amigo rubio, el cual estaba tardando en volver._

_En las calles de Ohio, en especial en la Ciudad Capital del Estado, Cincinnati, el caos comenzaba a mostrar sus dientes, estaban reportando extraños casos de "asesinatos", "matanzas" que no tenían una causa esclarecida. Los hospitales estaban saturados, el Interior de los EEUU comenzaba a verse desbordado y las fuerzas de seguridad locales no daban abasto. Pero no solo era en Ohio, sino también en el Este y el Medio Oeste, tales como Michigan, Indiana, Illinois, la Ciudad de Chicago del mismo Estado, Wisconsin, Iowa y Minnesota. Esto apenas comenzaba._

_En el Pasado, las enfermedades las plagas diezmaron a la mitad de la población de Europa y un ejemplo claro fue la Peste Negra del Siglo XIII D.C, la cual tuvo su punto de arranque en Italia, por la actividad comercial de los Mercaderes que iban y venían de Oriente, trayendo nuevos productos, especias y vestidos, pero también a las ratas con pulgas que fueron el detonante del desastre._

_De vuelta en Nueva York, la Central de la Policía en Manhattan recibía cientos de llamadas de personas que eran atacadas por misteriosos personajes pálidos y que en los hospitales ya no había espacio para atender a los heridos, incluso de los pueblos pequeños estaban ya saturados. Todo este caos desbordaba a las autoridades, las bandas de delincuentes aprovechaban para tomar el control de las calles, en especial en el Bronx, pero para uno de los policías, Rick, ésto era un "Regalo de Dios", ya que, como lo hizo en sus tiempos en el Sur, podría matar sin ningún problema o leyes que se lo impidan, de seguro el gobierno iba a declarar el "Estado de Emergencia" o pasarían a otro nivel más alto, implementando y otorgando poderes extraordinarios a los militares y fuerzas de la Policía._

_El Bronx ardía, parecía Troya o Roma, tanto por los Aqueos/Griegos como por la avaricia del Emperador Nerón de la Dinastía Julio-Claudia, se podían ver las casas, hogares, edificios y negocios que se incendiaban por los actos vandálicos de las bandas de delincuentes, las cuales aprovecharon para atacar a sus rivales, ya que la Policía estaba en otras áreas, en un sin fin de problemas._

_Lo mismo se repetía en Queens, Brooklyn y otras zonas de la periferia que rodeaba a la "Ciudad que nunca duerme", las noticias, la prensa comenzaban a enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, pero no decían mucho al respecto._

_En la Ciudad de Madison, Filadelfia, se vivían momentos muy violentos por unos misteriosos "disturbios", lo mismo pasaba en Lasing (Capital del Estado de Michigan) y las Ciudades Gemelas._

_Los Gobernadores de aquellos Estados estaban enterados del asunto, pero con sus equipos y comités de emergencia no sabían qué respuesta podían dar al respecto, estaban desconcentrados, confundidos, perdidos. Algunos sugerían que eran solo "agentes internos que querían desestabilizar las regiones" para así meter al Comunismo, otros culpaban a las campañas de Martin Luther King en el Pasado, ya que en el Sur también se estaban repitiendo los mismos escenarios de violencia, caos y desesperación. Nadie parecía llegar a una solución, hasta el propio Presidente Nixon estaba con serios problemas, ya que se estaban reportando los mismos casos de "violencia" en Washington D.C y dentro de poco daría una conferencia con los Gobernadores de los Estados citados anteriormente y los demás._

_El Gobernador del Estado de Ohio fue el primero en hablar, luego vinieron los otros y de ahí el Presidente._

_\- "Por la situación de violencia que se está viviendo en el Estado de Ohio"..."En el Estado de Michigan...", "Declaramos, junto con nuestros otros pares políticos, el Toque de Queda...", "La Policía junto con otras fuerzas de seguridad locales trabajarán juntos para mantener el orden", "Por favor, mantengan la calma y esperen a nuevas informaciones".- Esos eran todos los mensajes quedaban esos personajes, había mantener al pueblo tranquilo, los medios también y empleando como "Artillería Pesada" el refrán de "Una Mentira Blanca no le hace daño a nadie", eso les serviría para que todos estuvieran en sus casas y la situación se normalizara, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?._

_No podían decir lo que estaban viviendo, temían a un estallido de Anarquía y con ello, sería el final de todo._

_En muchas ciudades de EEUU se empezaron a reportar apagones de electricidad, gas y líneas telefónicas, dejando incomunicadas a muchas regiones y esto era solo el comienzo. La Oscuridad se expandía, todo estaba empeorando, lo peor estaba sobre ellos._

_Pronto, la canción terminó, Dimitri dejó de "tocar" aquella escoba como guitarra y guardó el disco de vinilo en el paquete, mientras que se sentía más complacido, tranquilo, pero cuando se dirigió a la cocina, éste encontró los restos de la cerca tirados por el pasto del patio, así que tomó su Pistola Makarov y salió afuera, no sin antes cerrar la puerta._

_Había una extraña calma afuera, siguió los restos de madera y de ahí vio a una persona que estaba de pie, sin hacer nada._

_\- Oiga, Señor, ¿está bien? ¿Se perdió? ¿Necesita algo?.- Preguntó, pero al acercarse, aquel hombre se volteó y con horror vio que era pálido, tenía sangre en el rostro, al igual que su ropa, además de una herida en el cuello._

_Dimitri cayó al piso, producto del susto, soltó su Pistola Makarov y de ahí empezó a tantear para encontrarla. El sujeto se acercaba de forma torpe hacia él y cuando la encontró, le apuntó, poniéndose de pie._

_\- ¡Atrás, atrás o disparo!.- Advirtió, pero al no haber respuesta y estando a pocos centímetros, el castaño no tuvo más opción que tirar a matar, disparando justo a la cabeza._

El video se acaba y ya es hora de anunciar al ganador. La señorita Evelyn recibe el sobre donde lo contiene.

-Y el Golden Loud es para…-abre el sobre y lee el ganador, no puede evitar sonreír al ver quién es-era muy obvio, ¡Hermandad de RCurrent!

Las personas aplaudes y Elías Harmann se levanta de su asiento para recibir el premio en nombre del autor, y en ese momento los altavoces hacen la presentación.

**-El autor chileno obsesionado con los finales felices se lució realmente al escribir esta joya de fanfic que te sacará las lágrimas que Réquiem por un Loud dejó olvidadas. Es un fic familiar que trata sobre un AU del controvertido episodio "Brawl in the Family" en el cual por culpa del protocolo las hermanas matan accidentalmente a la menor de la casa Lily Loud, sintiéndose profundamente decepcionado de sus hermanas Lincoln rompe sus lazos con ellas y se va hacer su vida bajo el cuidado de su tía Shirley, varios años después las chicas tratarán de recuperar el amor y la confianza que parece haber perdido su hermano. Es un ejemplo de fic de familia y tiene un plot twist tan increíble que si no te hace volar la mente te devolvemos tu dinero.**

Elías llega al escenario y recibe el premio de manos del organizador y se prepara para dar su discurso.

-Wow, sé que no soy el autor sino uno de sus personajes, pero estoy seguro que está muy agradecido por este premio. Es bueno ver que hay personas que prefieren un fic familiar en lugar de uno con sexo incestuoso, NSL mal redactado o terror a cada capítulo. De hecho-Elías saca de su bolsillo un papel-tengo aquí un discurso preparado por el autor en caso de ganar dando un mensaje de reflexión sobre los fanfics con las temáticas que ya mencioné.

-Sí, suena muy bonito Elías, pero por desgracia ya se nos acaba el tiempo así que te sacaré del escenario.

-¿Qué?

Regamers jala una palanca y un trampolín se acciona justo donde estaba el psicólogo haciendo que volara por los aires directo hacia su asiento boca abajo, en el proceso la hojita con el discurso se sale de sus manos y vuela inexplicablemente hacia el hueco que dejó Underrated Hero.

Entonces el venezolano se pone detrás del micrófono.

-Bueno señoras y señores, luego de los primeros 4 premios tendremos que ir a un intermedio para que nosotros descansemos las piernas y ustedes descansen los ojos. Sigan sintonizándonos que ya volvemos con más de… ¡los Golden Loud Awards 2019!

La cámara se oscurece para dar lugar a una animación de salida.

**Ya vuelve: The Loud House**-indica una voz en off-**En Nickelodeon**-ahora se muestra el logotipo de Nickelodeon.

**N/A: Felicidades a Underrated Hero, Phantom 1812, Banghg y a RCurrent por ser los primeros ganadores de los Golden. Antes de irme quisiera hacer un anuncio, en el capítulo anterior pregunté si les interesaba la dinámica de "Preguntas y Respuestas" y la mayoría que respondió me dieron su aprobación así que en el siguiente cap se dará inicio a esta dinámica la cual consistirá de esta manera:**

***Cada usuario podrá hacerme un máximo de 2 preguntas y yo las contestaré, igual que en Wattpad.**

***Podrán preguntarme cualquier cosa con respecto a mi vida como escritor y obsesionado al medio audiovisual.**

***No responderé preguntas personales, lo más personal que sabrán de la persona detrás de la pantalla será lo que posteé en mi perfil, de ahí no más. Quizás haga algunas excepciones dependiendo de qué tan personales son (ej: Cantante favorito o cosas así)**

**Y bueno, si quieren participar solo hagan sus preguntas por medio de los reviews (o por PM, como gusten).**

**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, no veremos en el siguiente con el intermedio y las preguntas y sus respuestas. Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Interludio I

**N/A: Tercer capítulo de La Ceremonia, donde tendremos las respuestas a las preguntas que me hicieron y un interludio donde veremos más de nuestros personajes invitados. Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Algunos de los chistes o referencias pueden involucrar elementos y personas de la comunidad de The Loud House en español, les aviso de antemano que no debe tomarse en serio nada de lo escrito aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia pues todo lo escrito aquí ha sido con el ánimo de entretener y no de ofender. En caso de que a pesar de la advertencia la ofensa persista, les pido una más sincera disculpa de antemano.**

En una cabaña en el bosque, un hombre está sentado en un sillón rojo de tela frente a la chimenea, cruzando su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha, fumando una pipa de burbujas y usando una bata de cuadros rojos de diferentes tonalidades ordenados en forma uniforme. Parecía ser un hombre normal disfrutando de su estancia en la cabaña, pero había un detalle en su aspecto que lo distinguía por sobre los demás…era su cabeza, que tenía una forma exacta del cubo del Súper Mario Bros original. Parecía estar feliz al ver a la audiencia dentro de su cabaña…o quizás está molesto, la verdad es difícil saberlo puesto a que no tiene cejas…ni boca…ni rostro.

-Buenas noches, mis estimados-resultaba que estaba feliz, por el tono que usaba-bienvenidos a mis aposentos donde los recibiré con todo gusto. Tengo un pequeño anuncio amigos míos, me llegó la hora de hacer algo que todo autor en algún punto llega a hacer: Hablar de sí mismo, porque a todos nos gusta hablar de nosotros mismos a pesar de que es peligroso revelar información a un montón de extraños que quién sabe qué van a hacer con eso, tarde o temprano todos lo hacemos y ahora es mi turno aprovechando este corto período vacío que deja esta ceremonia a lo que llamo "intermedio".

-Si se recuerdan el primer capítulo entonces recordarán que pregunté si les interesaba esta sección a la que llamo "preguntas y respuestas" (debo buscar un mejor nombre), y muchos me respondieron que sí…por PM, no es hostigamiento porque pregunte solo una vez. En fin, es hora de responder las muchas preguntas que me hicieron.

Saca una bolsa de correos y deja salir una cantidad media (por no decir baja) de cartas con preguntas escritas.

-Vaya, no creí que fuese a recibir tantas. Ok, vamos por la primera-agarra un sobre aleatoriamente.

-Veamos, carta de odio...carta de odio…carta de odio…amenaza de muerte…carta de odio-decía mientras revisaba las cartas que le dejaron- ¿aviso de violación de derechos de autor? -leyó extrañado una carta con sobre rojo y tinta roja, la ignoró y la botó a la basura. Siguió revisando entre su correspondencia hasta que dio con la primera carta que le dejaron sus fans, las cuales resultaron ser menos de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado.

-Bien esta es de **Charly888** y dice: _¿porque empezaste a escribir fics?_

-Una muy buena pregunta, la verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer en mi casa, no tengo amigos, ni novia, ni un carajo, la vida me iba mal y decidí sumergirme en esto para escapar de la tristeza que me agobia y evitar mi suicidio-hay un momento de silencio debido a que regamers entró en depresión, pero luego sonríe…tal vez.

\- ¡JA! Te lo creíste, debiste ver tu cara. No, en realidad fue porque…desde hacía bastantes años, era como un instinto o algo así. Cada vez que estaba fastidiado (lo cual era casi siempre) inventaba historias en mi mente usando personajes de televisión, hasta que un día decidí finalmente sacarme esas ideas de la cabeza.

-Ahora vayamos con la siguiente carta, esta es de **Jugger 'El Fachero' Ops** (vieron que cambia de nombre):

_1- ¿Que te motivo a entrarle a este mundillo del Fanfiction y si planeas escalar a más en un futuro o simplemente escribir de manera casual?_

-Como dije anteriormente sentía el instinto de escribir desde hacía un buen tiempo y escribir fics era la mejor forma de dejarlo salir. Y no planeo limitarme a solo a escribir fics, mi objetivo es algún día escribir novelas a nivel profesional y qué mejor de agarrar práctica que escribir fics. Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta.

_2- ¿Palta o Aguacate? Ok no, esa no era. ¿Qué futuro crees tenga el fandom en un futuro, se mantendrá vivo con los Casagrande o morirá rápidamente?_

-Pues la serie ya está muerta, igual que los Casagrande. Tal vez haya quienes dicen que con la quinta temporada todo mejorará, pero seamos realista eso nunca pasa. Si quieres una mejor explicación entonces te recomiendo escuchar la canción de Queen "It's Late", ahí te dicen toda la historia de la serie hasta estos fatídicos momentos. Pero el Fandom es otra historia, ya nadie ve la serie y aun así sigue habiendo bastantes actualizaciones en los fics, y en los fanarts ni se diga, así que creo que estaremos bien por algún tiempo más. Si aguantamos tantos coñazos hasta ahora entonces aguantaremos lo que se venga…excepto el live action, hasta ahí llegamos.

-Pasemos a la siguiente carta, esta es de **Andres888**:

_1- ¿Planeas traducir tus fanfics al inglés o incluso publicitar lo que hacen fanfics en español a la angloparlante?_

-Mmmm…la verdad la idea me ha tentado varias veces, pero la flojera que me invade me lo ha impedido, así como también el malísimo internet de mi casa. De hecho, una vez traduje un one shot mío a los gringos…y no me fue bien, solo tuve un comentario y fue de Rob; pero quizás más adelante me anime a volver a intentarlo, ¿alguna recomendación? En cuanto a lo otro…no, jamás se me ha cruzado en la mente publicitar a los otros autores a los gringos.

_2- ¿Qué planes tienes a futuro para este fandom?_

-De momento solo seguir escribiendo los fics que tengo activos e iniciar unos nuevos que tengo planeados para este año, para más información véase: Explicación y otros proyectos (síp, acabo de hacer un Spam dentro de otro spam que a su vez tiene un spam. Sería como…un Spam3)

-Sigamos con la siguiente carta, esta es del mítico **Phantom1812:**

_-Si tuvieras el poder de Nega o el poder de Rob o el poder de ambos combinados, ¿qué sería lo que harías, en el fandom o en fandoms o en la realidad?_

-Una interesante pregunta mi estimado colega, si tuviera los poderes de poderes de alguno de ellos en el fandom lo primero que haría sería destruir cual Thanos todos esos fics mierdas que dan cáncer de ojos que hay en Wattpad, destruir a todos los usuarios tóxicos en todo el mundo y finalmente en todos los fics de The Loud House juntar a Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, aunque ellos no quieran. En el mundo real, quisiera decir que haría de este un lugar mejor…pero conociéndome, de seguro me convertiría en una especie de Brightburn pero más sádico, sometiendo a la humanidad a mi voluntad y torturando horriblemente a mis enemigos. Gracias por preguntar.

-Ahora continuemos con la carta que sigue, esta es de **Dark-Mask-Uzumaki**

_*El Fic que te haya echo vomitar o el más cercano._

-Curioso que lo preguntes porque el fic que más estuvo cerca de hacerme vomitar es ese tuyo llamado "Una enfermedad llamada amor", esa partecita en donde se revela el origen de Lincoln me provocó unas fuertes arcadas. De hecho, el solo recordar esa escena me provoca indigestión. Aunque también se coló el shot de Luz sin vida (A.K.A El Maestro y El que te pone en 4), pero el tuyo fue peor._  
_

_*¿Estoy pendejo por no haberme puesto a trabajar seriamente en mis fics del 2018? (Seguramente :v) Ok, esa me la conteste solito así que cacha la siguiente. Si cuando dices "aahh" hace calor y cuando haces "fiuu" hace frío... ¿Por qué el negro de dos metros está detrás de ti y cuáles son tus intenciones?_

-Eh… ¿cuál negro dices que…? -regamers se da la vuelta y ve a un negro de 2 metros sonriéndole con depravación, antes de que pudiera soltar un grito el negro se le abalanza encima, pero la escena se corta y se muestra una imagen de un perro desenchufando un televisor que dice "Dificultades técnicas"

Luego de un tiempo se recompone la conexión con regamers, quien se ve pálido y con una cara de susto…tal vez, es difícil decirlo porque no tiene rostro.

-P-p-pasemos a la siguiente carta, esta es de **Luis Carlos:**

_-Cuando mostraste a los nominados y sus fics, tú... ya sabes, ¿Te tomaste la molestia de preguntarles a los autores de esas historias si daban permiso para eso? porque para mí, esos fueron ligeros pero muy importantes Spoliers de sus fics._

-Ehh…no, pero en mi defensa les beneficia porque es publicidad y gracias a mí de seguro las visitas aumentarán en sus fics. Así que ellos deberían agradecerme. De hecho, ellos deberían pagarme por hacerles publicidad, les cobraré más tarde incluyéndote. Pasemos a su siguiente pregunta

_\- ¿A ellos no les molestó la idea de que se expusiera así partes de sus escritos a las personas que no los han leído aún?_

El entrevistado que en blanco cuando leyó aquella pregunta que lo ponía en una posición muy comprometedora. Tomó un respiro e hizo lo que cualquier persona en el mundo de los medios haría…desechó la carta a la papelera y luego la quemó.

-Uy, parece que se quemó la carta por accidente, y cómo no hay una copia no puedo contestarla. Qué pena, pero en fin, esas cosas pasan. Ahora pasemos a la siguiente carta escrita por mi estimado colega **RCurrent.**

_\- ¿Cuál fue el primer fandom al que entraste?_

-Curiosamente hacía años que estaba metido en otro fandom antes de toparme con este. Era el de Phineas y Ferb, el cual se concentraba más en fics de aventura, ciencia ficción y one shots de romance (¡Phinbella 4 ever!), a diferencia de este ahí no hay incesto…bueno sí hay, pero es como encontrar buenos fics en Wattpad, tienes buscar por horas y horas. Creo que lo más raro que tienen ellos es que parecen tener una fijación en la zoofilia, porque en todas las páginas hay mínimo 3 fics de Perry el ornitorrinco teniendo relaciones con cualquiera (la mayoría de veces con Doofenshmirtz), pero bueno todos tienen sus manías, aquí hay predisposición por el incesto y allá a la zoofilia, ambos igual de asquerosos.

_¿Prefieres el Té o el café?_

\- ¿Qué mejor forma de empezar una mañana que con una rica y calentita taza de café con leche? Es de lo mejor…o lo sería si se consiguiera aquí café y/o leche. Soy más de café, pero solo lo tomo con leche tipo tetero (mucha más leche que café), aunque he probado el té y no está mal.

Pasemos a la siguiente carta, esta fue escrita por el rey de las parodias absurdas **Eltiorob95**

_¿Fui yo uno de los que te inspiré a entrar a Fanfiction y escribir tus historias?_

_-_No. Siguiente pregunta.

_¿Cuál de mis fics te entretuvo más? puedes nombrar los que no son de TLH incluso_.

-Mmmm…no sé, tienes millones de fics y algunos son muy buenos, pero como estaba con la fiebre de Endgame creo que el que más me gustó fue el de "La montaña del destino". Me divirtió mucho.

-Sigamos con la siguiente carta, escrita por el gran escritor **MightyMitch47**

_¿Que lo llevo a comenzar a adentrarse al fanfiction?_

-Otra vez con eso, ya es la tercera vez que me preguntan eso y ya perdió la gracia. Si quieres saberlo lee más arriba.

_¿Cómo se siente trabajar con Mitch y Pow? ¿Y quién gano en la batalla de rap para ti?_

-La verdad es difícil, no solo porque casi no hay fics de donde uno guiarse, sino que además las personalidades así con el ego inflado no son lo mío, pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Y dado que solo se permiten 2 preguntas por personas ignoraré la última que hiciste, lo cual es bueno porque no he leído la batalla, ¡digo! No sé decir quién ganó porque estuvo muy reñida-dijo para luego sonreír con nerviosismo.

-Ahora leeremos la última carta del autor más querido del fandom, **J0nas Nagera.**

_¿qué te inspiró y te mantiene inspirado a escribir fics?_

\- ¡Caray! ¡¿Otra vez con eso?! ¡4! ¡Ya van 4 veces que me preguntan eso! Había miles de preguntas buenas que pudieron hacerme mejores que esta y no lo hicieron…no se me viene a la mente ninguna, pero sí las hay…tal vez. Esto es decepcionante, estoy decepcionado de ustedes. ¡Y saben a quienes me refiero! (suspiro) Bueno, pasemos con la última pregunta.

_¿cuál es tu ship favorito? ¿qué opinas del loudcest?_

\- ¡POR FIN! ¡Por fin! ¡Alguien que sí usa el cerebro! Por eso es que todo el mundo te quiere Nagera, tú sí sabes de esto. No como nosotros que solo somos unos pajeros que tratan de escapar de sus tristes vidas, tú eres un amor, un encanto y todo el mundo te quiere. Es más, solo por ser tú, voy a ignorar la primera pregunta y te validaré las dos que me hiciste de un solo tiro, para que veas cuánto te quiero.

-Primero, ¿mi ship favorito? Creo que eso es un poco obvio, ¿no crees tú? Da igual, ¡RONNIECOLN FOREVER! Más que un gusto es una obsesión, no pasa un día sin que lea o vea una imagen de esa pareja tan linda. De hecho, las demás parejas me valen un 0 a la izquierda, así de simple. No me importa con quien termine las hermanas, si son con sus parejas en "L is for Love" o entre ellas, o si los padres se divorcian y se casan con las mascotas o si Clyde deja a su novia francesa para unirse a los juegos sexuales de sus padres, si Lincoln y Ronnie Anne terminan juntos yo soy feliz. Soy físicamente incapaz de shipear a alguno de los dos con otras personas…por desgracia eso no es chiste, hablo en serio. Me pongo muy mal cuando leo que no están juntos, como los brasileños cuando perdieron contra Alemania en el mundial 2014, sé que es estúpido y de seguro estarás riendo, pero es así es tal cual como lo redacto…de hecho, creo que es peor, así soy yo. Y aquel que me diga que ya está muerto le diré una cosa, hasta que alguno de los dos se consiga una pareja (ojo: Oficial, no un bailecito como los anteriores) aún hay posibilidades de que acaben juntos…aunque son muy bajas, casi nulas, tienes muchos cero y una coma antes de llegar al número…pero hay esperanzas, muy bajas, pero las hay.

-Segundo, ¿qué opino del Loudcest? Creo que lo resumiré con esta acción-el presentador hace sonido de arcadas fuertes y con sus simula el recorrido de un vómito esparciéndose por todo el suelo, luego abre y cierra las manos reiteradas veces para señalar que está escupiendo parte del vómito-Pero eso no significa que no haya leído fics con Loudcest, aunque es muy raro que lo haga. Tiene que tener una trama que me atraiga por completo para que yo lo lea…además de no ser romance (porque si voy a leer romance que sea de algo que me gusta).

-Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Yo soy regamers10 quién les dice: Sigan sintonizándonos que ya continuaremos con los Golden Loud Awards 2019 después de estos comerciales.

La pantalla poco a poco se torna negro y aparecen los comerciales.

/

En el backstage los personajes invitados descansaban durante el intermedio, algunos estaban bien, otros estaban mal y otros tenían ganas de arrancarle un ojo a alguien, entre estos últimos se encontraba un bosnio quien sentado en su mesa tenía los dientes apretados y con una mueca de molestia que demostraba que estaba siendo consumido por su ira.

\- ¡Ese miserable! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a faltarme el respeto de esa manera al confundirme con un nazi?!

-Cálmate Alex, no es para tanto-lo trata de calmar su novia Leni.

\- ¡¿No es para tanto?! ¡ME LLAMÓ NAZI! ¡TODA MI VIDA HE ODIADO QUE ME LLAMARAN ASÍ Y AHORA ESE MALDITO LO HACE FRENTE A CIENTOS DE PERSONAS! ¡¿Y TÚ QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!-grita furioso Alexander, asustando a la modista y haciendo que estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Ay, perdón Leni. No quise asustarte-la abraza para calmarla-es que…sabes como como soy cuando me altero, y más cuando me dicen nazi.

-(snif) Lo sé y te entiendo, tampoco me gusta que me digan tonta, pero no debes dejar que eso tome control de tus acciones. Por más que te moleste tienes que aprender que a no darle importancia a esas cosas, a no dejarte llevar por las opiniones de los demás y a aprender a olvidar porque tú sabes quién eres y de lo que eres capaz…y yo también lo sé, por eso te amo.

Las palabras de Leni dejaron pensativo al emperador del este, dulzura de su tono y el mensaje lo calmaron y le hizo cuestionar su forma de pensar durante un momento.

-Mmmm…no, ese maldito se muere hoy sí o sí-sentenció Alex decidido a hacer pagar a regamers por haberlo llamado nazi, mientras Leni suspira con fastidio por lo obstinado que era su novio.

En esa misma mesa redonda en el otro sector un avergonzado Dimitri hundía su cabeza entre sus brazos pegando la frente a la mesa, teniendo fresco en su memoria la vergüenza que pasó con su discurso.

-Santo Dios, me quiero tirar a un agujero y morirme.

-Vamos gatito, no fue tan malo-trataba de animarlo la Luna Loud de su universo, que no es bisexual.

-Por favor Luna, hasta un niño de 5 años podría haberlo hecho mejor.

-Pero si con tu discurso incluso hiciste llorar a Leni.

-Leni lloró cuando descubrió que los elefantes no podían saltar.

-Sí bueno…no es para tanto. Tal vez hayas pasado un momento humillante frente al escenario, pero si lo piensas bien fue en una ceremonia de premios de fanfics de una serie en específico, no lo habrán visto muchas personas y nadie hablará de eso.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Seguro nadie hablará de mi humillación.

-¡Oye. Yosílacago! -dijo Lincoln Prime mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba el ruso-japonés, con una mueca de burla adornando su rostro-Tremendo discurso que diste en el escenario, yo creí que los japoneses eran listos pero ahora veo que son unos tarados-dijo la versión adolescente de Lincoln en un tono burlesco, haciendo sentir mal a Dimitri.

-Oye, yo no me preocuparía por eso… ¡porque yo no lo hice! -se burló una vez más Prime antes de retirarse soltando sonoras carcajadas. Dimitri hundió su cabeza otra vez entre sus brazos preguntándose si su Stand lo mataría si lo ordenase.

En otra mesa estaba Brandon Loud jugando con sus manos en una clara señal de nerviosismo, parecía que jugaba lucha de pulgares consigo mismo, pero era muy malo pues los dedos se rodeaban sin tocarse. Levantaba la vista y la devolvía a su mesa fugazmente, como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo para mantenerla fija en su mesa, cediendo en más de una ocasión. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista no pudo quitarla de la mesa que se encontraba a varios metros de la suya, donde una versión alterna de su galleta estaba abatida, muy de seguro por haber descubierto el enorme descenso del número de apariciones que ha tenido en los últimos tiempos tanto en la serie como en el Fandom. Ganas no le faltaban para ir hasta allá y hacer todo lo posible para mejorar su estado de ánimo, pero había una persona que se lo impedía, quien le agarró la cara para obligarlo a mirar al frente.

\- ¡Brandon, mírame! -dijo con voz severa Evelyn, quien ya se estaba cansando de evitar que aquel muchacho fuese con la versión alterna de su amada y que cometa una estupidez.

-Escúchame, ¡ella no es tu Cookie! No puedes solo ir allá y hablar con ella esperando que así se arregle tu relación.

\- Ya sé, ya sé…pero mírala, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que una chica está sufriendo.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Entonces, si aquella no fuese Cookie sino otro personaje de fondo como Cristina o Brownie ¿tú la ayudarías también?

-Ehh… ¡por supuesto!

Evelyn se golpeó la frente y se pasó la mano por toda la cara por el tremendo descaro que tenía el gemelo de Lincoln.

-Pues me alegra que tengas esa caballerosidad, pero no te acercarás a esa Cookie.

-Pero…

\- ¡NADA!

Brandon molesto se cruzó los brazos haciendo un puchero. Entonces llegó una persona a alzar los ánimos.

\- ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Brandon! ¿Qué cuentas mano? -saludó Rob.

\- ¿Qué tal Rob?

\- ¿Cómo andas? ¿Cómo está tu novia?

-Ehm…de hecho, no muy bien, estamos algo como peleados.

-Qué pena amigo, pero no te preocupes yo sé qué hacer para que resuelvan todo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

-Simple: Cuando regreses la llevas a tu habitación y le das unas lamiditas por ahí, ya verás que al día siguiente ni recordará por qué peleaban.

\- ¡Por Dios, Rob! ¡Tengo 11 años!

\- ¿Y qué? Hay fics en donde Lincoln hace cosas peores estando más pequeño.

\- ¡Yo no soy un degenerado como él!

-Tranquilo wey, sólo trataba de ayudar, no es como para que te pongas a la defensiva.

\- ¡No estoy a la defensiva!

-Si estás a la defensiva, ¿o no Evelyn?

-No me metas en eso, Rob-dijo Evelyn haciéndose a un lado.

\- ¡Ya basta Rob! ¡Si sigues voy a llamar a Nega para que te dé tu merecido!

-(Bufido) Como si me preocupara eso, si Nega estuviera te probaría en este preciso momento que le daría una golpiza con los ojos cerrados. Claro, si es que el cobarde tiene las agallas de aparecerse, pues yo no le tengo miedo.

-Hola Rob.

El Dios de la estupidez saltó del susto por el repentino saludo que recibió por la espalda, al ver de quien se trataba en lugar de disminuir su miedo aumentó pues tenía a una de las pocas personas que lo ponían en jaque en una pelea.

-Ho-ho-hola Nega. T-t-te ves bien-replicó en un tono de voz que reflejaba lo asustado que estaba- ¿Nuevo corte?

-Sí, pero es por este cuerpo. No sé si este Lincoln tenía baja autoestima y quería cambiar su imagen o simplemente era un arrogante que se la daba de la gran cosa.

-Jaja, jaja, jaja. Qué chistoso eres Nega.

-Rob, ¿por qué estás temblando demasiado? -preguntó Evelyn.

\- ¿Qué? N-no estoy t-temblando, e-es solo…m-mi glaucoma.

\- ¿Y por qué te tiembla la voz?

-Es…algo de los argentinos-paraguayos. Todos lo hacemos.

\- ¿Y por qué estás sudando tanto?

\- ¡Hace calor, Evelyn! Hace mucho calor. ¿Tú tienes calor, Nega? Seguro que sí, con esa bufanda.

-No tengo calor.

-Pues yo sí, creo que mejor me quito la camisa.

-No te la vayas a quitar.

-De acuerdo, cierto, lo siento.

Rob estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, tener cerca a Nega siempre le pone los pelos de punta. Está consciente de que es considerado por muchos como un ser muy irritante y lo que menos quería hacer ahora era enojar al señor de la muerte.

-Y… ¿cómo has estado? -preguntó Rob esperando romper la tensión.

-Bien, he estado bien. Viajando entre dimensiones en busca de nuevas emociones que me distraigan de esta vida llena de desgracia que me persigue vaya a donde vaya.

-Bien. Bien. Suena genial.

-Lo era…-hizo una pausa dramática donde cambió las connotaciones faciales de unas neutrales a unas más sombría, volviéndolo más amenazante ante los ojos de un ya de por sí asustado Dios de la estupidez-hasta que viajé a una dimensión donde escuché algo que me hizo…enfadar. Y mucho-su voz se volvió se volvió más grave, casi de ultratumba.

\- ¿Qu-Qu-Qu-Qué escuchaste?

-Oh, nada. Solo que tú podrías vencerme con mucha facilidad. Tú no tendrás nada qué ver con eso, ¿o sí?

\- ¿Qué? No, (bufido) ¿cómo crees? Yo nunca…jeje…yo nunca diría algo así. Qué locura.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Entonces ¿no tienes idea de quién habrá esparcido ese falso rumor? ¿Verdad?

-No, ni la menor idea. ¿Y tú Evelyn?

-Bueno, yo…

\- ¿Ves? No tiene idea.

Nega ríe ligeramente y junta sus manos, tomando pose para hablar.

-Escucha Rob, aunque no lo creas tú me agradas.

\- ¿En serio?

-Sí, tú estilo destructivo al actuar combina con el mío. Pero lo que no toleraré bajo ninguna circunstancia, es que un enclenque mequetrefe bochinchero le asegure a todo el mundo que puede vencerme con mucha facilidad…-se acerca lentamente hasta estar cara a cara con Rob-cuando los dos sabemos que es totalmente, absolutamente e indiscutiblemente…falso.

-S-sí, y-yo t-también e-estaría i-indignado e-en tu l-lugar.

-Entonces nos entendemos.

\- ¡Por supuesto!

-Me alegra oír eso-entonces de forma brusca y violenta Nega le agarra del cuello de la camisa y le acerca a su cara para dejar bien en claro el mensaje que está a punto de dar- ¡porque si llego a escuchar en otra dimensión que me puedes ganar con facilidad no tendré más remedio que demostrarles a todos esos inútiles que esa afirmación es completamente falsa! ¡¿Capisce?!

-Sí, sí, claro, entendido, capisce.

-Bien.

Nega lo suelta y Rob cae de trasero al suelo.

-Suerte en los premios Rob, la necesitarás.

Dicho esto se retira, dejando a un atemorizado argentino levantándose del suelo. Siente algo raro en su brazo izquierdo y se lo soba.

-Mi brazo está cosquilleando, ¿eso es normal? -le preguntó inquieto a Evelyn.

-Rob, nada de lo que haces es normal.

-Fiu, qué alivio-dijo Rob sonriendo por haberse librado de un gran lío usando sus habilidades del habla. Luego se desmayó producto de un infarto que estaba sufriendo y la secretaria tuvo que intentar reanimarlo, sin notar que el gemelo de Lincoln había aprovechado la falta de vigilancia de la secretaria para ir directo a donde estaba la versión alterna de su novia.

Y hablando de ella, Cookie se encontraba reposando su cabeza decaída sobre la mesa en la que se sentaba, llevando puesto un sombrero mexicano hecho de nacho con guacamole dentro que comía con lentitud debido a su falta de ánimo. Sus amigas Stella y Sid la acompañaban en la mesa.

-Es increíble que ya me hayan olvidado, apenas tuve tiempo para disfrutar de mis 15 minutos de fama.

-No es tan malo Cookie, al menos tuviste tu tiempo de fama mientras que hay millones y millones de personajes en la serie que ni siquiera tienen un nombre-dijo Stella intentando animar a su amigo.

-Sí bueno, ahora soy tan recordada como ellos.

-Vamos Cookie, estás siendo muy negativa. No es que te hayan olvidado, es solo que ya no te usan con tanta frecuencia como antes-dijo Sid con un positivismo que contrastaba con la negatividad de la galleta.

-Exacto, de hecho, hay un fic parcialmente famoso en donde eres coprotagonista-añadió Stella a la idea de Sid

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

-Bueno…no recuerdo cómo se llama.

\- ¿Quién es el autor?

-Ahm…creo que se llama Luck, Lucky o algo así, sé que tenía de nombre suerte en inglés.

\- ¿Entonces soy coprotagonista de un fic de un autor que no es lo suficientemente famoso como para que recuerdes su nombre?

-Pues…en Wattpad es famoso.

-Chicas, agradezco lo que tratan de hacer por mí, pero esto sólo me hace sentir más miserable.

Un hombre del servicio de mensajería por correspondencia (también conocido como cartero) llegó con un paquete.

-Paquete para…Sid Chang.

-Uh, esa soy yo.

-Firme aquí.

Sid firma los papeles y recibe el paquete que se le había encomendado, permitiéndole al hombre retirarse para hacer otras entregas.

\- ¿Qué es eso Sid? -preguntó Cookie intentado olvidar su desdicha.

-Son los ratings de "Los Casagrande"

\- ¿Los ratings? ¿No los había estrenado en Octubre?

-Eso fue en Estados Unidos y no nos fue muy bien que digamos, pero el 3 abril nos estrenamos en Latinoamérica y estoy segura de que nos irá mucho mejor con ellos.

Sid abre la caja y saca de la misma y hoja de diagrama bien larga que a su parecer se debía por la cantidad enorme de personas que lo vieron, pero había un problema con esa teoría.

-Qué extraño, está en blanco.

En efecto, la hoja de diagrama que suponía que debía contener barras, flechas y gráficas indicando el nivel de audiencia no tenía nada escrito encima, estaba totalmente en blanco.

-Déjame ver-pidió amablemente Stella y Sid le entregó la exageradamente larga hoja del rating, comprobando que no había nada-vaya que esto es extraño.

\- ¿Eso es algo malo?

-Ehm…no, no creo. De seguro es que…no había tinta, o se dañó la máquina y te lo entregaron en blanco por error.

-Sí, tienes razón, de seguro fue un error de la administración.

-De hecho, chicas-intervino Cookie-busqué el rating de los Casagrande en línea y al parecer es el peor debut de una serie que haya habido en la historia, lo siento Sid.

-Ay, no. ¿Se pueden ver los ratings en línea? -dijo Sid.

-Sí, así es.

\- ¡Rayos! Pagué 25$ por la hoja cuando podía haberlo conseguido por internet.

La morena y la galleta se extrañaron al ver que la china se preocupaba más por haber sido timada que por lo de su serie.

-Sid, ¿entiendes lo grave que es que literalmente nadie haya visto tu serie? Podrían hasta cancelarte.

-Sí, lo sé, pero siendo franca ya lo veía venir. Desde que fuimos anunciados nuestros fanes literalmente pueden ser contados con los dedos, y sin importar qué tanto nos esforzábamos a los norteamericanos no les interesábamos. Intentaba ser positiva creyendo que en Latinoamérica íbamos a tener mejor suerte, pero ya veo que no fue así. Y aunque me entristece que nuestra serie vaya a ser cancelada no todo es tan malo, después de todo cuando eso pase Ronnie Anne volverá a Royal Woods y yo me iré con ella.

Ante esta explicación que dio la asiática se escuchó una fuerte y auténtica carcajada de alguien conocido; se trataba de Lincoln Prime, quien pasó por un lado sin poder evitar escuchar la conversación. Su novia Ronnie Anne lo acompañaba tomándolo del brazo.

\- ¿En serio eres tan estúpida como para pensar que te trasladarán a ti a The Loud House?

\- ¿Por qué es algo estúpido? Tiene mucha lógica.

-Igual que el comunismo, y ya todos sabemos cómo terminó eso.

-Pero esto es diferente, unánimemente todos los que han visto "Los Casagrande "están de acuerdo en que soy el mejor personaje que fue creado para la serie, incluso los haters más tóxicos están de acuerdo.

-Ja, y luego dicen que yo soy arrogante.

\- ¡Es la verdad! Me han hecho muchos fanarts, he aparecidos en varios fics y ya hasta me shippean con Lincoln.

-Lincoln es shippeado hasta con el lavaplatos.

-Sí, pero también me shippean con Ronnie Anne.

\- ¿En verdad? -preguntaron incrédulas Stella y Cookie.

-Sí, más que todo en Estados Unidos. Al parecer allá consideran el ship como "adorable", o algo así.

Prime en un principio no entendía qué tenía de adorable ver a aquellas dos juntas, pero cuando se las imaginó a las dos besándose con pasión y algo de lujuria lo comprendió totalmente, tanto así que esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Su novia se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y le metió un fuerte codazo para que dejara de hacerlo. Prime se enojó por eso, pero ya habría tiempo para castigarla por eso, por ahora lo importante era arruinarle las esperanzas a esa china loca.

-Escucha niñita, no sé en qué clase de mundo de fantasías vives, pero ya es hora de que te bajen de las nubes y te muestren cómo es la realidad realmente.

-Pues explícamelo, Prime-dijo Sid en forma de reto, y Prime siempre aceptaba los retos.

-Cuando un personaje se va para crear su propia serie se va para siempre, y todo lo que fue creado a partir de entonces es exclusivamente para la nueva serie. Podrás tener millones de fans, podrás tener millones de fanarts y fics e incluso puedes tener a dos pendejos que tiene el ridículo plan de tratar de arreglar The Loud House volviendo el Sidcoln canon, pero la realidad es que no importa todo eso porque cuando tu horrenda serie de mierda sea cancelada tú serás olvidada…para siempre.

Aquellas palabras mal intencionadas que soltó Prime con la intención de hacerla sentir mal habían surtido el efecto que él deseaba, ahora las inseguridades de Sid que estaban reprimidas habían resurgido.

-S-se-seguro que muchos personajes que fueron creados para spin-offs fueron trasladados.

-En ese caso dime una, y con todo el gusto del mundo retiraré mis palabras.

Sid abrió la boca decidida a contarle todos los casos en los cuales personajes creados en series derivadas fueron trasladados a la original, pero antes de poder hacer un sonido cayó en cuenta de que todos los casos que recordaba no cumplían con lo pedido pues todos los personajes de los shows cancelados desaparecieron para siempre, incluyendo a los protagonistas. Su rostro decaía cada vez más y más, al darse cuenta de que su futuro, no, más bien su vida corría grave peligro al encontrarse al borde de la cancelación. Y justo cuando todo parecía que iba terminar con una mueca de profunda tristeza, su rostro se iluminó con un resplandeciente brillo al recordar una serie derivada cuyos personajes sí fueron trasladados a la original.

\- ¡The Cleveland Show! ¡Sí! Cuando ellos fueron cancelados la familia de Cleveland se devolvió a Padre de familia e incluso en la serie se burlan del fracaso de su show ¡Ja! -respondió con una combinación de alegría y alivio.

-Sí, tienes razón en eso chinita. Basado en esa lógica existe la ligera posibilidad de que Ronnie Anne pueda volver a The Loud House. Pero ahora dime, ¿cuántos de los personajes nuevos de The Cleveland Show fueron trasladados a Padre de familia?

Y con esas palabras fue que toda la alegría y el brillo del rostro de Sid, que simbolizaba su esperanza y optimismo, se desvanecieron por completo, pues se dio cuenta de que ningún personaje creado en un Spin off fue trasladado a la original sin importar su popularidad. Se llevó las manos a la boca y jadeó con horror cuando tuvo la revelación.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Si cancelan los Casagrande voy a desaparecer!

-Siempre tengo razón, niña. Bueno, mi trabajo aquí ya terminó así que me retiraré. Vámonos Ronnie-dijo Prime listo para irse.

\- ¿Tenías que ser tan cruel con ella, Linky?

-Claro que sí, está sobrevalorada.

Y así como llegó Prime se fue, dejando atrás a una muy angustiada Sid Chang.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Si mi show fracasa voy a ser eliminada como si nunca hubiese existido!

-No te pongas así, Sid. Estoy segura de que si llegasen a tener que cancelar tu show te trasladarían a The Loud House-dijo Stella intentando calmarla.

\- ¡Sé realista! ¡¿Qué cosa buena ha hecho el staff desde que se fue Savino aparte de crearme?!

-Yo fui creada después de que se fue Savino-dijo Stella algo ofendida.

-Sí, pero tú no tienes de qué preocuparte, tú te quedarás con el grupo de Lincoln hasta el final, pero si me a mí me cancelan el show entonces voy ser rápidamente olvidada hasta que ya nadie se acuerde de que siquiera existí.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo, Chang-dijo Cookie.

-No, me rehúso a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como mi show agoniza. ¡Voy a ser todo lo que esté a mi alcance para aumentar el rating de Los Casagrande en un mil porciento!

-En ese caso tendrías solo mil personas viendo el programa.

\- ¡Entonces en un millón por ciento!

Sid saca de su bolsillo un panfleto que promocionaba al show que tenía guardado en su bolsillo.

-Vamos Stella, ayúdame a sacarle copia a esto y a repartirlo por todo el lugar.

Sid agarra de la mano a Stella y la arrastra con ella sin darle oportunidad de responder.

-Y una vez más dejan sola a Cookie comiendo un sombrero de nachos con guacamole mientras se resigna a la soledad. La historia de mi vida.

Entonces llega Brandon a su mesa, arrastrado por sus sentimientos impulsivos para habar con ella algo de nervios.

-Hola-saludó llamando la atención de la castaña-no sé si me recuerdas, soy el que cambió de mesa contigo-

-Oh sí, lo sé.

-Bien, soy Brandon, por cierto. Brandon Loud.

\- ¿Loud? ¿Eres hermano de Lincoln?

-Su gemelo en realidad, en un fic llamado El Desconocido.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Ehm… ¿puedo sentarme?

-Es un país libre.

-Técnicamente no estamos en ningún país, así que...

Cookie ríe ligeramente por el chiste de Brandon.

-Está bien, aun así, puedes sentarte.

Brandon se asienta en la silla al lado de Cookie.

-No pude evitar oír tu conversación con tus amigas, debo decir que te entiendo, también tuve una época en donde fui famoso, pero ya nadie se acuerda de mí.

\- ¿En serio?

-Sí, es más, creo que el único que se acuerda de mí es Rob.

\- ¿Rob?

-Sí, hizo un fic en donde yo era una chica llamada Brenda.

Cookie alza la cabeza para ver al mencionado Rob recibir RCP de parte de Evelyn y luego respiración de boca a boca, pero cuando descubre que él estaba consciente en ese momento ella le da una cachetada fuerte y se va furiosa.

\- ¿Bromeas?

-Hablo en serio, él lo hizo. Bueno, no él como tal sino el autor que lo creó.

-Ah ya, eso tiene más sentido.

-Si…pero lo que intento decir es que, tal vez ya no tengas la misma popularidad de antes, pero mientras tengas personas que te siguen recordando con cariño no tienes porqué sentirte mal.

-Creo…creo que tienes razón. ¡Sí! Tal vez ya casi nadie habla o dibuja sobre mí, pero aún tengo mi público, aún hay gente que escribe sobre mí como el tal Lucky ese.

\- ¡Exacto! No tienes que sentirte miserable, aun personas que…te quieren-se sonrojó el gemelo de Lincoln. Cookie también noto esa sutil señal por lo que también se sonrojó, decidió proseguir a pesar de eso.

-Cierto. Te lo agradezco Brandon.

-No es nada.

Brandon procede a retirarse, pero es detenido por Cookie quien lo agarra del brazo.

-Espera, no te vayas-dijo Cookie casi suplicando por su permanencia-digo, mis amigas se fueron a promocionar los Casagrande, ¿no quieres quedarte a…comer de mi sombrero?

Brandon no estaba seguro sobre quedarse, lo único que quería hacer era animar un poco a la versión alterna de su amada y luego irse, pero algo que no sabían los que lo conocían era que no le podía decir que no a su novia, ni aunque fuese su versión alterna. El verla con esos ojos de perrito solo le hacía más difícil negársele, hasta que finalmente cedió.

-De acuerdo, pero solo un momento.

Se sentó nuevamente en la mesa a comer junto a ella de los nachos, sin notar que poco a poco a cookie le parecía cada vez más lindo.

En la mesa donde estaban Albert, Paul y Elías, los psicólogos se quedaron sentados en silencio teniendo sus respectivos trofeos al frente suyo. A parte de ser psicólogos y de haber ganado premios, ninguno de los tres tenía algo en común, sus métodos de trabajos eran muy distintos entre sí, su vida personal también y ni mencionar la personalidad de cada uno. Era como si tácitamente hubieran acordado guardar silencio entre ellos por el simple hecho de diferir tanto entre sí. Se quedaban estáticos en sus asientos sin intentar hacer algún movimiento, como si estuvieran sumidos en sus pensamientos. El único movimiento que hubo fue el Paul para gira su premio un poco a la derecha y el único ruido que hubo fue el de Albert por haber tosido, aparte de eso no hubo más nada…hasta este momento.

-Y… ¿cómo conocieron a las Loud? -preguntó de repente Elías.

Albert y Paul lo vieron con la ceja levantada.

\- ¿En serio?

-Vamos chicos, no podemos estar aquí sentados todo el día sin dirigirnos la palabra.

-Yo sí puedo, mírame-replicó con sarcasmo Paul.

-Por favor, al menos inténtenlo. Quizás descubramos que tenemos más en común de lo que pensamos y nos hacemos amigos.

-Ahg, por dios. Suenas igual que los de la directiva-se quejó Albert.

-Vamos, será divertido. ¿Por qué no empiezas tú, Paul? -dijo Elías cediéndole la palabra al Dr. Sidarakis, quién no se veía para nada emocionado por entablar una conversación.

-Ni modo. ¿Saben el peliblanco con dientes de conejo y nombre de presidente?

-Lincoln, sí.

-Bueno, un día vino a mi consultorio por sus problemas con sus hermanas, aunque me sorprende que no hubiese venido antes.

Los tres ríen un momento por el mal chiste.

-En fin, después de que hablamos de estúpido le dejé mi tarjeta con mi dirección y nombre y desde entonces cada una fue a visitarme por sus problemas mentales, y sellé mi destino al infierno cuando me emparejé con Luna.

-Eso es algo que siempre me he preguntado, ¿por qué decidiste tirarte a Luna? O sea, tiene buen trasero, pero yo que tú hubiese elegido a Leni-dijo Albert.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! Estar con Leni es más molesto que bailar con un zapato que chilla. Si tuviese a solas con ella por tan solo 5 minutos me lanzaría por la ventana en 2.

\- ¡Oye! -exclamó Alex molesto pues su mesa estaba ubicado al lado de la mesa de los psicólogos y escuchó lo que dijeron- ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de mi Leni, imbécil!

-Estoy hablando de la Leni de mi dimensión, la cual es estúpida e insufrible. ¿Estás diciendo que tu Leni también es estúpida e insufrible?

-Si Alex, ¿eso es lo que estás diciendo? -dijo Leni enojándose por la inferencia de su novio.

-No…yo…yo…olvídenlo. No dije nada-dijo Alex escapando de la conversación.

-Metiche-susurró por lo bajo Paul- ¿En qué iba?

-En la parte en que confesabas que eres pedófilo y por eso te levantaste a Luna-dijo Albert con intención de molestar.

-Otra vez con eso. Miren, quiero aclarar esto de una vez por todas, ¡YO NUNCA ME LE INSINUÉ A LUNA! Fue ella la que se me lanzó y yo le dije varias veces que no podía estar con ella porque era menor de edad, pero ella insistió e insistió e insistió hasta que finalmente cedí. No es pedofilia si la muchacha es la que te busca.

-Como tú digas, Paul.

Paul se estaba incomodando por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, así que rápidamente buscó la forma de cambiar el tema.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Albert? ¿Cómo las conociste?

-Bueno… ¿conocen las películas de la purga?

-Sí, son malísimas.

-Una basura total

Comentaron Paul y Elías respectivamente acerca de la película.

-Sí, dan asco. Pero en fin, en mi dimensión hacen una purga cada año, por las mismas razones estúpidas que en las películas. Entonces un día las hermanas se enojaron con Lincoln por un video que él subió, así que lo sacaron de la casa en la noche de la purga, lo hicieron trizas los locos que estaban sueltos esa noche y luego lo internaron en mi asilo como mi paciente.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Eso es horrible! -exclamó horrorizado Elías.

-Me imagino que a las hermanas las habrán hecho picadillo-supuso erróneamente Paul.

-(Bufido) Ya quisieras, las muy perras ocultaron la evidencia.

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabes lo que hicieron?

\- ¿Tú cómo crees? Mientras visitaban a su hermano las encaré y las descubrí a través de mis deducciones magistrales. No por nada fui nombrado director del asilo.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Cuándo tu autor actualizará La purga?

-El lunes.

\- ¿O sea este lunes o el que le sigue?

-El lunes.

\- ¿Pero cuál lunes?

-Dije que el lunes, y ya.

-…ok, como digas. El lunes. Y tú Elías, ¿cómo conociste a las revoltosas?

-Pues…es un poco triste en realidad. En mi universo, Clyde McBride delató a las hermanas por lo que le hicieron a Lincoln y las metieron presas y a los padres igual.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Ese negro le ha desgraciado la vida a todos desde que fue creado-dijo Albert en un tono despectivo.

\- ¡Oye, no puedes expresarte así de un niño! ¡Eso es racista!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres su fan?

-No, y también me molesta su horrible desarrollo en la serie, pero no es como para que te expreses así.

Albert se le queda viendo a Elías con los ojos blancos por un par de segundos.

-Mi amigo, si sigues así tú y yo vamos a tener un serio problema.

-Como sea. El punto es que en la cárcel digamos que los presos no le dieron un tratamiento de 5 estrellas a las hermanas. Les dejaron severos traumas y cicatrices, así que me las llevé para cuidar de ellas mientras se recuperan.

-Espera, ¿te las llevaste a todas? -preguntó Paul.

-Pues sí, no iba dejar a alguna sola.

-Tsk, y luego dicen que yo soy el pedófilo.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Que haces mucho ruido por las noches en la cama-dijo Albert de forma pícara.

\- ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Yo no las llevé para eso! ¡Solo las estoy cuidando! Yo jamás las tocaría a ninguna de ellas.

-Oh, por favor, ¿me estás diciendo que ni una vez, ni una sola vez, has pensado en llevarte a una a hacer escándalo en tu habitación?

-Bueno…pues…eh… ¡de acuerdo! ¡Si lo he pensado, pero jamás en la vida haría algo tan horrible como eso! ¡Prácticamente soy como su padre, y eso me exonera de la pedofilia!

-Es lo que todos los pedófilos dicen-comentó Paul para luego reír un rato junto con Albert.

-Creo que prefiero el silenció incómodo de antes.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con su charla casual son interrumpidos por la llegada de Stella y Sid quienes estaban repartiendo unos volantes.

\- ¡Vean los Casagrande! ¡Estrenamos un nuevo episodio cada viernes! -decía Sid a la par que repartía los volantes a Albert y a Elías, mientras Stella sostenía entre sus manos la cantidad exagerada de volantes impresos que apenas podía aguantar.

Paul pidió a cualquier deidad que estuviera presente para que Sid no notara su presencia y se fuera, pero parece que fue ignorado.

\- ¡Señor Sidarakis! ¡Por favor vea Los Casagrande para que yo no desaparezca!

-Ehm, no gracias niña, y es Doctor Sidarakis.

-Discúlpeme. Doctor Sidarakis, por favor vea Los Casagrande para que yo no desaparezca.

-Dije que no, y ya lárgate.

\- ¡Por favor doctor! Ni siquiera tiene que verlo, solo sintonícelo mientras usted hace otra cosa.

\- ¡Que no! ¡Ya lárgate!

\- ¡Al menos tome un volante para que lo recomiende con sus amigos!

\- ¡QUÉ TE LARGUES, COÑO! -gritó Paul ya exasperado por la actitud molesta que tomaba Sid, quien se había asustado mucho por el grito del doctor hasta llegar al punto de aguarle los ojos, cosa que ablandó el corazón del psiquiatra.

-Ay, perdón niña, yo…no quise, no quise gritarte. Es que, en verdad no puedo estar junto a ti.

\- ¿Por qué no? -dijo Sid sorbiendo su nariz.

-Pues porque…-antes de responder vio a las personas de la mesa, sabía que sería juzgado al hacer su confesión, pero ya que-yo no soporto a los asiáticos.

\- ¿Tú qué? -dijeron Sid y Stella al mismo tiempo, una sorprendida y la otra molesta.

-Ya me oyeron, no es personal pero así es.

-Eso es xenofobia, ¿sabes? -dijo Stella.

\- ¡Pues agradécele a la maldita de mi ex-esposa que me arruinó la vida! (Suspiro) Miren chicas, de seguro son agradables y todo eso, pero literalmente no puedo estar frente a ustedes. Ver a un asiático, en especial a uno chino, me enoja más que una cabra quemándose.

Albert y Elías se miraron el uno al otro extrañado por esa analogía que usó.

-Ahm…no estoy segura de cómo debería tomarme esa comparación. Solo por favor vea el programa.

Sid le pone en la mano el volante promocionando a los Casagrande, pero Paul lo suelta y cae lentamente al suelo. Ella lo recoge y se lo vuelve poner en la mano y una vez más se cae el volante al suelo, así que lo vuelve a recoger.

-Mejor lo pongo sobre la mesa para que no se le quede.

Sid pone el volante encima de la mesa y le coloca también el trofeo para que no salga volando. Ya habiendo cumplido su cometido las dos se van. Paul suelta un suspiro aliviado por haberse librado de las dos asiáticas.

-Dios, cada vez son más molestos-dijo refiriéndose a los personajes de la serie canon.

Como tenía el panfleto al frente suyo no pudo evitar verlo detenidamente, como el trofeo no lo tapó por completo pudo ver a alguien que se le hacía muy familiar.

-Espera un minuto…yo la conozco-señaló a una niña morena con suéter morado- ¿No es la novia de Lincoln que le hacía bullying?

-Sip, ahora tiene su propio show-respondió Elías.

\- ¿En serio?

-Así es, y rompió más corazones que los que ganó.

\- ¿Saben? Yo le hubiese dado un programa a Clyde en lugar de a ella-dijo Albert

\- ¿Es en serio? -preguntaron desconcertados Paul y Elías.

-Sí…y lo dejaría ahí. Así él se va del show, nadie ve el suyo, se cancela el programa y el personaje desaparece. Y todo el mundo feliz.

\- ¿Sabes? Esa es la mejor idea que he escuchado en todo el día-expresó Paul con sinceridad y ambos chocan los 5.

En una mesa apartada estaba Nega charlando animadamente con los trabajadores del lugar. En eso pasa por un lado Prime y Nega decide llamarlo para molestarlo.

\- ¡Oye, primecito! ¡Ven aquí un segundo!

Con algo de duda, Prime se acercó a la mesa.

\- ¿Qué quieres, ancianito?

-Solo quiero que veas esto-le muestra el trofeo que se acaba de ganar.

\- ¿Un trofeo, para qué?

-Es que como nunca has ganado algo en tu vida y de seguro no vas a ganar nunca quiero ser bueno contigo y dejarte ver cómo se ve un premio de cerca. Si quieres tócalo, puedes darte ese gusto.

Los trabajadores se rieron de Prime por la burla que le dedicó Nega.

Prime apretó los dientes con furia por haber sido insultado, pero en lugar de ir directamente con una confrontación física optó mejor por tomar sus palabras en su contra.

-Ok, entiendo. Estás feliz por ganar tu premio y te felicito por eso. Solo te tengo una pregunta: ¿por cuántas vidas tuviste que pasar para que finalmente te ganaras tu primer premio? -contestó Prime con tono burlesco.

La sonrisa de Nega cayó apenas terminó de escuchar esas palabras.

-Uuuhhhh-exclamaron los trabajadores.

Nega no iba que esto se quedara así, por lo que buscó una respuesta inteligente.

-Bueno, al menos no tuve que crecer unos centímetros para ganarme el respeto de esta bola de fracasados.

Entonces Nega se levantó de su asiento y cruzó miradas para iniciar un nuevo encuentro verbal entre ambos.

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? -dijo en un tono amenazante Prime.

-Sí, me estoy burlando de ti. ¿Algún problema con eso?

-Si vas a burlarte de mí al menos haz algo significativo con tu vida para que pueda tomarte en serio.

\- ¿Te crees que te las sabes todas? No eres más que un fracasado con el ego inflado para compensar su falta de talento y utilidad en esta vida.

-Lo dice el que se la da del más macho cuando en realidad es un niñito llorón que huye del dolor. Tú no tienes nada, tú no tienes amigos, no tienes familia, y ni siquiera tienes una novia. No importa si espiritualmente eres inmortal, tú ya estás muerto porque no importa lo que hagas, ni cuánto dinero acumules ni cuánto te esfuerces. Al final de cuentas siempre estarás solo.

\- ¿Se supone que debo escuchar consejos de cómo hacer amigos del señor amistoso?

-Yo tengo amigos, y una novia.

-(Bufido) Esa bicha más fea.

\- ¡NO LE DIGAS ASÍ!

\- ¡LO DIGO SI ME DA LA GANA! -Nega terminó de decir esto dando un empujón a Prime.

\- ¡¿Acabas de empujarme?!

\- ¡Sí, acabo de empujarte! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, cabrón?! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer…?!-fue interrumpido por un repentino y fuerte empujón del parte del adolescente de 17 años.

Aquello no le gustó para nada al señor de la muerte y solo incrementó la ira que acumulaba en su interior.

\- ¡Ya me tienes cansado con tus estupideces! ¡He sido muy paciente contigo, pero mi paciencia ya ha pasado su límite! -entonces Nega convocó a dos entes Ellos, uno a cada lado, listo para atacar a Prime en cuánto diera la orden.

\- ¡¿Crees que le tengo miedo a unos fantasmas?! ¡No llegué hasta donde estoy sin estar preparado para cualquier evento, yo también tengo mis trucos!

El brazo derecho de Prime se abre y revela que en realidad era de metal, portando dentro un arma constituida por una varilla de metal con 3 aros de metal rodeándolo terminando con una bola de metal que destellaba una energía azul que se acumulaba, apuntando a Nega.

\- ¡¿Acaso quieres tener un problema conmigo?!

\- ¡Sí, quiero tener un problema contigo!

\- ¡Pues estás por tener problemas conmigo!

\- ¡Qué bien, porque quiero tener problemas!

\- ¡Y vas a tener muchos, muchos problemas!

\- ¡No puedo esperar para ver esos problemas!

Los dos se estaban confrontando verbalmente avivando la llama que era la ira que estaba presente en ambos y justo cuando estaban por dar el primer golpe una fuerte voz de mando aparece llamando la atención de ambos.

\- ¡BASTA! -la voz pertenecía al organizador del evento Regamers10.

Apenas dio un paso al frente se escuchó un gruñido fuerte por todo el lugar, el organizador buscó el origen del sonido y encontró al bosnio Alex mirándolo fijamente con odio intenso. Aquella mirada le erizó la piel, pero no era momento de enfocarse en eso sino en el pleito que se estaba formando.

\- ¡No me permitiré ninguna clase de pelea en mi ceremonia!

\- ¡ÉL EMPEZÓ! -señalaron mutuamente los involucrados en el pleito.

\- ¡No me importa quién lo empezó, yo lo termino! ¡Esto no es un ring de boxeo para que se estén peleando, así que no los quiero volver a ver peleando por el resto del día! ¡¿Quedó claro?!

Aún enojados, Nega tuvo que guardar a sus espíritus y Prime cerró su brazo para guardar su arma.

-Bien, ya que todo está resuelto que todos se acerquen para hacer un anuncio.

Entonces todos los invitados se reunieron al frente del presentador principal, no sin antes que Nega y Prime cruzaran palabra una vez más.

-Yo que tú dormiría con un ojo abierto-dijo Prime.

-Yo que tú no dormiría-contestó Nega.

Ya estando todos reunidos, la reunión improvisada comenzó.

-Atención a todo el mundo, el intermedio está por concluir por lo que tendremos que continuar con la ceremonia y…-de repente le llega un olor extraño a la nariz-un momento, ¿algo se está quemando?

Leni fue quien le respondió.

-No, solo es Alex que te está fulminando la nuca con la mirada.

Efectivamente el emperador del este estaba mirando fijamente desde su asiento.

-Ah, claro.

La mirada fue tan penetrante que literalmente le incendió la nuca al venezolano, quien desesperadamente golpeaba la zona afectada para apagar el fuego hasta que lo consiguió.

-Ahm Alex, ¿por qué no mejor vienes aquí para que no haya más interrupciones?

El bosnio se levantó de su asiento y se posicionó junto a la modista, sin dejar de ver con odio puro al organizador.

-Como estaba diciendo, ya estamos por reanudar las actividades y necesito que las siguientes personas que mencionaré se preparen para presentar sus premios: Rob.

\- ¡Oh sí! Ya es momento de ponerle humor del bueno a este evento.

-Como digas, Rob. También le tocará presentar a Albert y a Brandon.

Los indicados rodaron los ojos con fastidio.

-Y además les tocará a Mitch y a Pow-los buscó con la mirada, pero no los vio en el backstage- ¿alguno de ustedes los ha visto?

De entre todas las personas Stella levantó la mano.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Quiénes son Mitch y Pow? -preguntó a filipina.

-Ya sabes, el viajero interdimensional y su amigo cabeza de globo.

Los demás guardaron silencio sin entender todavía a quiénes se refería.

-(Suspiro) Los que son copia de Star Lord y de la máscara.

-Oh-exclamaron todos ya entendiendo a quiénes se refería.

Fue cuando entonces un portal azul apareció al lado del venezolano de dónde salieron Mitch y Pow.

\- ¿Llamó usted?

-Ya estamos por reanudar, ¿dónde demonios estaban?

-Relájate nene, sólo andábamos por el otro sector con un amigo nuestro, es que por aquí estaban muy aburridos.

-Pero no pueden irse a cualquier lado como si fuera su casa, fui muy claro cuándo les dije que no podían salir de…esperen, ¿dijeron que trajeron a un amigo?

-Ah sí, por aquí viene.

El portal por dónde vinieron se agrandó y de este un ser de 5 metro con físico de un gorila azul marino, pero teniendo un pan de sándwich como cara en lugar de una cabeza y cuello. El aspecto extraño del ser perturbaba a los que estaban en el backstage.

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso?

-Es un ser de la destrucción cuyo nombre no debe ser pronunciado jamás…qué diablos, es Rathalos. Saluda amigo

-Hola-la voz del ser era de ultratumba, llegando a intimidar a algunos de los invitados de la ceremonia.

\- ¡Mitch! ¡No puedes invitar a extraños a merodear por el teatro!

\- Le dijiste a los otros que podían traer un invitado, ¿por qué nosotros no podemos?

\- ¡Porque a ellos se les avisó de antemano y ustedes fueron aceptado por emergencia! ¡Saca a esa cosa extraña de aquí, ahora!

\- ¡Oye, no le hables así a mi amigo!

-Está bien Mitch, de todos modos ya tenía que irme

La extraña criatura hace unos gestos muy extraños y luego aparentemente invoca un portal rojo del cual se escucha gritos de dolor y agonía.

-Ah, por cierto, dejé el baño hecho un asco. Yo que ustedes, no lo usaría por…nunca.

Dicho esto, la criatura atraviesa el portal y se va.

-Pero si allá no hay un baño.

-Pues ahora sí, nene.

Todos quedaron asqueados al imaginarse el desastre que debe haber en ese lugar. Regamers habló en voz baja con uno de los trabajadores.

-Quema ese sector, por completo-ordenó al trabajador que luego se retiró para acatarla.

-Escuchen ustedes dos, estamos por volver al escenario y serán los primeros en presentar, así por favor les pido, no, les suplico que no hagan nada que termine por avergonzarme frente a todos.

-Sereno moreno, estás hablando con los increíbles Mitch y Pow. Ya verás tú que daremos el mejor discurso de la historia de los premios y que te haremos triplicar las visitas.

-Eso espero

Entonces uno de los trabajadores le avisa por mensaje que los comerciales culminaron.

-Ya nos toca, todos salgan por favor y acomódense en sus asientos, los que presentarán se les llamará desde el escenario.

Todos los invitados salieron del backstage a sus respectivos asientos. Cuando Alex pasó al lado del presentador chocó con su hombro.

\- ¡Oye! -reclamó el presentador por el choque.

Alex da la media vuelta y le responde con brusquedad.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

El tono intimidó al venezolano como si fuese un indefenso ratón frente a un enorme e iracundo león.

-Nada.

Alex siguió su camino hacia su asiento, mientras el venezolano se preparaba mentalmente para hacer su presentación. Una vez listo salió nuevamente al escenario.

**N/A: Antes de irme quiero aclarar una cosa, lo de Paul y su disgusto hacia los asiáticos fue concebido para apegarse al personaje creado por su autor original. Sé que no es conveniente hacer esto en momento por la situación del coronavirus, pero entiendan que reescribir un guion que se tenía establecido desde hace meses no es fácil. Solo recuerden que a pesar de que el virus se esparció desde Asia no deben tratar mal a un asiático solo por venir de allá. ¿Hay que ser precavido? Por supuesto, hay que seguir con la cuarentena y mantenerse aseado, pero una vez termine no vayan a tratar mal a ninguna persona proveniente del continente asiático solo por ser ahí. No hay una excusa válida que justifique la xenofobia. Una vez aclarado esto, yo me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo con las otras cuatro premiaciones. Adiós**


	4. La Nueva Generación

**N/A: Cuarto capítulo de La Ceremonia que también es la mitad del fic (en realidad, la mitad más uno), donde continuaremos con las 4 categorías siguientes. Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Algunos de los chistes o referencias pueden involucrar elementos y personas de la comunidad de The Loud House en español, les aviso de antemano que no debe tomarse en serio nada de lo escrito aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia pues todo lo escrito aquí ha sido con el ánimo de entretener y no de ofender. En caso de que a pesar de la advertencia la ofensa persista, les pido una más sincera disculpa de antemano**

De regreso a la programación especial, el público aplaude al recibir nuevamente al anfitrión que se subió al escenario para estar frente a todos. Los saludaba con la mano agradeciendo por el amable gesto del público y llegó al centro del escenario.

\- ¡Wow, gracias a todos! Lamento mucho hacerlos esperar, pero ya saben cómo es Hollywood con su afán de poner anuncios cuando puede. Al menos eso ya se terminó y podemos seguir con esta premiación. Ya premiamos y felicitamos a los grandes del Fandom cuyos trabajos nos han marcado de por vida, ahora es momento de premiar a la nueva generación de escritores que han traídos obras de la misma calidad que la generación anterior, e incluso me atrevo a decir que son mejores.

Las personas le abuchean y le echan tomates encima, logró esquivar algunos, pero un último le dio en la cara.

-Ok, de acuerdo, ya entendí. No son mejores, pero sí son muy buenos-saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpia la cara con él-Como sea, es el turno de ellos de ser premiados como es debido y recibir la estatuilla.

-Y un panfleto con un código de suscripción a Los Casagrande-dijo de repente Sid colándose a la tarima con los panfletos en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, no, eso no es parte de la premiación.

-Claro que sí, ¿no recuerdas que me dijiste que cambiaste los planes y que incluiría con la estatuilla una promoción de los Casagrande? -dijo Sid guiñándole un ojo.

-No, yo no…denme un segundo-el presentador se va a un rincón apartado que sirve de punto ciego al público para hablar con la china- ¡Sid! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Lucho para que no cancelen mi show haciendo promociones cuando puedo.

\- ¿Pero tenías que hacerla en plena ceremonia?

-Lo siento, estoy desesperada, si no hago que más personas vean el show para el verano la segunda temporada del programa será la última y después de eso desapareceré como un candidato opositor en un régimen comunista, ¿tú quieres que desaparezca? Porque si es así solo tienes que decirlo.

-No Sid, no quiero desaparezca. Tú me caes bien y nadie puede odiarte, muchos lo intentaron y fracasaron miserablemente.

-Pues entonces déjame hacer esto, déjame salvar mi show, por favor.

-(Suspiro) Está bien, quédate a mi lado y no vayas a interrumpirme, solo le entregarás el panfleto al ganador y es todo, ¿entendido?

-Por su pollo

-Bien.

Los dos salen del rincón y se encuentran nuevamente en la tarima.

-De acuerdo, para continuar con la entrega de premios quiero llamar a un par de personas que…bueno, ellos…han hecho cosas como… ¡bah! ¿A quién engaño? En realidad, ellos fueron llamados porque no había más nadie que reemplazara a Sergey y literalmente nadie sabe nada de estos dos. Por favor reciban bien a los únicos OC que nadie sabe nada de ellos, Mitch y Pow.

El viajero interdimensional y su amigo cabeza de globo se levantaron de sus asientos para caminar hacia la tarima, saludando a las personas del público creyendo que sus aplausos son signo de admiración cuando en realidad son para no quedar fuera de lugar. Los altavoces hicieron acto de presencia para introducir a los OC.

**-Mitch y Pow son dos personajes que fueron aceptado para presentar los premios solo porque transgressor3003 no respondió a la petición de prestar su OC Sergey Ginovaeff (que es más conocido que estos dos). Nadie sabe nada de ellos, aparecieron en dos fics en los cuáles solo se pueden ver con un microscopio muy potente y su autor supuestamente hará un fic de ellos en un futuro, pero no nos fiemos de su palabra. Así que nos conformaremos con esto.**

Los dos llegan a la tarima y se colocan detrás del micrófono.

-Bueno, bueno, ¡¿quién está listo para estos premios?!-exclamó Mitch esperando contagiar con su entusiasmo al público, cosa que no estuvo ni cerca de ocurrir.

-Así me gusta-dijo ignorando la amargura de las personas y prosiguió-Bueno, los fics de ciencia ficción quizás sean los más emocionante de todos. Te pueden brindar grandes aventuras en el espacio exterior con peleas épicas, superhéroes traídos de los rincones más vívidos de nuestra imaginación y maravillas que ofrecen la teoría de los multiversos.

-Y cómo olvidar al carismático compinche del aventurero que es más poderoso que él y que sin su ayuda no sería nada.

-Pow, no me interrumpas.

-Te estabas tomando un buen tiempo y yo también quiero hablar.

-No puedes hablar, eres el compinche.

-Pero soy más poderoso que tú.

-Mentira.

-Claro que sí.

-No es cierto.

\- ¡Sí es cierto!

-No.

\- ¡¿Quieres que te lo pruebe ahora?!

\- ¡Si tienes las agallas, tú mal%$#* cosa rara que nadie sabe qué eres!

El cabeza de globo entró en un estado de ira y de no haber sido por la intervención de Rega hubiesen entrado en una gran pelea.

\- ¡Basta los dos! ¡No quiero que se peleen! Ya tengo suficiente con Prime y Nega.

\- ¡Él empezó! -reclamaron los dos conflictuados.

\- ¡No me interesa! ¡A nadie le interesa lo que pase con ustedes! ¡Lo único que les importa con respecto a ustedes es que terminen de presentar a sus nominados, así que háganlo de una vez!

-Cielos, necesitas relajarte, tampoco es para tanto-replicó Mitch.

-Sí, eres muy explosivo-añadió Pow.

En este momento pudo imaginarse fácilmente sus manos oprimiendo los cuellos de ambos para asfixiarlos, pero tuvo que contenerse por el bien de la ceremonia.

-Solo…hagan la presentación.

-Está bien, cálmate, ya lo hago. Los nominados a **Mejor fic de Ciencia Ficción, Aventura, Sobrenatural y Fantasía **son:

***The Loud Travel de RCurrent**

La cámara toma imagen de la pantalla gigante que se enciende, mostrando a los Loud en una estación espacial escoltados por un doctor.

_Al bajar a uno de los niveles medios del subsuelo por un elevador, los Louds corrieron hacia el hangar, logrando dar con las naves._

_Eran grandes transportes con el aspecto de un barco acorazado, solo que por debajo también tenía propulsores y unos cuantos cañones, pero por su parte superior, estaban aún más armadas con estos, además de que su aspecto era casi parecido al de un buque de guerra contemporáneo, pero con toques estilo Dieselpunk; de pronto, otro elevador se abrió, siendo Peter quien salió de él junto a un maletín._

_Sin embargo, antes de poder intercambiar algunas palabras, un terremoto los interrumpió, y varias partes del techo comenzaron a desplomarse, y una de ellas cayó sobre el doctor._

_-Sr Wilbour!_

_\- ¡Ah, maldición! -Dijo el doctor con dolor - ¡Mis piernas!_

_Sonidos de disparos comenzaron a oírse cada vez más cerca, Peter sabía lo que significaba eso._

_-Descuide-Dijo Lynn padre intentando sacar las rocas, cosa que su esposa e hijas mayores también intentaron hacer-Lo ayudaremos._

_-No, ya no hay tiempo._

_\- ¿Que? ¿pero de que está hablando?_

_Pero entonces, el doctor les entregó su maletín._

_-Llévenselo-Respondió-Esto es lo que puede asegurar la supervivencia de la humanidad._

_-Pero ... la nave, ninguno de nosotros sabe ..._

_-Descuiden, cada una de ellas tiene una IA que les dará asistencia e información de lo que requieran, pero por favor, váyanse, ahora._

_Entonces una explosión ocurrió cerca del elevador, se oyeron a soldados nacionalistas desde arriba._

_-__Avancen, parece que estamos yendo a los últimos pisos que quedan._

_-Objetivos detectados ¡NO SE MUEVAN!_

_-Cuando entren a la nave, presionen el botón grande que está frente a la consola del puente-Dijo para que pudieran encender una de las naves- ¡Váyanse, YA!_

_Lisa fue la que al final recibió el maletín, y sin poder decir nada más, tuvieron que obedecer, los Louds corrieron a una de las naves, cuando los nacionalistas irrumpieron en el lugar, una vez dentro de una de las naves, Lincoln presionó un botón que cerró la compuerta principal, y sin pensarlo 2 veces, al ver el botón en la consola principal de la nave, Lynn la presionó._

_\- ¡DETENGAN ESA NAVE! -Ordenó Dimitri. Entonces los soldados dispararon al casco, pero no parecían causarle daño alguno._

_En automático, la nave fijó curso hacía la pista una vez sus propulsores encendidos, y comenzó a prepararse para despegar, mientras tanto, la familia Loud se quedó junta en el puente, esperando a que salieran de ese lugar mientras la computadora mostraba que le estaban disparando al casco, y que la nave despegaría en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ..._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la nave salió disparada hacia el exterior, al ir por los aires, los Louds vieron como en los cielos, a su alrededor, naves y cruceros de batalla se estaban disparándose en las alturas, los nacionalistas se estaban enfrentando a la armada real que estaba llegando, como si se tratase de una película de ciencia ficción, algunos disparos rosaron la nave y unos pocos la dañaron, pero por fortuna no lo suficiente para destruirla, sin embargo, pronto pudieron alejarse de aquella batalla cuando la nave siguió ascendiendo hasta llegar hasta fuera de la atmósfera de Venus._

_-__INICIANDO SALTO ESPACIAL EN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ..._

_Y en un destello, la nave viajó a la velocidad de la Luz._

La presentación del video termina y es hora de anunciar el siguiente nominado

**-*Berserker de andres888.**

El clip muestra a Lincoln confrontando a un sujeto encapuchado en medio de un bosque:

—_Si sabias que todo eso iba ocurrir, ¿porque no me detuviste o algo parecido?_

—_Una lección sin dolor no tiene sentido. Si no hubieses estado ahí, ¿que habrías aprendido? No habrías aprendido a qué tipo de seres enfrentaras, no sabrías que tu ex-líder los traiciono, no verías porque murieron tus camaradas y porque los únicos sobrevivientes están en ese estado. Ese es el precio que uno paga para entender las cosas, si no fuera así, solo serias como tu amigo Rickert._

_No quería darle la razón en eso. Pero tenía sentido; vio los verdaderos horrores que tenía este mundo y tuvo que pagar con dolor y traumas para eso._

—_Un día. Tú y tu amigo estarán preparados para luchar contra algo grande en un futuro, como todo está plenamente destinado. Pero su resultado es cambiante a tus decisiones; no debes desviarte de eso como debió ser...—Iba a preguntar sobre eso, pero Hood siguió hablando. —... Lincoln Loud._

_Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron en shock ante la mención de su apellido._

_No, no, no, no, no, no... ¡No!_

_No era posible que él lo supiera. Si había algo que más había temido al haber llegado aquí era que alguien supiera de donde era por revelar demasiado por descuido. Nunca le había dicho a nadie sobre su hogar, ni siquiera a ninguno de los Halcones en su tiempo. Incluso intento ocultarlo de sus pensamientos; pero el ya parece haberlo sabido._

—_¿C-Como es que tu-?_

—_No simplemente puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, ver lo que tú ves y hablarte desde ahí, reducir tus pesadilla y sueños. Hay algo más...—La calma de su voz sonó mas siniestra de lo que parecía. Y no le gustaba para nada. —Puedo ver tus recuerdos de aquí y la vida que tuviste en tu mundo de origen. Es otra de las cosas puedo hacer con la marca._

_El miedo y shock que tenía Lincoln ahora era indescriptible._

—_Tu caso es interesante, Lincoln—Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su cara mientras veía a los ojos a un Lincoln conmocionado. —Venir de un mundo diferente donde es totalmente diferente a este hoyo de mierda, aunque tengan ciertas similitudes. Tu. Un chico de una familia de 13 personas, tus padres y diez hermanas que supuestamente amas. Al final los abandonas y terminas aquí..._

_El rostro de conmoción de Lincoln se convirtió en un ceño fruncido al escuchar eso. Era consciente de eso y se arrepentía de eso, pero escuchar a hablar a otro de ello y con ese tono... algo parecía crecer dentro de él._

—_Eso ciertamente..._

_Se tapó la boca para reprimir una risita. El chico cerro el puño intentado con el mayor esfuerzo posible lo que estuviera dentro de él no saliera._

_Que mal que no iba a pasar._

—_... es gracioso. —No se aguantó más y se rio histéricamente. —Y todo eso hubiese sido evitado si simplemente no hubieras podido ver más allá de ti mismo por un problema. Claro, necesitabas tiempo para curar tus "heridas" para poder perdonar, pero ¿irte a otro lugar donde conseguirías algo peor que eso fue una buena decisión? ¡No solo eres estúpido, eres el mayor imbécil que conocido en toda mi vida! Tanto así que te daría un premio; el único que realmente tendrías._

_Algo de repente, se rompió en él._

El clip se termina y es momento de presentar al siguiente nominado

**-*Eso es Loud House de StarcoFantasma**

Ahora la pantalla muestra a Luan en el sótano de la escuela.

_En eso Luan oyó a algo moverse del otro lado de la caldera principal. Como unos chasquidos metálicos._

–_¿Señor Kersh?... ¿Está usted aquí?_

_Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk…_

_Luan la rodeó y llamó nuevamente._

–_Señor Kersh... Tuve un ligero accidente en la cafetería._

_Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk…_

_Al llegar hasta el otro lado, vio a otro Jolly Chimp haciendo chocar sus platillos automáticamente. Exactamente igual al que había visto antes en la entrada. Hasta podría jurar que se trataba del mismo, de no ser porque eso sería completamente ilógico._

≪_Seguro esto es una broma de alguno de los del club de teatro__._

_Miró de reojo por entre un par de tuberías: a ver que el primer mono ya no estaba en su estante._

≪_No… Esto no puede ser… __._

_Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk…_

_Luego miró al segundo. El que colocaron ahí intencionalmente. Porque se suponía que debía haber un segundo, ni modo que el primero se hubiese tele transportado hasta allí a encenderse por sí solo._

_Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk… ¡Clanc!_

_El monito dejó de tocar sus platillos y sus saltones ojos de plástico se posaron sobre ella._

≪_Pero… _

_Hubo un corto circuito y las luces se fueron por uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…_

–_¿Hola?..._

_Y en el sexto segundo, en el que volvieron como milagrosamente, Luan gritó y se tapó los oídos como si acabara de ver un screamer de Five Nights at Freddy´s. Nada más cercano a la realidad. Estaba en presencia del animatrónico más horrendo que jamás hubiese visto. Era enorme, como una pantalla de cine: lo ocupaba todo._

_A su vez, el gigantesco mono chilló mostrándole sus dientes tan grandes como ladrillos por entre los cuales escurría sangre, y exhaló su tufo con olor a aceite quemado y a agua hedionda en su cara. Tomó impulso e intentó aplastarle la cabeza con sus platillos, pero Luan consiguió a agacharse a tiempo y a salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo._

–_¡AUXILIO!_

_Las tuberías vibraron y el suelo tembló. Atrás de ella oyó como el furibundo mono mecánico chirriaba con su voz metálica y se apoyaba sobre sus manos de chimpancé y salía a perseguirla._

_Luan llegó a la salida, pero tropezó con un escalón y se partió el labio. Se rodó esperando ver que su atacante le saltara encima para matarla; pero en vez de eso vio salir a un payaso por detrás de la caldera principal a hacerle una venia. De traje de seda abolsado con pompones naranja._

–_¿Te ha gustado mi show? –preguntó esbozando una maquiavélica sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos–. Vuelve cuando quieras… Te enseñaré a flotar..._

_Luan se reincorporó torpemente y subió a toda prisa haciendo lo posible por no mirar atrás._

–_¡SOCORRO! –entró gritando en la cafetería tratando de llamar la atención de los demás–. ¡Tienen que ayudarme!, ¡se los suplico!... ¡Hay un mono malvado en el sótano!_

_Alumnos y profesores estallaron en carcajadas por igual. Mas sin embargo en una de las mesas Luna negó con la cabeza, y en otra Leni la miró preocupada._

El video se acaba, dando paso para anunciar al último nominado de la categoría.

***A Loud Symbiote de Traviz (antes conocido como Covacs y Coblics)**

Vemos a Lincoln con cara de molestia caminando en la calle por la noche fría de Royal Woods.

_Mientras Lincoln caminaba por las frías calles de Royal Woods, suspiró por la angustia mientras pasaba su mano por su roja mejilla, y la retiró rápidamente por el dolor._

—_Diablos —Dijo en voz alta, ignorando el hecho de que estaba sólo. —, esta vez me diste uno duro, Lynn. —Se dio cuenta también que debería pedirle a su hermana ser menos agresiva al momento de ayudarla a entrenar. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era obvio que no lo haría._

_Hace tiempo Lincoln empezó a salir por las noches a escondidas a caminar por las calles de Royal Woods en busca de un poco de tiempo a solas y algo de aire fresco para poder relajarse de los grandes escándalos ocasionados en su hogar, le fue fácil desde el principio al escabullirse por ese pequeño hueco en la pared oculto por un póster de Ace Avvy, gracias a todo que siempre haya una pequeña lona en el suelo para caer, ese hueco es una de las pocas cosas que las termitas hicieron bien según Lincoln._

_Lincoln miró a su alrededor. No conocía la calle en la que estaba, y comenzó a respirar de una manera más pesada._

—_Oh, no por favor... —Entonces se dio cuenta de que se perdió. Buscó en su bolsillo izquierdo su celular para ver el GPS. Nada. Recordó que lo dejó cargando en el escritorio de su celular. —¡Maldición! —No solía decir groserías, pero ahora si estaba preocupado. —Ahora no, ¿Por qué ahora?_

_Lincoln levantó la mirada y miró la entrada de un parque, uno en el que nunca había visitado antes, entonces pensó que podría ocultarse ahí, lejos de cualquier peligro, entonces al amanecer podría buscar un camino a la escuela y fingir que olvidó su mochila, no sería la primera vez que un descuido lo haría olvidarse de algo importante, lo único que tendría que hacer era rogar para que ninguno de su familia decidiera entrar en su habitación de noche. Con paso cuidadoso entró por la entrada y pasó por el pequeño camino mientras observaba un pequeño lago a la distancia, volteó por mero azar y vio una banca, sonrió, y se acercó a ella con la intención de sentarse, lo hizo, y se estiró un poco para relajarse, levantó la mirada, y vio una pequeña luz en el cielo de color amarillo deslumbrante que parecía hacerse más grande._

—_¿Un meteorito? —Se preguntó a sí mismo. No podía ser según él, Lisa había dicho que las probabilidades de que choque un meteorito grande en Royal Woods era nula. Un escalofrío recorrió la pequeña espalda de Lincoln, entonces se dio cuenta de que esa luz venía hacia él. —Oh, amigo..._

_Lincoln se levantó rápidamente del lugar, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia la salida mientras la luz que ya parecía una gran roca se acercaba más y más, tropezó con una roca que había en el camino y cayó, aun cuando intento levantarse, volvió a caer del miedo que sentía. Entonces la roca impactó justo detrás del chico, haciéndolo volar por la fuerza de impacto._

_Todo se volvió negro para el albino después de eso._

_Lincoln despertó por el frío viento y una sensación húmeda en su mejilla, levantó la cabeza, y para su sorpresa, estaba en su patio trasero, miró a su derecha y vio a Charles lamiendo su mejilla, cuando el perro notó que el chico había despertado, retrocedió un poco y se sentó._

—_Hey, amigo —Lincoln se levantó con un ligero mareo, y acarició la cabeza de Charles. —, ¿Sabes cómo llegué aquí?_

_El cachorro negó con su cabeza, Lincoln se rascó la cabeza, confundido, sin saber por qué llegó ahí, ¿Fue un sueño y se quedó dormido? Era posible. Miró a ambos lados, algo extrañado, de repente, Charles se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a ladrarle mientras se alejaba más y más, en una mezcla de enojo, precaución, y temor._

—_Wow, amigo, ¿Estás...?_

_Lincoln intentó acercar su temblorosa mano a Charles, pero este, como si hubiera visto a un monstruo, sólo se alejó, dejando confundido al niño, quién extrañado, pero sin darle importancia, rascó su cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta._

El último clip concluye y ya es hora de anunciar al ganador del premio. Mitch recibe el sobre con el nombre del ganador, Pow trata de quitárselo para anunciarlo él y los dos forcejean por la carta hasta que se rompe en dos mitades. Pow suelta su mitad para disimular, Mitch recoge esa mitad y trata de encajarla con la suya, pero no puede así que trata de leer lo que puede.

-Y el ganador es… ¡Berk de an38!

El presentador se golpea la frente con la mano con fuerza.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Es Berserker de andres888!

-Lo que sea, el punto es que ganó.

Las personas del púbico ignoran este acto y aplauden para felicitar al ganador, quien era un simple ecuatoriano con una camisa de la selección de futbol de su país y unos pantalones azules. Por su puesto que los altavoces se hicieron escuchar para presentar al ganador ante el público.

-**Una agradable sorpresa de la fantasía y aventura que surgió de la nada en la primera mitad del año pasado. Basado en el famoso manga, Berserker es un fic que trata el tema casi irrelevante en el Fandom de lo que es la aventura medieval de fantasía en el cual nuestro protagonista favorito se ve inmerso en un mundo siniestro lleno de peligros en el que tendrá que dejar atrás su actitud sumisa y bondadosa si quiere volver a casa a salvo.**

El autor llega hasta el escenario donde recibe el premio de parte del dúo, luego se pone frente al micrófono para dar su discurso.

-Wow, yo…no sé qué decir. La verdad no esperaba esto cuando me nominaron, siendo que yo era nuevo en ese tiempo y competía con otros fics muy buenos por igual. Obvio les agradezco a los que votaron por mí y todo eso, pero creo que solo quiero decir una cosa… ¡TRÁGATE ESTA TRAVIZ! ¡CREÍSTE QUE TENÍAS ESTE PREMIO EN LA BOLSA PORQUE TU FIC ERA POPULAR EN ESE TIEMPO, PERO NO FUE ASÍ! ¡EN TU CARA!

El ecuatoriano empieza a hacer un ridículo baile de la victoria que lo hace ver como un tonto. Las personas veían perturbadas ese baile tan malo, algunas se desmayaron, otras vomitaron y otros se le derritieron los ojos de lo horrible que era. Al ser el organizador, regamers tuvo que intervenir.

-Ok, creo que eso ya es suficiente Andrés, vuelve a tu asiento por favor.

El ecuatoriano deja de bailar (para el alivio del público) y se orienta de vuelta a su asiento, pero es interceptado por Sid.

-No olvides tu volante de Los Casagrande.

-No tengo tiempo para eso.

El ecuatoriano trató de pasar por un lado de la asiática, pero esta se interpuso. Quiso rodearla y le bloqueó el paso, quiso sortearla por arriba y ella saltó. Hizo varias fintas de ir a la derecha y acabó yendo a la izquierda, pero ella le adivinó el truco y nuevamente le bloqueó el paso.

-Puedo hacer esto todo el día-dijo Sid mostrando determinación.

Resignado, el ecuatoriano tuvo que ceder y agarrar el panfleto para que Sid le permitiese regresar a su asiento.

Regamers agarró el micrófono con su mano para anunciar al siguiente presentador.

-Ahora quisiera llamar al escenario a un psicólogo que te generará ganas de enterrarle un bolígrafo en el ojo. Reciban con una gran ovación al psicólogo con la actitud más chocante del mundo, ¡Albert Stimbelton!

El mencionado doctor especializado en psicología se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al escenario, siendo recibido por una lluvia de aplausos. Los altavoces sonaron una vez más introduciendo al siguiente presentador.

-**El segundo psicólogo más famoso del Fandom se ganó merecidamente todo nuestro amor/odio. Teniendo su participación en la Saga de la Purga Loud y el decepcionante mini fic La consulta, Albert se estableció como un personaje ácido, chocante, directo y grosero, cuyos métodos poco ortodoxos resultan ser más efectivos que el de los otros psicólogos del asilo donde trabaja. Es como el doctor House versión psicólogo, y por eso todos lo amodiamos.**

Albert se enojó mucho por lo que escuchó de sí mismo, no tanto por la visión negativa que dieron de él (cosa que orgullosamente admitía que era verdad) sino por la comparación que le hicieron con ese doctor House. En lo que a él respecta, House es una copia de él y no al revés, tendría que recordar más tarde demandar a los miserables de la cadena del programa, pero por ahora se limitaría a presentar su premio. Llegó a la tarima y se preparó para comenzar.

-El género de horror, quizás el único género que es para hombres verdaderos, porque la comedia es para niños ratas inmaduros, el romance es para maric%#$*, la ciencia ficción es para nerds, el drama para llorones, etc. Me alegra que me hubiese tocado el mejor género de literatura que existe, porque de haber sido otro hubiese salido por esa puerta y esta sería otra historia. Bueno, los nominados a **Mejor fic de Horror, Suspenso, Crimen y Misterio** son:

***Animatrónicos de Luz sin vida (antes conocido como El Maestro y El que te pone en 4) **

La cámara toma imagen de la pantalla donde se muestra un video del fic, en el cual está un Lincoln asustado en su cuarto en medio de la noche.

_Lincoln veía la puerta con la linterna mientras su mano temblaba. Había visto en el pasillo a Foxy, Bonnie y Chica, el único que no estaba era Freddy, era porque estaba debajo de su cama. Aun así, le aterro verlos, sobre todo por sus aspectos no los había visto bien, solo a Freddy y Foxy, pero Bonnie y Chica…sus ojos estaban ojos, tenían entre sus dientes la ropa que llevaban sus amigos el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños, acompañado de un líquido rojo por todo su cuerpo._

_Cuando Lincoln les apunto con la luz de la linterna gruñeron y después bajaron las escaleras. Aunque esto alivio a Lincoln, lo hizo llorar._

_Ellos no se iban y cada uno tenía la ropa de sus amigos y quería hacerle lo mismo a él. Incluso se atrevió volver a ver debajo de su cama para ver a Freddy, quien ahora estaba desarmado. Lincoln se agarró el cabello y comenzó a llorar. Solo quería estar tranquilo. Quería descansar. Quería olvidar que en su cumpleaños perdió a sus amigos._

_Sin ánimo se levantó del suelo y fue hacia la puerta, escucho a la parte de atrás y escucho. Pasos. Algo raro. No eran los mismos pasos que Bonnie, Chica o Foxy daban, eran distintos, se podía notar que eran más pesados, con dudas abrió la puerta y apunto la luz hacia enfrente. Lo que vio lo dejo helado._

_¡Él estaba aquí! ¡No le había bastado con lastimarlo! ¡Él quería llevarlo! Lincoln había visto la espalda de Freddy dorado bajar las escaleras. Vio su sombrero en la cabeza, y al igual que los demás, su cuerpo estaba gastado. Lincoln comenzó a golpear su cabeza con la puerta. ¡Quería que lo dejaran en paz!_

_Lincoln dejo de llorar cuando escucho una risa provenir del armario. Sabía que él no lo dejaría tranquilo. Fue hacia su armario y no vio nada. Con gotas de sudor frio cayendo por su frente y sus manos temblorosas apunto hacia su cama. Ahí estaba, viéndolo fijamente con sus ojos rojos, gruñendo mientras movía su boca llenos de enormes y filosos dientes acompañado de un sonido similar al de un radio con interferencia, Lincoln lo vio por unos momentos hasta que su linterna parpadeo y en ese segundo Freddy se había ido._

_Comenzó a llorar mientras la luz alumbraba la cama donde Freddy había estado. Quería que esto acabara. Temblando y sosteniendo la linterna boca arriba, Lincoln se sentó en el suelo. No quería estar en el lugar donde él había estado, ¿Qué le garantizaba que él ya no estuviera ahí? Se limpió las lágrimas, al terminar presto atención a los sonidos._

_Escucho que algo estaba rasguñando las puertas de sus hermanas. Venia por él, sin dudar corrió hacia la puerta y fue a cerrarla. Lincoln sintió que se había enojado, ya que escucho como Freddy dorado rasguñaba la puerta de su habitación y luego bajaba las escaleras con rapidez._

_Con tal de que se fuera, podía enojarse todo lo que quisiera. Otra risa. Lincoln supo a donde tenía que apuntar, pero su cama estaba vacía. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando apunto para todos lados y no lo encontró, incluso se atrevió a ver debajo de la cama y para su sorpresa la encontró vacía, no estaba él ni tampoco Freddy dorado._

_¿En dónde estaba? Giro la cabeza y vio su armario. Trago saliva y se acercó, sintió que paso mucho tiempo. Quizás era así, no lo sabía exactamente y ya cuando estaba enfrente encendió su linterna y lo vio de nuevo: sus enormes dientes, sus gruñidos y ese sonido de interferencia de radio. Sin dudarlo cerro su armario con miedo._

_No supo cuánto tiempo lo mantuvo así. Lo soltó cuando escucho pasos en el pasillo. No se dio ningún segundo y cerró la puerta, escucho como Freddy dorado araño la puerta y la golpeo un poco antes de escuchar los pasos bajando las escaleras. Se apartó de la puerta y se sentó en el suelo. Su linterna comenzó a fallar._

_Esto no le importaba a Lincoln, él quería que esto terminara. Cuando su linterna se apagó todo volvió a ser oscuridad…_

El video termina, dando la oportunidad de decir el siguiente nominado.

***Distopía, también de Luz sin vida.**

La pantalla ahora proyecta el video del fic, en donde se ven a las hermanas Loud reunidas en la sala de su casa.

_¿Que? -Lynn pregunto. Sintió escalofríos en su cuerpo al pensar en su hermano siendo como Margo, teniendo ganas de matar. - ¿Dónde está? -Lisa entendía el comportamiento de Lynn, después todo, ambos eran muy cercanos, tan cercanos que ella pensaba que quizás se habían vuelto algo más que hermanos._

_-En el sótano, pero no entraras. -Miro a Luan y a Luna quienes tenían la boca abierta. -Nadie realmente, solo Lori podrá entrar para darle de comer._

_\- ¡QUE! -Todas gritaron juntas._

_\- ¡QUIERO VER A LINCOLN! -Lisa negó con la cabeza. Lynn furiosa cargo a Lisa del cuello de su suéter. - ¡DEJAME VER A LINCOLN!_

_-No puedes entrar, si cualquiera de ustedes intenta ver a Lincoln, podría infectarse. -Lisa volvió a inhalar aire. -Nuestros padres también están infectados._

_\- ¡¿Y en dónde están?! -Pregunto Luan. Lisa recordó a sus padres golpeando el campo de fuerza que había alrededor de la casa hace unos momentos. Se quedó un rato callada._

_-Están afuera. -Lynn subió corriendo las escaleras. ¡Ya era suficiente! Lisa suspiro pesadamente y continuo. -Intentare desarrollar una cura. Esto levanto el ánimo de las hermanas un poco. -Si logro desarrollar una cura, quizás pueda salvar a nuestro hermano y a nuestros padres. -Sus padres podrían estar muertos si atacaban a un grupo de cruzados o un grupo de personas sanas los atacaban. -Quiero que vigilen a Lynn, no debe bajar al sótano, este virus es muy contagioso. Basta con un rasguño, mordida, o intercambio de fluidos para infectarse. -Ambas hermanas asintieron. -Gracias, pueden irse._

_Luan y Luna subieron las escaleras mientras tapaban sus bocas para que nadie las oyera llorar. Lisa se sentía estresada. Todo el mundo estaba en caos. Su hermano estaba infectado, sus padres igual o muertos, debía encontrar una cura. Le había dado a su hermano un fuerte sedante para que no gritara y asustara a sus hermanas._

_Tenía una muestra de su sangre, tal vez pudiera encontrar la cura con eso. Eso esperaba, no sobrevivirían mucho tiempo. Tenían comida y ella tenía varias reservas, ya que sabía del virus, pero eso no duraría para siempre._

_Lisa se estremeció cuando escucho una fuerte explosión acompañado de un temblor. Todas las hermanas escucharon y bajaron en bola. Encontraron a Lisa en el suelo. Lori la ayudo a levantarse._

_\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! -Lola pregunto algo asustada. Lisa trago saliva, tenía una idea._

_Todas las hermanas salieron de la casa y vieron a lo lejos un avión en llamas estrellado en la ciudad._

_\- ¡VAGINAS! -Todas voltearon al escuchar esas palabras y encontrar a un grupo de hombre con cuchillos en sus manos. - ¡Queremos meterles la verga dentro de la vagina y luego comerla!_

_Las gemelas se asustaron y se abrazaron mientras ellas y Lily comenzaban a llorar. Aquellos hombres comenzaron a golpear el campo de fuerza. Todas entraron de nuevo a la casa. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Era el infierno? ¿Era un castigo divino? ¿Acaso importaba? Todas fueron a sus habitaciones e intentaron dormir con las explosiones, gritos e insultos que se escuchaban afuera de su casa._

La proyección concluye, momento en el cual se presenta al siguiente nominado.

***Eso es Loud House de StarcoFantasma.**

Ahora en la pantalla se ven a Lincoln y a Darcy agachados frente a una alcantarilla hablando con un payaso.

–_Bueno ya, tengan su barquito y váyanse niños alocados… ¿No querrás llegar tarde a tu cita, o si campeón?... Paige te asesinaría, y no quiero pensar que te harán tus hermanas después._

_Los aromas y los sonidos provenientes del interior de la alcantarilla se hicieron mucho más agradables a los sentidos de Lincoln. Esta vez olía a sándwiches, sándwiches de mantequilla de maní con chucrut; también le pareció escuchar la musiquita de las maquinas del árcade, y la voz de cierta niña pelirroja que lo llamaba por su nombre. Engatusado, como sus hermanas al chocolate, alargó su mano queriendo agarrar el barquito de papel._

–_Eso, tómalo… –la sonrisa del payaso se acentuó–, y el globo también. ¡Aquí abajo hay videojuegos, también tengo los nuevos comics de Ace Savvy y los blu-ray con todas las temporadas de ARGGH!… Con escenas inéditas... ¡Y hay caramelos y algodón de azúcar...! ¡Y globos!, muchos globos…, de todos los colores._

_Aun inmerso en esa especie de borrachera infantil, Lincoln metió su brazo completo en la boca de tormenta para estar más cerca de alcanzar el barquito, y Darcy se asomó por detrás de el para ver al payaso._

–_¿Y los globos flotan? –preguntó inocentemente._

–_Oh sí, todos flotan..., y cuando estén aquí abajo, conmigo..._

_El payaso retiró el barquito del alcance de Lincoln, lo sujetó del brazo con una mano que se fue deformando en una especie de garra, y apretó con tanta fuerza: que el peliblanco volvió en si al sentir como se le partían los huesos._

–_¡TU TAMBIEN FLOTARÁS!_

_Lincoln alcanzó a ver como el payaso le gruñía y chirriaba con una boca llena de dientes afilados, y su cara tomaba la forma de algo que apenas podría describir como la cosa más horripilante que hubiese visto en su corta existencia. Lo que vio allí, terminó de agotar la poca cordura que le quedaba –después de pasar años soportando las alocadas ocurrencias de su familia– más rápido de lo que Leni se tardaba en estrellarse contra una pared._

_La criatura tiró del brazo de Lincoln que, valiéndose de sus fuerzas restantes, consiguió apartarse brevemente de la negrura de la alcantarilla: a gritar como todo un loco con afán de alertar a Darcy._

–_¡COORREEE!_

_Su cabeza impactó contra el cemento del bordillo y perdió el conocimiento, su hombro giró de un modo que no debería girar, y algo que no debía crujir crujió._

_Darcy retrocedió a tropezones, viendo horrorizada como esa horrible cosa de ojos amarillos le arrancaba de cuajo el brazo al hermano de su amiga como si se tratase de un muslo de pollo. Lincoln quedó tendido en el suelo boca arriba, con un brillante pomo de hueso asomándose por el agujero enrojecido de su impermeable y la sangre fluyendo hacia las corrientes de agua sobre el pavimento. Por último, la criatura alargó su garra afuera de la alcantarilla para tomarlo de los cabellos._

_Y mientras era arrastrado hacia esa abrumadora oscuridad, el chico recobró la consciencia momentáneamente y, en pleno destello de agonía, con su último aliento gritó a voz en cuello suplicando por ayuda._

–_¡LOOORIII!_

_Por alguna extraña razón, nadie en el vecindario parecía haber escuchado los gritos de Lincoln, ni llegó a ver a la pequeña Darcy salir corriendo despavorida hacia su casa para no correr con la misma suerte._

El video termina, dando paso al último nominado de la categoría.

***Nyarla de Octware.**

La cámara se enfoca una última vez a la pantalla para ver el video…el cual solo tenía el mensaje [Fic borrado] con estática al fondo. Las personas del público comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado. En eso el organizador salió para explicar todo.

-Damas y caballeros, lamento mucho esto, pero me temo que no tenemos un clip para Nyarla debido a que Octware lo borró sin dejar rastro alguno.

La reacción fue algo variada, algunos comenzaron a abuchear, otros comenzaron a quejarse y un grupo le lanzó tomates nuevamente. Regamers logra esquivarlos todos por los pelos, excepto un último que le dio en la cara.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! -saca nuevamente su pañuelo y se limpia la cara-No es mi culpa que Octware se enojara nuevamente y se fuera del Fandom esta vez sin avisar. Cúlpenlo a él, no a mí.

-A nadie le importa, sólo dame el bendito sobre para acabar ya con esto.

El anfitrión le entrega el sobre con el nombre del ganador.

-Y el Golden Loud es para…-Albert abre el sobre y lee el nombre del ganador, tras lo cual sonríe-Hasta que por fin gana uno bueno. ¡Distopía de Luz sin vida!

El público comienza a aplaudir felices de que dicho se haya hecho con el galardón de forma meritoria. De entre la grada se levanta ¿Deadpool? con su traje clásico y lo que parece ser un anillo de Linterna Verde. A la par que va caminando los altavoces lo van presentando.

**-Quizás el fic más grotesco que se haya visto en estos lares, Distopía es un fic gore que te dejará conmocionado de una u otra manera. Basado en el popular comic de horror "Crossed", Distopía se sitúa en un universo en donde el mundo es azotado por una horrible enfermedad viral que causa que los humanos sucumban a sus deseos más oscuros y salvajes. Si extrañas la carnicería sangrienta que dejaba la Purga Loud, pues este fic llenará ese hueco y te horrorizará más de lo que lo hizo la Purga.**

El ¿Deadpool? con el anillo llega a la tarima.

\- ¿Tú eres Luz sin vida/El Maestro/El que te pone en 4? -preguntó desconcertado Albert que esperaba más un chamo común y corriente y no al mercenario bocaza.

-Bueno, soy la luz de la vida de muchos, también soy el maestro de las artes marciales y pongo en 4 tanto a hombres como a mujeres.

Albert no discutiría esa lógica y le entregó el premio.

-Awww, gracias Albert. ¿Un abrazo?

-Yo no abrazo a las personas.

-Técnicamente no soy una persona, así que…

¿Deadpool? atrapa al psicólogo en un abrazo fuerte que le impedía zafarse de alguna forma, por lo que con todo el fastidio del mundo tuvo que devolverlo.

-Oooh, sí. Esto es grandioso, puedo sentir el amor que fluye de nosotros. No nos separemos nunca, mi vida.

El psicólogo ya comenzaba a incomodarse con la extraña actitud de ¿Deadpool?, ya sabía cómo se sienten sus pacientes en sus sesiones, al menos no podía empeorar…hasta que sintió cómo el sujeto comenzó a olerlo.

-Mmmmm, hueles a chimichanga.

\- ¡Ok, eso es todo! -Albert rompe bruscamente el abrazo y se va del escenario echando humo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me digas que no te gustó! -le gritó el ¿Deadpool? a distancia.

En eso llega Sid para entregar otro volante.

-Y aquí tiene señor luz su folleto de Los Casagrande.

\- ¡Ay, pero qué cosa más Kawaii eres tú! Claro que veré ese horrible programa con tal de verte a ti también-el antihéroe acepta gustosamente el papel, cosa que alegró mucho a Sid- ¿Puedo darte un beso?

-Ehm…-la chinita dudaba un momento si aceptar dicha petición, pero al final no le vio nada de malo-Sí, ¿por qué no?

Entonces el enmascarado se quita su máscara, revelando un rostro desfiguradamente grotesco que asqueaba más a la gente que los fics del autor en cuestión. La asiática emblanqueció con ver esa cara, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando ¿Deadpool? le plantó un beso en la mejilla por 2 segundos, dejándola toda ensalivada. Al separarse, la niña quedó totalmente traumatizada.

-Ay, eres una cosita de lo más adorable. Me encantaría llevarte a mi casa, pero ya tengo muchas demandas como para que me agreguen la de "abuso de menores". Bueno, ya tengo que irme, gracias a todos por el premio y eso y nos vemos-se despidió poniéndose nuevamente su máscara y activando su anillo de linterna verde para luego abrir un hueco al techo con un rayo y salir volando por este.

\- ¡Oh vamos, lo acababa de arreglar! -se quejó el anfitrión por tener que hacer más gastos de reparaciones.

Mientras que Sid se había quedado totalmente helada después de ese beso. Claro, se lo limpió con un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo, pero esa sensación no se la quitaría nunca en su vida.

Reanudando la ceremonia, regamers se puso atrás del micrófono para realizar el siguiente llamado.

-Ahora, es momento de convocar al siguiente presentador de la noche, quien es muy conocido por dejar todo un desastre cualquier universo que visite y por las cosas sin sentido que ocurren a su alrededor. Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Rob.

Las personas de las gradas recibieron jovialmente al argentino-paraguayo, que se paró de su asiento para hacer su respectiva presentación.

**-Rob, el dios de la estupidez, es conocido por sus apariciones bizarras y caricaturescas en los fics que aparece. Es un adolescente argentino-paraguayo que desafortunadamente obtuvo poderes similares a los de un dios que están ligados a la estupidez humana, a dónde sea que vaya va armando un lío que se hace más problemático de lo que en proporción debería ser, ya sea porque quiere juntar a sus ships o porque está aburrido. Si ocurre algo en tu localidad que no tienen ningún sentido, ya sabes a quien culpar.**

El adolescente se subió al escenario y se puso en posición para iniciar con su presentación.

-De acuerdo, les diré de una que ignoren todo lo que dijo Albert. En estos tiempos de cuarentena lo que uno necesita es reír, no meterse miedo con relatos que nos hará ca$%& en los pantalones. Porque el punto de toda la comedia es reír y pasarla bien, pero no es la única que se premiará aquí. También tenemos a esos fics románticos que nos encienden al ver a los personajes así-Rob hace mímica burlesca y exagerada de una sesión de beso-y también a aquellos cuyas canciones nos hacen cantar como unas auténticas nenas. ¡YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! -cantó en un desafinadísimo tono agudo que hicieron doler los oídos de las personas y romper varios vidrios que habían dentro de la instalación-Pero en fin, los nominados a **Mejor fic de Comedia, Romance, Parodia o musical** son:

***Llámenme Linka de StarcoFantasma.**

Se muestra en la pantalla el video del fic donde vemos a la familia Loud genderbent en el patio durante una fiesta, siendo el peliblanco esta vez hombre al igual que sus hermanos.

_En ese momento, el propio Lincoln pasó por delante del umbral abrazado amistosamente de su mejor amigo Clyde._

–_Que gusto verte de nuevo en tu elemento, rodeado por hombres –oyeron decir al hombre de color._

–_I ji ji ji ji ji ji… __Por Hombres__ –se echó a reír Lane–. ¿Ves León? Te dije que es gay._

–_¡Cállate!_

–_Así ha sido siempre –manifestó su padre con calma–, pero igual es mi hijo y lo acepto tal y como es._

–_Lo mismo decimos nosotros –le sonrió Loki._

–_¡Ya basta! –estalló León–, ¡cállense, cállense todos!_

_Y corrió a la sala, claramente para ir a preguntarle el mismo a Lincoln si lo que decía su familia era verdad._

–_¡Hijo, espera! –lo siguió Lynn Sénior con su esposa y el resto de sus hijos yendo tras el–. No hay que presionarlo._

–_Lincoln… –lo interrumpió León de su conversación con Clyde antes de que lo detuvieran–. ¿Eres gay?_

–_¡¿Qué?!_

–_Que si eres gay Lincoln._

–_¿De dónde sacaste eso León?_

–_Hijo –llegó papá a intervenir junto con el resto de los Loud–. Por favor perdona a tu hermano, está muy alterado por… Mira, no queríamos que nos lo dijeras así, pero… Bueno, tal vez si ya sea hora de que… Tu sabes…_

–_De salir del armario –terminó de explicar despacio Lane moviendo ambas manos._

–_¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Lincoln confundido._

–_Cariño –habló mamá mostrándose muy compasiva–, siempre supimos que tú eres… Más o menos así como tu hermano Luke. Quiero que sepas que no nos importa en absoluto. Somos tu familia y te amamos incondicionalmente._

–_Anímate –dijo Loki–, te prometemos que todo va estar bien._

–_¿De qué diablos están hablando? –volvió a preguntar Lincoln._

–_¡De que si eres o no eres gay! –vociferó León alterado._

–_León, por favor –imploró Loni–, ese no es el modo correcto._

–_Oigan, no soy gay –se apresuró a negar Lincoln muy indignado._

–_Vamos __bro__ –insistió Luke con calma–. Sé que es difícil admitirlo, para mí lo fue, pero está bien si eres gay._

–_¡Carajo, que no soy gay!_

–_¡Di-dinos la verdad! –exigió el más menor a gritos. Al rato sus amigos de la escuela se unieron a la discusión para saber cómo se resolvía todo._

–_Les estoy diciendo la verdad. Cálmense por favor, están arruinando el baile. Saben que me encantan los bailes._

–_¡No digas eso, no estás ayudando!_

–_Familia –anunció Lincoln fuerte y claro, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo para estar a la altura de León–. Hermanito, tienen mi palabra: yo NO soy gay._

–_¿Lo prometes? –insistió en preguntar un muy afligido León._

–_Lo prometo –aseguró su hermano de pelo blanco sin dudar._

–_Está bien Lincoln –empezó a tranquilizarse el joven–, si te creo._

–_Pero ya que lo mencionan –de una vez añadió–, quería decirles que si soy una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre, y estando en Royal Woods planeo someterme a una operación de cambio de sexo._

_Dicho esto, la música cesó y a todos los invitados en la fiesta les sonó un disco rayado._

–_Perdón –se excusó Stella, quien fue la que provocó esto al arrimarse al tocadiscos de la sala._

_León quedó en shock por el impacto como por un minuto o dos, y después de procesar semejante noticia se limitó a suplicar:_

–_Hay por favor solo sé gay._

El video termina y se anuncia al siguiente nominado.

***Casa Musical de Regamers10.**

Ahora vemos en la pantalla a Lincoln en un espacio oscuro junto con otros niños, Liby, Albert Stimbelton y a unos diversos monstruos de la purga Loud cantando la famosa canción de Queen, Bohemian Rhapsody.

_Albert: Oh mama mia, mama mia_

_Todos: mama mia let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me_

_El escenario da varias vueltas cuando suena la guitarra y se muestra a Lincoln con su ropa normal frente a Albert y a sus hermanas a quienes mira con ira._

_Lincoln (mirando a Albert): So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye_

_Entonces Lincoln aprovecha la energía que le daba la guitarra para encestare un golpe en la cara a su psicólogo, justo cuando sonó un patillo._

_Lincoln (mirando a sus hermanas): So you think you can love me and leave me to die._

_Las señaló acusatoriamente con el dedo, mirándoles de una forma que reflejaba un odio puro e intenso._

_Lincoln (mirando a ambos): Oh baby can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here._

_Ese comentario dejo con una sonrisa de satisfacción a Albert y con un terrible llanto a sus hermanas. Pero fue solo por un segundo pues el escenario cambio una vez más mostrando a dos niños pelinegros idénticos tocando la guitarra e intercalando los turnos, el primer riff fueron ambos, el segundo el de la izquierda, el tercero el de la derecha y el ultimo acorde lo tocaron ambos. Ahora el verdadero Lincoln se muestra tocando el piano._

_Niños del asilo: Oh oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah_

_Mientras la guitarra y el piano suenan lentos, los niños del asilo van desapareciendo cual fantasma uno a uno hasta que queda solo Lincoln._

_Lincoln: Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me_

_Terminando de tocar las últimas notas del piano, Lincoln dice en voz baja las últimas palabras de la canción._

_Lincoln: Anyway the wind blows_

_Suena un gong al fondo y las luces van bajando hasta que están en total oscuridad._

El clip da conclusión, dando espacio al siguiente nominado.

***Ya lo sé todo de J0nas Nagera.**

En la pantalla encontramos a una Lily de 6 años en la habitación de Lisa siendo acompañada por la amiga de ésta, Darcy.

—_Tú solo observa._

_Lisa entró a la habitación y miró a Lily con fastidio._

—_Lily, si vienes a pedirme dinero o de nuevo una máquina que permita hipnotizar a nuestros progenitores para que accedan a costearte esa herramienta cuya utilidad no trasciende más a allá de hacerte perder el tiempo, ya conoces mi respuesta._

_Pero su atención se desvió de su hermana hacia Darcy. Su amiga la miraba de una manera muy dura que le inquietó bastante._

—_No me malinterpretes, no estoy enojada con Lily, pero en clase últimamente ella…_

—_¡Lisa! —bufó con disgusto y nunca parpadeó o apartó la mirada de la de ella—. Ya… lo sé… todo._

_La científica abrió los ojos con desconcierto._

—_¿Exactamente a qué te refieres?_

—_Lo sé todo, Lisa. Ya lo sé._

_¿Era decepción lo que la genio detectó en su voz, o enfado tal vez? De pronto notó detrás de ella una carpeta sobre su cómoda y palideció al comprenderlo. Probablemente había husmeado en ella mientras bajó a la cocina y se enteró de… eso._

—_¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Fue por una investigación! Además, Lincoln estaba dormido y por el sedante que le administré no se enteró de nada a sí que… espera. ¿Qué tanto es lo que leíste?_

_Ocultando el desconcierto que le produjeron las palabras de su amiga, Darcy se mantuvo firme._

—_Todo, Lisa. Ya lo sé todo._

_La castaña se sonrojó violentamente y sintió su corazón en los pies._

—_¡Fue por curiosidad científica! ¡Lo juro! Está bien, quizá el método no fue nada profesional cuando recolecté la muestra. Si hice eso con mi… ¡no tenía guantes y tenía las manos sucias! Lincoln no la extrañará de todas formas. ¡Desperdicia mucha de esa sustancia cada vez que va al baño por las noches con las viejas revistas de papá! Por lo que más quieras, Darcy. ¡No se lo digas a nadie y te haré las tareas por un mes!_

_Tras aparentemente meditarlo, Darcy asintió._

—_De acuerdo. No se lo contaré a nadie. Es más, sólo porque eres mi amiga haremos de cuenta que no me enteré de nada. ¿Está bien?_

_Lisa parecía tranquilizarse por ahora._

—_Sí, yo… te lo agradezco._

_Darcy le puso la libreta a su amiga entre sus manos y le pasó su lápiz._

—_Por un mes entonces._

_Resignada, Lisa comenzó a resolverle el resto de los problemas de matemáticas, sin darse cuenta el modo en que su amiga le guiñó el ojo a Lily con una sonrisa._

_Aunque Lily no había entendido nada de lo que Lisa estuvo hablando, no le quedaron dudas del magnífico método que Darcy le enseñó para conseguir lo que fuera._

_Lily no perdió más tiempo. Las dejó en paz y salió de la habitación para poner en práctica el método "Ya lo sé todo". Una suerte, pues Lana acababa de llegar a la casa._

El video termina y se presenta al último nominado.

***Serial Jordancoln de Sam the storm bringer.**

Ahora se proyecta el clip del último fic, que muestra a Lincoln en su cuarto.

_Tuvo que admitirlo. Cancelarle a Jordan por cosas de salud familiar fue grosero pero necesario. Tantas molestias que él se tomó para impresionar a alguien que de vez en cuando le dirige la palabra desperdiciadas. El consuelo que le queda es que pueden ver los fuegos desde la ventana de las gemelas._

_-Te noto desgraciado -llamó Lucy, sorprendiéndole por detrás, mientras estaba en su habitación empacando el principio de su mudanza de cuarto, ya que Lori aceptó quedarse con Luna y Luan aceptó quedarse en la habitación de las mayores mientras estas no la ocuparan._

_-No es nada -dijo Lincoln en cuanto se repuso del susto._

_-Siempre puedes sincerarte conmigo -ofreció la preadolescente-. Las gemelas están todavía mirando ese arte deleznable y efímero._

_\- ¿Segura? -preguntó. Lucy asintió- Bien. Tuve que cancelarle a una chica porque tuve un problema de tintorería._

_\- ¿Es lo que pasó?_

_-Más o menos._

_-Pensaba que fue por culpa de Rocky. Su hermano se contagió y al llevarlo a casa traje la pestilencia a casa. Por eso -añadió- es que creí que cancelaste tus planes._

_-Suerte con tratar de animarme._

_-Seguro voy a arrepentirme de lo que voy a decirte -suspiró pesadamente Lucy-, pero si crees que con sumirte en una miseria que evitas a toda costa lo puedes remediar, entonces eres un verdadero idiota._

_\- ¿Tú crees? -preguntó esperanzado Lincoln._

_-Sólo sal por ella -contestó Lucy-. Dicen que necesitas tres intentos para saber si esa persona es tu alma gemela, pero ninguna es igual._

_\- ¿Vas a estar bien?_

_-Siempre que Lana no se haya acabado la ensalada de papas a la alemana de papá -respondió Lucy, sonriendo un poco-. Ahora ve por ella._

_Por una vez, desde aquella bochornosa tarde que dio su primer beso, salió con decisión a la puerta. Poco importaba que sus cosas, incluidas algunas revistas que Luna le facilitó, quedaran al escrutinio de su hermana menor._

_Nada más abrir la puerta, vio a Jordan sentada en el porche, de espaldas a la puerta. Al parecer, la chica apenas y se tomó el tiempo de venir, con todo y la cancelación de la cita._

_-Lo echamos a perder, ¿no lo crees? -preguntó Lincoln, calmado por la sorpresa inicial._

_-En realidad, fue Mollie quien lo arruinó con ese plan -confesó Jordan mientras explotaba una bomba en los cielos con destellos morados-. No quería estar sola y las cosas con Artie no estaban tan bien, digo ¡rayos! Yo misma lo sabía y no quería ser la tercera rueda. Por eso fue ese intento de cita doble._

_-No entiendo…_

_\- ¿Y dicen que tienes ventajas por vivir con todas tus hermanas? -respondió la chica con una risa un tanto desabrida._

_Por un rato, ambos se quedaron mirando al cielo. Un tanto maravillados por la pirotecnia, se olvidaron de todo. Hubo un momento, incluso, en el que Jordan sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y tomó una selfie, misma que publicó al instante en todas sus redes._

_#4deJulio con alguien especial_

_La selfie tenía a Lincoln mirando al cielo, ignorante de la acción de Jordan, mientras esta sonreía. Las luces multicolor habían dado un toque especial que ni el más avezado fotógrafo aficionado podría lograr con todo su tiempo de prácticas._

_De esa foto, Lincoln no se enteró. Para Jordan, era mejor así, que todos excepto él se enteren hasta la mañana siguiente. Y, ¿quién sabe? Puede ser algo especial. Si no como amigos, como algo más._

Se termina el clip. Ya era momento de decir el ganador, Rob sacó un sobre de su oreja y lo abre.

-Y el ganador es…-Rob lee el nombre del ganador, pero de pronto se queda callado por un par de segundos, luego hace muecas de estar aguantando la risa y después estalla a carcajadas por unos instantes.

-Esto (risa), es increíble (risa). ¿Adivinen quién ganó? Nunca le atinarán. Vamos, adivinen. Tú, el de la derecha, trata de adivinar-señaló a un tipo cualquiera de la derecha.

-Ehm… ¿Ya lo sé todo?

-No-las personas jadearon sorprendidas al escuchar que el fic favorito para llevarse el galardón había perdido, algunos ya preparaban sus armas para tomar represalias al respecto-Vamos, adivine. Tú, señorita de rojo del frente-señaló a una sexy rubia que usaba un vertido rojo.

-Pues… ¿Serial Jordancoln?

-Tampoco. Tú el de la izquierda-apuntó a un tipo cualquiera.

-No lo sé, ¿Llámenme Linka?

-Nop, ese tampoco.

-Entonces, ¿quieres decir que ganó Casa Musical? -preguntó el venezolano ilusionado por ser laureado con un premio de manera limpia, hasta que las carcajadas de Rob interrumpieron su visión de él mismo recibiendo el premio.

-Es gracioso que lo digas, porque ese fue el único fic que no ganó.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Porque ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ¡TENEMOS UN TRIPLE EMPATE ENTRE LLÁMENME LINKA, SERIAL JORDANCOLN Y YA LO SÉ TODO!

\- ¡¿Qué?!-las personas quedaron en un shock absoluto con esta noticia, incluso el techo salió volando producto de una explosión derivada de la impresión, luego cayó justo en dónde estaba como si nada hubiera pasado (omitiendo el hecho de la enorme grieta que se ve desde el espacio, la cual dejará entrar toda la filtración del agua). Nadie en la vida se imaginó que algo como esto llegara a pasar, quizás milagrosamente un empate, pero un triple empate era como cuando el Leicester City ganó la Premier League, nadie se lo esperó.

Los tres autores se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos para recibir su premio, Sam the storm bringer era un gordo adolescente mexicano con una camisa negra con una calavera blanca en medio y unos jeans azules, StarcoFantasma era un espectro flotante usando una bata de mago violeta con un báculo mágico en su mano esquelética y J0nas Nagera era un señor común y corriente usando pantalón kaki y camisón blanco abotonado, sólo que en lugar de una cabeza humana tenía una cara negra y oscura que tenía los rasgos faciales (ojos y boca nada más) dibujados con un negro aún más oscuros que los que constituían su cabeza para diferenciarlos.

Mientras ellos se encaminaban a la tarima, los altavoces hicieron acto presencia.

-**Nadie, literalmente nadie se esperaba esto cuando toda esta idea fue concebida, ¿tienen idea de lo casi imposible que era que algo como esto ocurriera? Bueno, ya que, aun tenemos que dar la presentación. Empecemos con Llámenme Linka, el cual es una parodia de un famoso episodio de la popular serie Padre de Familia con temática similar. Si bien, Eso es Loud House es muchísimo mejor que esta parodia a tal punto de hacer ver a este como un fic basura de Wattpad escrito por un chico de 12 años, ese fic perdió las categorías en que competía y terminó ganando fue este, pero bueno, premio es premio. Ahora iremos con Serial Jordancoln, un fic compilatorio de shots dedicados a la semana Jordancoln iniciada por JaviSuzumiya, tuvo tanta popularidad este recopilatorio que hicieron un cereal basado en la pareja, desafortunadamente no vendieron ni una sola unidad al ser una cínica publicidad ideada por Nickelodeon. Y finalmente tenemos a Ya lo sé todo, escrito por el titán J0nas Nagera, un fic de comedia ambientado en el mismo universo que tres días de caos en el que Darcy le enseña un pequeño truco a la pequeña Lily Loud para engañar y extorsionar a las personas y lo usa en contra de su familia, no hace falta decir más.**

El trío de autores llega a las escaleras y suben uno por uno al escenario, siendo el primero el mexicano corpulento.

-Sam, Sam, Sam, Samuel, Samuel L. Jackson-saludó el adolescente argentino- ¿Cómo estás, cuate? ¿Puedo llamarte Sammy?

-No.

\- ¿Samu?

-No.

\- ¿Saman?

-No.

\- ¿Doble S?

-No.

\- ¿Bollito?

Sam frunció el ceño con este último apodo.

-Uff, qué amargado, seguro eres un imán para las chicas.

-Rob, solo dame la maldita estatuilla.

-Cielos, chacate wey. ¿Lo dije bien?

Sam enojado le arrebata de las manos la estatuilla y se dispone a retirarse, pero es interceptado por Sid en las escaleras.

-Aquí tienes tu folleto, Sam.

\- ¡No molestes!

El mexicano empuja groseramente a la china para apartarla de su camino. Sid aprovechó que le daba la espalada para ponerle en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón el folleto.

Ahora era el turno de StarcoFantasma para subir y recoger su premio.

\- ¡Starco! Mi parce, ¿qué cuentas?

-...-fue la única respuesta que recibió de parte del espectro.

-Uy, veo que esta conversación ya murió. Jajaja, ¿entiendes?

-…Je…Je…Je-la voz del espectro era tan tenebrosa como su aspecto.

-Wow, ¿esa fue una risa sarcástica o auténtica?

-…El premio…

-Oh, cierto, dame un segundo.

Rob se da la media vuelta dando la espalda al público, se le ve forcejeando con su pantalón. Luego le da la cara al público revelando una estatuilla.

-Aquí tienes panita, calentito.

El espectro queda asqueado por ver en donde estuvo su premio, pero no lo quiere rechazar, así que usa sus poderes telequinéticos para levitarlo por el aire y evitar tocarlo con sus manos esqueléticas. El espectro procede ahora a retirarse.

-*Cof* El starco apesta *Cof*-pero se detiene al escuchar ese nada sutil comentario del argentino.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!- dijo en un tono tan amenazante que asustaría al mismo diablo.

\- ¿Yo? Nada, solo tosí. *Cof* *Cof* ¿Ves?

El espectro se le queda mirando un rato, poniendo nervioso a Rob en el proceso. Al instante siguió su camino hasta su asiento, pero no pudo pasar de las escaleras en las que se encontraba Sid.

-Toma tu folleto que viene incluido con el premio.

Sid le entrega en la mano el folleto, el cual es inmediatamente reducido a cenizas por los poderes del fantasma.

-Aquí tienes otro.

Sid le entrega otro volante el cual también es incendiado.

-Otro más.

Le entrega otro volante. El espíritu decide acabar con eso de una vez y quema toda la pila de panfletos que cargaba la china.

-No importa, tengo más.

Sid revela una nueva pila de panfletos sacados literalmente de la nada. El espectro gruñó consumiéndose en su propia cólera y se vio obligado a tomar (de forma brusca, eso sí) uno de los folletos para que le permitieran retornar a su silla.

Finalmente llegó el momento de que subiera el Superman del Fandom de The Loud House, J0nas Nagera.

\- ¡J0nas! ¡Mi compadre!

\- ¡Rob!

Los dos se abrazan en forma de saludo por un breve momento.

\- ¿Qué cuentas, tío? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu esposa?

-Bien, bien, ella está bien.

-Me alegra mucho-le dijo al mexicano.

El dios de la estupidez volteó la cabeza para hablar con el presentador oficial.

-Amigo, la esposa de J0nas es una mujer que está buenísima-dijo entre risas, sin notar que el esposo de quién se refería lo escuchó. Decidió mejor usar su propio en su contra.

\- ¿Cómo está tu madre, Rob?

-Oh, ella está muy bien. Quiere saber por qué no le has llamado como le prometiste-dijo reflejando una molestia impropia de él.

J0nas no sabía qué decir al respecto, que recordara él nunca conoció a la vieja del chico y pensaba que se había metido en un gran lío por culpa de su deficiente memoria, pensamiento que se diluyó cuando lo vio riéndose.

-Es chiste carnal, solo juego contigo. Sabes que te quiero. Ten amigo, te lo mereces-Rob le entrega el premio.

-Gracias amigo, cuídate.

Y ya con su premio en su mano se encaminó nuevamente a su asiento, obvio que Sid se interpuso en su camino.

-Aquí tienes tu volante con el que podrás ver Los Casagrande.

-No será necesario Sid, ya los estoy viendo.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Y qué opinas de nosotros?! ¡¿Somos geniales o damos asco?!

-Pues…son mejores que la cuarta temporada de The Loud House.

Sid quedó en silencio unos segundos, procesando lo que acaba de escuchar de parte del autor más famoso del Fandom. Luego esbozó una gran sonrisa y después comenzó a gritar con alegría.

\- ¡SIIIIIIIII! ¡SOMOS MEJORES QUE LA CUARTA TEMPORADA! ¡EN SUS CARAS!

Después comenzó a hacer un baile de la victoria muy ridículo que hacía sentir un poco incómodo a las personas.

-Sí, pero si los comparamos con las primeras 3 ahí se quedan atrás-añadió J0nas Nagera a su comentario, pero Sid lo ignoró por completo, nadie le quitaría la alegría del triunfo.

J0nas rodeó a Sid y se dirigió a su asiento.

En cuanto al venezolano, este había quedado en un trance al ver que había sido el único de entre los 4 que no ganó en la categoría, cosa que parecía que le afectó.

-Wow…eso…no es bueno para mi autoestima.

Rob se le acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien?

El organizador sacude la cabeza y trata de actuar con naturalidad.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto, me han pasado cosas peores. Al menos ya nadie puede decir que me robé la ceremonia.

-Es cierto. Bueno, ya me voy, mejórate.

Rob trata de irse, pero en las escaleras se encuentra con Sid que seguía bailando. Como no podía rodearla por los movimientos extraños que hacía, usó sus poderes para telestransportarse a su asiento.

-De acuerdo Sid, ya basta-pidió amablemente el presentador, pero fue ignorado-En serio Sid, ya basta-Sid seguía sin hacerle caso- ¡BASTAAAA! -gritó con fuerza haciendo que la asiática se detuviera-Basta, por favor. Tengo que llamar al último presentador.

El venezolano se coloca en el centro de la tarima, donde estaba el micrófono, para llamar al último presentador del capítulo.

-Ahora, para finalizar esta ronda de premios, voy a pedir que venga el mejor de los mil quinientos gemelos de Lincoln. Cuyo fic en que aparece te sacará unas lágrimas con su final. Señoras y señores, les presento a ¡Brandon Loud!

Las personas aplauden nuevamente mientras el gemelo de Lincoln camina hasta el escenario para hacer su presentación.

**-Uno de los pocos gemelos de Lincoln que sí valen la pena, Brandon Loud apareció en el fic "El Desconocido" donde por un tiempo gozó de una gran fama, pero ahora ya casi nadie se acuerda de él, algo de lo cual deberían sentir vergüenza.**

Brandon le restó importancia a los que dijeron los altavoces, le daba lo mismo si era famoso o no, solo quería pasarla bien en esta ceremonia. Llegó a la tarima y se preparó para comenzar.

-Seré directo, la vida no es ni de cerca color de rosa. Está llena de golpes, caídas, humillaciones y por su puesto sufrimiento, no todo termina feliz de forma mágica como en una estúpida comedia romántica, ni todo se resuelve con un abrazo como en una película infantil ni mucho menos hay finales felices. Estos fics nos dan la prueba de ello y son el mejor ejemplo para que vean de qué se trata realmente la vida. Los nominados a **Mejor fic de Tragedia, Angustia, Hurt/Comfort **son:

***Born to suffer de Imagine Sounds**.

En la pantalla se muestra el clip del respectivo fic, donde se ve a unos adultos hermanos Loud reunidos en la sala de estar de una casa en particular.

_-A ver si entendí, encontraste ese pendrive fuera de la habitación de Lemy y quieres que lo conectemos a la T.V para ver que tiene? - decía Lana con una ceja alzada._

_-Vamos chicas, será divertido ver un poco de los secretos de nuestro peque. Además, ¿tienen algo mejor que hacer? - dijo Lynn_

_-Buen punto-decía Lola-siento curiosidad de que puede haber dentro-_

_-No lo sé chicas, espiar las cosas de Lemy no me parece lo correcto- decía con preocupación Lincoln_

_-Levanten la mano los que quieran ver el contenido- dijo Luan_

_Las 9 mujeres tenían la mano arriba menos Lincoln_

_-9 contra 1 Linc, pon el pendrive hermana-dijo Luna a Lana_

_La rubia conecto el pendrive y la tele estuvo unos segundos procesando, hasta que salió el contenido, eran unos cuantos videos, Lynn le dio PLAY al primero impaciente. Al instante se vio a un Lemy d años, estaba en su habitación, tenía una radio de los 90 totalmente desarmada frente suya._

_-Bien, creo que funciona, je…. y la tía Luan quería tirar esta vieja videocámara, solo tarde 1 día en repararla- decía orgulloso- cuando vuelva se la devolveré…o mejor me lo quedare, tiene visión nocturna y graba perfecto, no creo que lo extrañe la tía jejeje- y el video termina_

_-Vamos tenia eso en un pendrive? - decía Lola protestando_

_-Me dijo que esa videocámara está totalmente estropeada-dijo Luan-Bueno mientras le dé un buen uso-_

_-Pasa al siguiente video Linc-dijo Lori_

_Los demás videos eran cortos y no eran nada importante, solo Lemy testeando la cámara o grabándose reparando algún aparato._

_-Era una memoria vacía Lynn-dijo decepcionada Lucy-No creo que Lemy guardaría algo de su intimidad allí-_

_-Y que haremos ahora? - dijo Leni aburrida_

_-Bueeeenoo, podemos juguetear un rato no crees Linky? - dijo Lori picara_

_Las demás hermanas le lanzaron una mirada picara al albino, este alza una ceja y dice:_

_-Bueno si nos tur...-_

_-Hermanos aquí hay algo raro-dijo Lisa interrumpiendo a Lincoln-según la información del pendrive, este es de 16gb-_

_\- ¿Y? -pregunto Lana_

_-Vimos en total 6 videos cortos, pero según la lectura de la T.V sobre el pendrive, está totalmente lleno-_

_Hubo un silencio, Lisa les devuelve la mirada y dice:_

_-En esta memoria hay archivos ocultos-dijo tomando el pendrive de la T.V_

_-Iré a mi laboratorio revelare los archivos y volveré-_

_Luego de unos minutos, Lisa vuelve seria de su laboratorio, conecta la memoria a la T.V de vuelta, solo que ahora además de verse 6 videos cortos, se revelo un archivo que tenía escrito _**_Diario_**_ de nombre._

_-LO SABIA JAJAJAJA-gritaba Lynn_

_\- ¿Qué esperas? ábrelo- decía Lola más que impaciente_

_Al abrirse el archivo este revelo estar lleno de videos, solo que estos estaban en un orden numérico y con una fecha al lado._

_-Estamos todos seguros de esto? -decía Lincoln buscando alguna mirada de duda en sus hermanas_

_-Por favor Linc que podría pasar- dijo Luan dándole PLAY al primer video oculto._

_Lo primero que se vio del video fue la habitación de Lemy, solo que esta vez era más actual._

_-Ok-se escuchó la voz de Lemy, este aparece desde un lado de la cámara y se sienta frente a esta, ahora tenía 14 años. Larga un largo suspiro, y mira con ojos cansados a la cámara, se podía ver que estaba golpeado con un labio cortado y las mejillas hinchadas y coloradas, pero lo que más destacaba era el dolor profundo que salía de esa mirada. Se quita su icónica bandana de calavera de toro de su frente, dejando libre su cabello largo y salvaje, se peina el cabello con sus dedos mientras deja su tesoro sobre su escritorio._

_-Mi nombre es Lemy Haytham Loud- decía mientras apoyaba su espalda en la silla-tengo 14 años y mi vida es una mierda desde los 8, y grabo esto solo para poder soltar toda mi mierda…_

El clip concluye, dando espacio para anunciar al siguiente nominado.

***Desde mi cielo de Ficlover93.**

La pantalla proyecta el video del fic, mostrando a Lincoln viajando con sus padres por la carretera, sin la compañía de sus hermanas.

_Silencio sepulcral. Tal vez si aún siguiera funcionando la radio podrían sopesar un poco más el tiempo, aunque para él no parecía ser un problema. Llevaba ya un buen lapso con la mirada fija en el brillo dorado de ese objeto._

_Sí, finalmente lo había conseguido. Después de intentarlo todo, lo que para él era un simple pasatiempo se convirtió en la llave a lo que tenía entre manos en ese momento. No era para nada similar de tamaño a los que le pertenecían a Lynn o a Lola, pero ese brillo era idéntico, quizás tal vez, un poco más._

— _Le quitaras el brillo con la mirada, hijo —comentó Lynn padre amistosamente para romper el silencio—, o peor aún, el resplandor te puede dañar la vista._

— _Es que… aun no puedo creer que lo logré —mencionó Lincoln con plena satisfacción—. Por fin pude ganar algo._

— _Siempre hemos estado orgullosos de todos ustedes, cariño —agregó Rita amorosamente—._

— _Pero ahora estamos completamente felices de que sientas orgullo de ti mismo, hijo… ¡Ah! Demonios —luchó por controlar al vehículo y habiéndolo logrado, rio nerviosamente— El camino está algo comprometido._

— _¡Lynn, por el amor de Dios! ¡Pon atención al camino! —Gritó Rita, irritada por la pérdida de control de la van de su esposo—._

— _Ya, ya. Lo lamento. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Lincoln?_

_Al ver por el retrovisor pudo notar al pequeño peliblanco recostado en el asiento, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y una expresión de completa angustia, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas el trofeo que recibió por haber ganado el torneo de ajedrez del condado._

— _Estarás bien —agregó con alivio—._

_Del mismo modo, Lincoln también se relajó un poco. Recordaba porque se sentía tan feliz. Al fin, lo que tanto buscó lo había conseguido. Aquel espacio que se le asignó en la vitrina de trofeos ya no contendría solo uno pequeño, ahora podría agregar uno que le reconocía su logro, mientras el que tenía, ahí se mantendría, pues representa todo el cariño y amor que le tienen sus hermanas._

_Pasadas las horas, no podía dejar de contemplarlo en una concentración casi absoluta, concentración que se vio interrumpida por el fuerte rugido de un motor a Diesel y un par de bocinazos de lo que parecía ser un gran vehículo._

_El segundo sonar de aquel claxon fue lo que lo sacó del trance. Nunca supo lo que pasó._

El video termina y se presenta al último nominado de la categoría.

**-A las armas de charly888.**

Se muestra el último video donde vemos a Lincoln con un traje militar y un pelotón en lo que parecía ser una zona de guerra

_Ya estaban en posición, brown coloco el explosivo, vio a Lincoln, que le dio permiso de accionarlo, la explosión tomo por sorpresa a los norcoreanos en el lugar, que descuidaron la puerta trasera por la que entraron los demás soldados, rápidamente todos buscaron cobertura, excepto Harris que saco su cuchillo y empezó a correr como loco por el lugar, rajándole el cuello a todo enemigo cercano, los francotiradores cumplieron bien con su parte, pero Davis empezó a acribillar a todos con su ametralladora, dándole a Harris en el proceso, Marston tomo el maletín y salió corriendo hacia los jeeps, todos hicieron lo mismo, no sin antes de que Davis lanzara una granada al lugar, destrozándolo todo, al llegar los francotiradores ya estaban en ellos y listos para partir, todos subieron, Lincoln fue el último pues llevaba a Harris consigo, perdía mucha sangre así que ordeno que aceleraran, por suerte nadie los siguió, al llegar a la base, Smith y Thompson buscaron un médico para Harris, que todavía seguía consiente, Lincoln bajo enojado y golpeo a Davis en la cara, este le devolvió el golpe, se iba a armar una pelea, pero Marston y King lo impidieron calmando a los soldados_

_\- ¿Qué te pasa conejito, se estropeo tu plan? - dijo Davis con furia_

_\- ¿Tienes mierda en el cerebro o que, casi matas a uno de tus propios compañeros - dijo Lincoln_

_\- ¿Se recuperará, es fuerte no como tu marica -_

_\- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí he - dijo el coronel Jackson apareciendo en escena_

_\- ¿Que este idiota no es un buen líder - dijo Davis_

_\- Eso parece, porque pedí discreción y acabo de escuchar que el lugar fue destruido por completo y Harris volvió casi muerto, que puede decir Loud -_

_\- Coronel, el soldado Davis arruino el plan e hirió al soldado Davis en el proceso -_

_\- Esas son mentiras -_

_\- Es cierto eso Loud? -_

_\- Si coronel, y los soldados Marston y Smith pueden asegurarlo -_

_\- ¿Y el maletín, lo consiguieron? -_

_\- Sí señor, aquí esta - Lincoln abrió la puerta del jeep y saco el susodicho maletín_

_\- Por lo menos esto salió bien, felicidades Loud, cumplió la misión, apenas, en cuanto a usted Davis venga conmigo, conozco un lugar perfecto para la gente como tú -_

_Lincoln se sintió aliviado de sobrevivir su primer día en corea, algo que no muchos podían celebrar, ahora solo quería sentarse y escuchar la radio, talvez escucharía algo de Luna, eso le alegraría ese día que tuvo._

El último video de la noche culmina, dando paso al tan ansiado anuncio del ganador. Brandon recibe el sobre listo para dar a conocer al triunfante.

-Y el ganador es...-abre el sobre y lee el contenido, sin inmutarse ni un poco-Born to suffer de Imagine Sounds.

Las personas se ponen de pie y felicitan enérgicamente al ganador de la categoría, quien resultó ser un señor viejo de complexión delgada que tenía un gran parecido a Joseph Joestar.

Mientras caminaba a la tarima para recibir su premio, los altavoces se hicieron notar una última vez por el día.

**-Un verdadero experto en los relatos de los hijos del pecado, Imagine Sounds hace gala de historias fuertes en que se reflejan las consecuencias de fundar una familia incestuosa. Born to suffer es tal vez otro más de los miles de fics enfocados en la mala vida que lleva Lemy (que aparecieron después del mítico relato de Flag), pero sin duda es muy superior a todos ellos quedando entre los mejores de esa temática. Lo único malo de este autor (además de su obsesión por el incesto) es que agarró la mala costumbre de Banghg, es decir que aparece esporádicamente.**

El señor mayor llega al escenario y recibe su premio de parte de Brandon.

-Aquí tienes, viejo. Ahora es hora de tu discurso.

Brandon se hace un lado para darle espacio al mayor y que pueda dar su discurso. El señor se coloca detrás del micrófono y abre la boca para hablar, pero es súbitamente interrumpido.

-Sí, sí, sí, de seguro tienes algo muy bonito que decir y todo eso, pero por desgracia ya no hay tiempo-interrumpió el anfitrión al anciano y este sacado del escenario por unos limpiadores barriendo el suelo. En el camino, Sid aprovechó que estaba siendo arrastrado mientras estaba acostado para dejarle en su pecho un volante de los Casagrande.

Ya con el escenario despejado, regamers se dispuso a hacer la despedida.

-Bueno amigos, es todo por ahora, sigan sintonizándonos que aún quedan los últimos 5 premios que repartir de esta ceremonia antes del cierre. Pausa y ya volvemos.

La cámara se aleja poco a poco del escenario hasta que la pantalla se oscurece por unos segundos, luego se muestra unas letras de oro que tenían la siguiente inscripción:

**Golden Loud Awards 2019.**

**N/A: Por cierto, un agradecimiento especial a eltiorob95 por hacer no uno sino dos dibujos basados en el fic, aquí están los link para los curiosos: **** eltiorob95/art/Nega-intimida-a-Rob-La-ceremonia-fanfic-838934731**

** eltiorob95/art/hate-you-Prime-Lincoln-y-Nega-La-ceremonia-fanfic-839534294**

**Es la primera (quizás única) vez que alguien me dedica un dibujo, ahora puedo morir feliz. Bueno, sin más nada que agregar nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**


End file.
